Harry Potter y la Moneda el Destino
by Pro Vide
Summary: Harry se entera que su vida es ena vil mentira por ello pide un deseó en un poso. Drarry
1. Capítulo 1

**El Poso De Los Deseos**

Dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido, que los sueños son las únicas aventuras que tenemos y que la distancia depende hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Habrá ocasiones en las que despiertes deseando que todo fuera un sueño, obteniendo la oportunidad de corregir tu vida.

Con frecuencia me pregunto, ¿Qué es real? ¿Estoy dormido o despierto? ¿Estoy muerto o vivo? Y si estoy vivo solo soy un peón en este juego de supervivencia.

Tarde, me di cuenta de los errores que cometí. Tal vez mi destino fuera otro, de haber aceptado sea pálida mano cuando me la ofrecían, si hubiera llegado antes a la estación quizás no habría coincidido con esas rojas cabelleras. Pero los hubieras no existen, cada decisión cierra una brecha y junto a ella otros caminos esperan.

Ahora estoy posado frente al viejo pozo de deseos, donde los muggles suelen lanzar monedas a cambio de un deseo que probablemente se hará realidad con sus esfuerzos. Mi deseo prácticamente es imposible, anheló algo que todos quieren y nadie tiene… una oportunidad para corregir el pasado, mi pasado.

Me muerdo el labio, inspiro hondo e intento contener las lágrimas.

Parecía broma más de la lista que mis amigos solían hacer. Era una táctica simple y tontamente caí no tardaron en convertirse en mis amigos más íntimos, Hermione y Ronald Weasley. Ron era quien me había abordado en el Expreso a Hogwarts cuando sólo tenía once años, nuestra conversación se baso en el colegio, las casas, el quidditch y prácticamente su vida:

— ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? — le pregunté.

—Gryffindor, — respondió — Mamá y papá también participaron. No sé lo que dirán si no lo estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan malo, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

Entonces las palabras de Hagrid hacían eco en mi cabeza _«Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero… Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.»_ Tras breves minutos de incesante debate, llegue a la conclusión que no sería Voldemort ni estaría en Slytherin.

Así fue cómo surgió uno de los dos errores más evidentes que tome. El segundo fue mi boda con Ginevra Molly Weasley, suena ilógico que el matrimonio ocupe un punto en mi extensa lista de errores.

La boda se diferenció mucho de ser el mejor día de mi vida, había soñado con una boda simple, siendo sincero no importaba que fuera lujosa solo quería estar rodeado de mis seres queridos, no de periodistas como era costumbre. Alguien dijo que era demasiado joven y me sermoneó insistiendo en que, a mi edad, debería ver mundo y disfrutar de la vida. En vez de eso, me dedique a estudiar y estar junto a Ginevra, quien después de varios intentos por quedar embarazada, acordó una cita en San Mungo donde descubrimos que el problema era mío.

Con veintitrés años, Hermione era la segunda mujer más joven en casarse de nuestra generación. El día de la boda Ron desayuno en Dulce Mañana, un nuevo restaurante del mundo mágico, cosa que no debió hacer porque durante la ceremonia su desayuno pasó a formar parte del vestido de novia de Hermione.

Esa mañana de navidad me despertó el olor familiar de pan recién salido del horno y los gritos de « ¡Fred elimina ese hechizo, ahora! » (Sentencio George a su hijo) y « ¡Estoy horrible, parezco la tía Ginevra! ¡Cómo voy a asistir a esta fastidiosa cena familiar con este aspecto! ¡Mamá, mira cómo estoy! ¡Tengo el pelo rojo! Ya pueden ir mudándose con la abuela Molly porque, lo que es yo, no pienso moverme de esta casa ni de este cuarto. ¡Fred, regresa, que aún no he terminado contigo!» (Esa inolvidable declaración salió de la hija de Fleur). El resto de la mañana pasó entre bromas y risas.

De modo que cuando subí al lavado, la conversación de Hermione y Ronald parecía una broma más:

—… insufrible, eso eres — gritó a pleno pulmón para gran asombro de Hermione. — Este matrimonio terminara de volverme loco.

— Crees que es fácil soportarte Ronald, — le dijo con un tono de voz más alto —. Solo cumple con tu parte del trato y cada uno podrá ir por su lado.

—Lose. Potter muerto, tú con tus libros y el dinero para mi familia.

— No será que tu hermana realmente se enamoro Ron — susurra ella.

— Es un Auror, matarle no es fácil para Ginny.

Alargo mi pie para caminar, pero algo me lo impide. Es una sensación rarísima, como si no debiera interrumpir. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa.

—… Dumbledore tuvo la grandiosa idea de morir, sin cumplir el acuerdo — prosiguió Ronald —. La poción esta lista, solo falta dársela a Ginny, ella se encargara del resto.

« ¡Una pesadilla! » tenía que serlo, pero para mi mala suerte no lo era. Pateo el suelo entre frustrado y dolido. Obviamente, era raro que alguien quisiera tener de amigo a un niño de once años que vista ropa cinco veces más grande que su cuerpo, a quien seguían intentando matar año tras año.

Sin embargo, sabia de una persona que no le importo las fachas que usaba, ese día coincidí con alguien que no conocía mi nombre y aun así digirió su mirada a mí: había ido por primera vez a Madame Malkin la tienda de túnicas.

— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? — Dijo Madame Malkin, una bruja sonriente y regordeta —. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin me guio al lado del otro niño.

—Hola — saludo el muchacho —. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondí, la conversación tomo un rumbo inesperado, cada vez que el chico hablaba me recordaba todo lo que odiaba, me hacía sentir cómo un ignorante, lo cual era comprensible debido que recién asumía el mundo mágico, pero en ese momento solo quería salir de ahí y no verle de nuevo.

—…a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? — Pregunto Malfoy, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Sin lamentar la interrupción, baje del banquillo.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el Malfoy, y sin mirarle ni responderle salí del establecimiento.

Pasaron siete años, todos llenos de peleas con aquel muchacho, distanciándonos cada vez mas. Guardando silencio mientras lo veía llorar, enojarse, sufrir incluso puedo jurar que una vez le vi reír con sus amigos, no fue hasta aquel diálogo junto al lago que volví apreciar su sonrisa, era un vago recuerdo, mi recuerdo.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Malfoy, pues aun después de la guerra era un joven cotizado, surgida de no se sabía dónde, la necesidad de agradecerle, de pelear y tenerle cerca aun se sentía presente en mí, pero para Draco Lucius Malfoy mi presencia era como la de un bolígrafo sin tinta.

A finales del séptimo curso, con las mejillas dolidas de tanto sonreír para las fotografías y los pies destrozados después de andar todo el día de aquí para allá, decidí escaparme de la grandiosa fiesta de graduación y sentarse a orillas del lago negro.

Las risas a mis espaldas indicaban que al menos alguien había disfrutado la graduación. Una clara y alta voz pronuncia mi nombre, alzo la vista, sobresaltado, el chico más cotizado se encuentra de pie a mi lado. Me levanto de un brinco, raramente emocionado.

— Malfoy, — le salude — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué es real? — Cuestiona él, ignorando mi pregunta —. ¿Qué es irreal? — Me mira de arriba abajo —. Te apremia un cambio — añade. Luego sonríe y, con aire de complacencia, dice — tal vez la próxima vez Pansy te arrastre de compras, pero antes deberás desear volver a donde todo comenzó.

— Te has vuelto loco — digo, ansiando descubrir el significado de sus palabras.

Malfoy se echo a reír.

—- Existe un ochenta y siete por ciento de probabilidad, que tus palabras — hace una pausa — no sean correctas. ¿Qué figura observas en esta moneda?

—Un rayo — respondí, por alguna razón esa moneda se me hacia atrayente. Malfoy, volteo la moneda — un dragón.

Malfoy cogió la moneda con ambas manos, y cerró los ojos.

— Y ahora, ¿Qué ves?

Observe como la moneda brillaba y los dibujos cambiaban de forma

—. Un león y una serpiente. ¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?

—Algún día te explicare todo, — respondió Malfoy —. Hasta entonces… deberás cuidarla Potter.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que crucé con Malfoy. Las mismas palabras que me condujeron hasta aquí. Cojo la moneda entre mis manos y, con los ojos cerrados « Deseo regresar el tiempo atrás, recuperar lo perdido y evitar el cruel destino. » sin pensarlo más tiempo lanzo la moneda.

Seguía inmóvil frente al pozo, esperando que algo ocurriera, ya me había dado por rendido cuando algo duro golpea, mi mejilla izquierda, del pozo sale un humo amarillo formando letras « Su moneda no coincide con su deseo. »

 _Nadie había mencionado que las fuentes de deseos supieran escribir,_ pensé _,_ _la única moneda que tengo conmigo es la Malfoy._

Una vez más con la moneda de Malfoy en mis manos, cierro los ojos concentrándome en mi deseo y lanzo la moneda. Al hacerlo, me siento ridículo. Sale otro letrero « Gracias por su confianza. Se pide, la mayor discreción posible.»

Una luz de color amarillo rodea mi cuerpo. Comienzo a sentirme inestable, como si estuviera cansado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Un Hogar Cálido**

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo despejado mientras caminaba por una llanura cuajada de girasoles y fresias. Soplaba una agradable brisa que hacía que los pétalos suaves le hicieran cosquillas en la punta de los dedos mientras avanzaba. El terreno era blando y mullido bajo sus pies descalzos y sentía el cuerpo tan liviano que podría volar. Delante de él, a cierta distancia, se localizaba un pozo con paredes de piedra gris. Cuando estuvo más cerca oyó una voz: — Debes saltar. ¡Ahora! —. Sin pensarlo se impulso al interior del pozo oscuro…

Harry despertó con un sobresalto y escuchó que alguien golpea la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Arriba! — llamó la voz chillona de su tía Petunia. Oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra la estufa. Sorprendido por éste acontecimiento, contempló su cuerpo y la habitación.

Estaba en la pequeña y polvorienta alacena bajo las escaleras, y por segunda vez tenía diez años. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que todo lo vivido anteriormente había sido una señal. Un mensaje de alguien mostrándole su futuro, pidiéndole no cometer sus errores.

Su tía volvió a la puerta.

— ¿Ya estás levantado? — quiso saber.

— Casi — respondió Harry.

— Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.

— Les extrañé — sollozó Harry.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Nada, nada... — Harry se apresuro abrir la puerta y envolvió a su tía Petunia en un abrazo, a quien tomo por sorpresa tal gesto de cariño —. Gracias por todo, tía Petunia.

Se aparto de su tía Petunia observándola detalladamente. Era como la recordaba delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual. Se dio la vuelta mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba como la primera vez.

 _«_ _Tal vez los hubiera existen_ _»_ , pensó Harry, _«_ _Oh, quizás solo fue un sueño._ _»_

—Yo... — Ella negó con la cabeza, mordió su labio y le miro con preocupación —. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Mejor que nunca.

—Bien, — dijo — Termina de vestirte. Esperaré en la cocina, no demores.

Harry ingresó a su alacena. Cogió el par de calcetines que estaban debajo de la cama y, después de sacar la araña, se los puso. Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. En donde le esperaba su tía Petunia junto al sartén, entre sus manos sostenía una taza con agua.

—Acércate —. Dijo ella al percibir de la presencia de Harry —. Hay una forma de preparar el beicon sin que se queme.

Su tía Petunia salió de la cocina, pero antes de eso le dejó un papelito en la mano:

 _\- Coloca las lonchas de beicon en una sartén, cúbrelas con 1 centímetro de agua y enciende el fuego a tope hasta que hierva el agua._

 _\- En ese momento baja el fuego a la mitad y lo dejas hasta que se consuma el agua._

 _\- Baja el fuego al mínimo hasta que esté dorado y crujiente, en total serán unos 15 minutos._

 _\- Cuando esté listo lo colócalos sobre un papel absorbente para retirar el exceso de grasa que pueda quedar._

 _* El agua permite que el beicon se cocine y quede crujiente pero evita que la grasa se queme provocando humaredas desagradables._

Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry bajaba el fuego de la estufa al mínimo.

— ¡Péinate! — bramó como saludo matinal.

Una vez por semana, tío Vernon acostumbraba mirar por encima de su periódico y gritar que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. El muchacho no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, la manera en que sus tíos le trataban, era semejante a la actitud fría que los Slytherin frecuentaban.

Estaba poniendo sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Harry esperaba el gran berrinche de su primo, por tener solo Treinta y seis obsequios, sin embargo, tal arrebato nunca apareció. Dudley se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, dejando perplejo a Harry.

Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.

—Vamos pequeño, abre tus regalos. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desenvolviendo la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, tranquila y decidida a la vez.

—Agradables noticias, Vernon — dijo —. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo, por lo cual, llevaremos al chico con nosotros al zoológico. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.

La boca de Dudley se abrió para susurrar « está bien, mamá ». El muchacho no parecía dispuesto a contradecir las órdenes de su madre. Mientras tanto Harry analizaba todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, él se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Por lo general su familia le trataba mal, pero desde que despertó sus tíos actuaban de manera extraña.

— ¿Vaya, tienes una mejor idea? — preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con irritación a tío Vernon, quien había negado con la cabeza lentamente.

—Podemos llamar a Marge — sugirió tío Vernon encogiéndose en su asiento.

—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.

Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry pero nunca aquella manera, estaba acostumbrado que le ignoraran, o más bien que le trataran como si fuera tan tonto que no podía entenderlos. Esta era la primera vez que sus tíos discutían por llevarle a un lugar.

— ¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?

—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca — respondió enfadada tía Petunia —. Aunque, — una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro —. ¡Podríamos cancelar la salida al zoológico!

La boca de Dudley se abrió de nuevo, esta vez con horror y comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su padre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Dudley no llores, ¡tu mamá solo bromeaba! —exclamó, mirando a tía Petunia.

— ¡Yo... quiero... que... él venga! — Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Mamá dijo que estaría bien! — Lanzo una mirada a su madre y le hizo una mueca ladina a Harry.

—El Chico va, — tía petunia giro sobre sus pies —. Sígueme, Harry. ¡Te cortare el pelo antes de salir!

—Sí.

Entraron en la alacena, donde el chico dormía. Harry se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

—Las mascaras sirven para ocultar el rostro —. Comento su tía Petunia, pasando el cepillo por el cabello de Harry —. Pero pocos saben que tambien existen personas que la usan con frecuencia para ocultar sus sentimientos, — mira a Harry —. Es algo que intentamos enseñarte por años. Esta mañana, cuando me abrazaste, me sentí realizada porque entendí que habías logrado notar la diferencia.

Harry se quedo mirando, con gesto indefinido a su tía Petunia.

— Vernon, muestra su amor de una manera extraña.

El chico hizo un gesto afirmativo.

— ¿Es porque soy un fenómeno? — preguntó Harry, dirigiendo una mirada a su tía. Sus ojos mostraban una combinación de tristeza y miedo.

— No eres un fenómeno solo… diferente. — Mientras hablaba, Petunia intentaba trasmitirle confianza, tenía una sensación rarísima, como si repentinamente aparecieran arrebatarle a su segundo hijo.

Harry era su hijo. Ella lo cuido cada vez que se enfermaba, había estado viendo al chico de pelo grasiento por diez años para informarse sobre el colegio y el mundo mágico. Era ella la que había mandado a Harry hacer jardinería en el patio, con la esperanza que le fuera útil para Herbología. Tambien decidió poner al chico a cargo de la cocina, con la ilusión que no fracasara en pociones. No podía enseñarle a volar o las tradiciones del mágico mundo porque ni ella las comprendía.

Petunia se sentía indecisa, entendía que Harry no podía vivir en la ignorancia para siempre. Él se iría y ella afirmaba que estaba listo para enfrentarse a ese nuevo mundo.

— Termine de cortar tu cabello.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! — dijo tía Petunia en tono disgustado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.

Tres horas más tarde, Harry, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, regresando del zoológico por segunda vez en su vida. En el cual se aseguro de no encerrar a su primo en la jaula, por otro lado había liberado a la serpiente.

 _«_ _Ahora falta esperar mi carta de Hogwarts »_ _,_ pensó Harry.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Por Una Carta.**

Era una mañana del mes de julio, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor agradable inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder del sartén que estaba en el fogón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia.

— El desayuno — respondió.

Se acerco a mirar.

—Oh — comentó —. ¡Hot Cakes!

Harry se sentó a la mesa y trató de imaginarse el primer día en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Seguramente el Sombrero Seleccionador gritaría "Slytherin", si tan solo fuera real… pero todo era parte de un sueño.

Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos inhalando el delicioso olor que desprenden los Hot Cakes de tía Petunia. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre la alfombrilla.

— Trae la correspondencia, Harry —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.

Harry fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en la alfombra: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón relacionado con una factura, y una carta para Harry.

Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, su corazón se contrajo. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Podía ser…? El mundo mágico. Había pasado semanas, convenciéndose que solo era un sueño. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.

Señor H. Potter

Alacena Debajo de la Escalera

Privet Drive, 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino áureo, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. Cualquier duda que tuviese se disipó, Hogwarts y sus sueños eran reales.

— ¡Date prisa, chico! — exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina —. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? — Se rió de su propio chiste.

Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando la carta que cambio su vida, se sentía raro volver a tenerla entre sus manos. Aun más extraño fue darse cuenta que poseía visiones borrosas de su futuro, y las que tenía claras eran dolorosas. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.

Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, bufó disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.

— Marge está enferma — informó a tía Petunia —. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.

— ¡Papá! — Dijo indeliberadamente Dudley —. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido una carta!

Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.

— ¡Es mía! — dijo Harry; tratando sin esfuerzo alguno de recuperarla, y de no asesinar al entrometido de Dudley.

— ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? — dijo con tono ofensivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del color rosado al blanco en segundos. — ¡Pe... Pe... Petunia!

Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!

Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado donde se encontraban, ni siquiera parecían recordar que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.

— Quiero leer esa carta — exigió a gritos Dudley.

—Yo soy quien desea leerla — dijo Harry manteniendo la postura —. Es mía.

— Fuera de aquí, los dos — chilló tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.

— ¡Quiero mi carta! — Solicitó con la mano extendida.

— ¡Déjame verla! — Demandó Dudley.

— ¡FUERA! — gritó tío Vernon, lanzando a Harry y a Dudley al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley se miraron fijamente, luego asintieron, para después espiar por la puerta.

—Vernon — dijo tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa —, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...

— No — respondió tío Vernon, agitado —. No, no les haremos caso. No haremos nada...

—Pero...

— ¡Lo juraste, Petunia! ¿Cuándo lo recibimos prometimos que destruiríamos aquella peligrosa tontería?

Aquella noche, Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.

— ¿Dónde está mi carta? — preguntó Harry, al momento en que tío Vernon abría la puerta —. ¿Quién me escribió?

— Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error — dijo tío Vernon con acento autoritario —. La quemé.

— No era un error — objetó Harry —. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.

— ¡SILENCIO! — gritó —. Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena...

Tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían decidido darle a Harry una habitación propia. El chico no hizo pregunta alguna, cuando tío Vernon le informó que se mudaría, en ese instante al segundo dormitorio de Dudley. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. En un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, también había una gran jaula y estanterías que se hallaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que nunca había sido tocado.

Pasaron los días y las cartas no cesaban.

La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.

— No hay correo los domingos — les recordó alegremente —. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...

Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, más de cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea. Todos se agacharon. Tío Vernon cogió a Harry del brazo y juntos se abrieron paso al recibidor. Con tía Petunia y Dudley siguiéndolos de cerca, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.

Harry no recordaba que las cartas fueran tan molestas y mucho menos hirientes. Se había percatado de los hilos de sangre que corrían delicadamente por las manos de tía Petunia y de tío Vernon. Dudley y Harry se encontraban ilesos. Todo el impacto lo habían recibido ellos.

— Ya está — dijo tío Vernon, tratando de mantener la calma, pero estirándose, al mismo tiempo el bigote —. ¡Nos Vamos! Tomen alguna ropa.

Nadie se opuso, por primera vez toda la familia parecía coincidir con tío Vernon. Diez minutos después se encontraban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista.

— Nos los quitáremos de encima... hay que perderlos de vista... — susurraba cada vez que lo hacía.

Habían pasado todo el día sin comer o beber. Al llegar la noche, tío Vernon finalmente se detuvo en un hotel, a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa noche Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, acostado en el borde de la cama, contemplando la disputa que surgía en la habitación contigua.

— No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon —. Explicó a tío Vernon, que yacía en la cama — ¿No te das cuenta? Quieren a Harry si no pueden entregarlas, mandaran a alguien.

— La mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo.

Tía Petunia sabía qué era momento de tomar una decisión, Harry no podía escapar de su destino y su familia no estaría huyendo del viejo loco que le entrego a su sobrino, al menos no por siempre.

— Hay que decirle, — dijo tía Petunia con tono nostálgico.

Tía Petunia siguió con la mirada a tío Vernon, que caminaba nerviosamente por todo el cuarto, su rostro sudoroso adquirió un tono pálido. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse.

— N-n-no — consiguió balbucear, dirigiéndose hacia el frasco de agua que había en la mesita de la habitación del hotel, para después sentarse al filo de la cama —. Prometiste protegerlo. ¿Quieres que muera, Petunia? — pregunto tío Vernon en voz baja, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, prosiguió —. Oh, tanto tiempo fingiendo que te importaba, cuando lo que realmente esperabas era presenciar su funeral.

Tía Petunia, automáticamente, alzó una mano y le dio una bofetada al rostro frente a ella. Él mira hacia tía Petunia estupefacto. El ambiente que les rodea se vuelve tenso y la mejilla izquierda de tío Vernon donde le pegó se pone roja.

— Algunas veces demuestras que me casé con un cretino, — comentó tía Petunia con la mirada fija hacia la ventana —. Siempre supimos que este día llegaría.

Tía Petunia dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Tío Vernon se quedó allí parado, mirando la habitación del hotel. Era pequeña y solitaria, aunque sin tía Petunia parecía espaciosa...

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban a punto de terminar el desayuno, la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa. — Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.

Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección:

Señor H. Potter

Habitación 17

Hotel Railview

Cokeworth

Harry se quedó sentado, mirando tío Vernon, que parecía tener un duelo de miradas con tía Petunia.

—Yo las recogeré — dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie para seguirla.

— ¿No sería mejor que Harry las recoja, querido? — sugirió tía Petunia con una sonrisa tan gélida, que hizo erizar los pelos de tío Vernon —. Ve por la correspondencia, Harry, colócala en el auto.

Harry se puso de pie y siguió a la dueña del hotel hasta el mostrador.

— Vamos en este instante a la casa, Vernon — ordeno tía Petunia cogiendo a Dudley del brazo. Cuatro horas después se encontraban de nuevo, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, Surrey.

Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde. Los Dursley se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala.

Harry tenía la mirada fija en el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde al « Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey ». Sacó la carta y leyó:

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

— Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, ¿Otra broma, Dudley? — dijo Harry con tono agudo.

— Eh, ¡yo no lo hice!

— Eres un Mago, Harry— comento tía Petunia.

Harry abrió la boca, ante aquellas palabras, con un gesto sorpresivo.

— ¿Mago, yo?

— Magia, mi hermana amaba la magia — murmuro tía Petunia con nostalgia —. Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta, se iba y volvía a casa para las vacaciones. Yo era la única que la veía en lo que Lily se convertiría: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos «Lily era similar a un dios». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!

Se detuvo para respirar y luego continuó. Harry sabia que algo no iba bien, la historia que tía Petunia contaba era diferente.

— Los primeros años, Lily convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Después de un tiempo empezó a encerrarse en su habitación y recitaba largas oraciones, en un lenguaje que no entendía, a la mañana siguiente las mascotas de los vecinos amanecían muertos. En las siguientes vacaciones Lily llego a la casa molesta, gritando « Los odio, nunca pedí pertenecer a esta familia ni ser una sangre sucia ».

Tía Petunia mira de arriba abajo a Harry, buscando alguna señal que le indicara parar.

— Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio, se fueron y se casaron, nunca más la volvimos a saber de ella. ¡Hasta, que los asesinaron, ellos te dejaron con nosotros!

— ¿Sangre sucia? — Harry se había puesto pálido. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese apelativo, pero nunca imagino que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su madre. — Me dijiste que habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

— No, sabia como explicarlo, sin que odiaras la magia — dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado —. Si te cuento esto, es porque debes tomar una decisión. ¿Quieres ir a ese Colegio?

Tía Petunia lanzó una mirada a Harry.

— Si, — respondió Harry —. Yo iré al Colegio De Magia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Visitante**

Al caer la noche, la tormenta estalló sobre ellos. La fuerte lluvia y el feroz viento golpeaban contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Harry cogió las mantas que tía Petunia dejó en la habitación y se cubrió con ellas.

La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Esta vez se encontraba en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en lugar del suelo frío de una vieja cabaña, sin embargo Harry no podía dormir por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina.

El nuevo reloj, colgando encima de la chimenea, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en cuatro minutos. Esperaba sentado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían.

BUM.

Toda la casa se sacudió y Harry se enderezó. «Oh, ya llegó» pensó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley bajo por las escaleras corriendo.

— ¿Dónde está el cañón? — preguntó estúpidamente.

Se oyó un crujido y tío Vernon apareció detrás de ellos, con un rifle en las manos.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — gritó —. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!

Los ruidos se calmaron un momento.

— ¡Harry! — gritó tía Petunia, cogiendo a Harry del brazo y ubicándolo junto a Dudley, detrás de ella. En seguida...

¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!

La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se cayó al suelo.

Un hombre gigantesco apareció. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga cabellera y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse brillar a sus ojos negros.

El gigante ingresó la vivienda doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y la volvió a poner en su lugar. Se volvió para mirarlos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! — dijo el gigante.

Harry levantó la vista, y le sonrió a su viejo amigo.

— La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura — dijo el gigante —. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Tío Vernon dejó escapar un suspiró.

— ¡Le exijo que se marche enseguida, señor! — expresó —. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

— Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley — dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. — De todos modos, Harry — miró a directamente a Harry. Ignorando a tía Petunia, que sostenía como arma una cuchara —, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la cogió con dedos temblorosos y la coloco sobre la mesa.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo mirando al gigante.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó tía Petunia.

El gigante rió entre dientes.

— Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. — contestó pasando por completo de tía Petunia. Extendió una mano y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.

— Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted, — mintió Harry.

— Llámame Hagrid — contestó —. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

— Pues... yo no... — dijo Harry —. Lo lamento. Solo sé lo…

— ¿Lo lamento? — preguntó Hagrid, tornándose a mirar a los Dursley —. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?

— En eso se equívoca señor, Harry si recibió la carta y también sabe de Lily, — explicó tía Petunia con tono mordaz —. Como podrá ver en esta familia nadie es mago, a excepción de Harry. ¡Nadie, en mi familia, ha tenido la desgracia de que un chiflado viejo tonto le enseñe trucos de magia!

Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.

— ¡NUNCA... — bramó — INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MIPRESENCIA!

Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley, pero Harry se interpuso antes de que Hagrid lanzara el rayo de luz violeta.

— ¡NUNCA… — rugió Harry. Quien se creía Hagrid para venir a irrumpir en su casa y amenazar a sus tíos — AMENACE-A-MI-FAMILIA!

Harry le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia los Dursley.

— ¿Podría hablar con él a solas?

Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y otra a Harry.

— No tardes — dijo con tono agudo y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hagrid parecía impresionado.

— Entonces… — exhaló un profundo suspiro y prosiguió — que le trajo hasta nuestra morada.

Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.

— No debería enfadarme — dijo con pesar —, pero ahora lo más importante es dormir. Mañana iremos a comprar tus cosas.

Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Bajó a tomar el desayuno a la cocina, donde tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Dudley le esperaban.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! — Gritó Dudley, extendiéndole una pequeña cajita color verde escarlata. Hagrid despertó del sofá con un sobresalto —. ¡Qué esperas, ábrelo!

Harry alzo la tapa. La caja contenía, un dije de luna plateada con detalles de flores alrededor de esta y un sol dorado que unía ambas puntas.

— Es hermoso, — chilló.

Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.

«Y ésa es la lechuza llamando a la ventana», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

— Ya voy.

Harry miró a la lechuza que golpeaba con su pata en la ventana, con el periódico en el pico. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico al lado de Hagrid. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.

— Dale cinco knuts, Harry — dijo soñoliento Hagrid. — Esas pequeñas de bronce.

Harry se acercó al abrigo y sacó un puñado de monedas. Contó cinco knuts y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.

Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.

— Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.

Tío Vernon les llevó a la estación, al menos a Harry porque Hagrid no entraba en el auto. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.

— ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? — preguntó.

Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.

— Bien — dijo Hagrid —. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.

Harry desdobló otra hoja, y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 Telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

— ¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? — preguntó Harry en voz alta.

— Sí, si sabes dónde ir — dijo Hagrid deteniéndose. — Es aquí. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**De Compras**

El Caldero Chorreante. Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Harry no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que pisó ese sitio.

El cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

— ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

— No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts — respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.

— Buen Dios — dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry —. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

— Válgame Dios — susurró el cantinero —. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.

Harry no sabía qué decir, se estaba cansando de que todos lo miraran. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.

Harry dejó de escuchar, al momento que Hagrid comenzó a nombrar a todos los presentes. Hasta que vio al Profesor Quirrell.

— ¡Profesor Quirrell! — dijo Hagrid —. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.

— P-P-Potter — tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry —. Nno pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

«Yo también lo estaría », pensó Harry.

— ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

— D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras — murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello —. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?

«Es verdad, no la necesito », Harry soltó una risa nerviosa, «Solo míreme, soy el grandioso Harry Potter. ¡Su peor pesadilla!».

— Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. — dijo al fin, Hagrid. Y se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

— Tres arriba... dos horizontales... — murmuraba —. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry.

Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.

El ladrillo se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho.

— Bienvenido — dijo Hagrid — al callejón Diagon.

Harry sonrió y vio la pared que volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

— Sí, vas a necesitar uno — dijo Hagrid — pero mejor que vayamos primero a Gringotts.

Habían llegado al edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, estaba…

— Sí, eso es un gnomo — dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. Cuando entraron el gnomo los saludó. Entonces encontraron las puertas dobles de plata.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

— Buenos días — dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado —. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.

— ¿Tiene su llave, señor?

— La tengo por aquí — dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador. — Aquí está — indicó enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.

El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

— Parece estar todo en orden.

— Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore — dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia —. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.

El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

— Muy bien — dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid —. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Cuando Hagrid guardó todas sus cosas en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

Griphook les abrió la puerta. Silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. El carro se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó apoyándose en la pared. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Dentro había montículos de monedas.

— Todo tuyo — dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Todo de Harry, era normal. Cogió una bolsa y puso una cantidad aceptable de dinero mágico.

— Las de oro son galeones — explicó —. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. — Se volvió hacia Griphook —. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?

Después del veloz recorrido, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts.

— Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme — dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» —. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. — Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró - por segunda vez - solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose nervioso.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? — dijo, cuando Harry cruzó el umbral —. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y esbelto estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

— Hola — dijo el muchacho —. ¿También Hogwarts?

— Sí — respondió Harry.

— Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas — dijo el chico con tono de aburrido —. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Harry recordaba a Dudley, pero estaba seguro de lo que haría.

— ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? — continuó el muchacho.

— No — dijo Harry.

— ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

— No — mintió Harry, preguntándose a cuanta discreción se refería el pozo.

— Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

— Slytherin — dijo Harry, pensando que tan extenso era el léxico de Draco Malfoy, ¡acaso nunca se callaría!

— Yo también seré un Slytherin, toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

— Mmm — contestó Harry.

— ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! — dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

— Ése es Hagrid — dijo Harry, contento de hablar —. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

— Oh — dijo el muchacho —, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

— Es el guardabosque — dijo Harry.

— Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

— Yo creo que es estupendo — dijo Harry con frialdad. Malfoy realmente sabía cómo hacerle enojar.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó el chico en tono indefinido, que fácilmente podría confundirse con un tono burlón —. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Están muertos — confesó. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema.

— Oh, lo siento — dijo el otro, restándole importancia —. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

— Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

— Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

— Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

— ¿Es tu opinión propia? — Preguntó Harry, cuando bajó del escabel. — Bien, te veré en Hogwarts.

— Sin duda — dijo el muchacho.

— No era pregunta.

— Quien dijo que era una respuesta.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras comía el helado - de chocolate y frambuesa - que Hagrid le había comprado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.

— Nada — mintió Harry.

Se dirigieron al Emporio de la Lechuza era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.

Siguieron su camino hasta Ollivander la tienda de varitas. Harry cansado de probar tantas varitas decidió elegir la suya.

— Disculpe, me podría traer una varita con las siguientes características: acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

— En efecto — dijo el señor Ollivander y fue en busca de la varita.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

— Perdón — dijo Harry —. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

— Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que siento que ya he entregado esta varita, pero no recuerdo a quién o cuando. Además la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

— Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Lo que realmente es curioso cómo encontró a su varita, señor Potter.

Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.

— La varita escoge al mago… — dijo, jugando con la caja en sus manos — Creo que ella me encontró primero… Después de todo, esté es nuestro destino.

Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al oscurecer, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington.

— Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren — dijo Hagrid. Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso — dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había vuelto al pasado y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, no parecía haber mucha diferencia

— Todo está bien —dijo finalmente.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.

— Tu billete para Hogwarts — dijo —. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete... Te veré pronto, Harry.

El tren arrancó de la estación.

Una horas más tarde, cuando Harry entró a casa de los Dursley, una avalancha de preguntas arribaron contra él.

« ¿Has visto la hora qué es? ¡Al menos vuelves completo! » (Dijo tía petunia con tono ansioso), « ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te has vuelto rebelde, Harry?» (Repetía impulsivamente Dudley) y no podía faltar tío Vernon, que al parecer no conseguía realizar una pregunta sin insultarle « ¿Cuándo te vas fenómeno? ».

Harry carcajeó y Dudley le siguió, era una extraña escena familiar para cualquier persona que les viera.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Viaje Al Colegio**

El último mes de Harry con los Dursley fue divertido. Dudley hizo un gran berrinche porque no le compraron el videojuego de moda (Final Fantasy VII).

Harry se quedaba en su habitación con Hedwig, su lechuza, y en ocasiones leía los libros del colegio.

Por la noche leía los libros de la estantería en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.

El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión.

— Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?

Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba. Sin embargo tía Petunia y Dudley se volvieron hacia Harry.

— Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.

Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.

— ¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?

Otro gruñido. Miro a tía Petunia que le sonreía, así que Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.

— Muchas gracias.

Estaba por subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.

— Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?

— No lo sé — dijo Harry —. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana.

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

— ¿Andén qué?

— Nueve y tres cuartos.

— No digas estupideces — dijo tío Vernon —. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

— Eso dice mi billete.

— Equivocados — dijo tío Vernon —. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, no tenemos nada que hacer mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las diez y media, estaba tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo dormir durante la noche y a la madrugada el sueño le venció. Se levantó con los dulces gritos de tía petunia, se puso los vaqueros blancos. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Unos segundos más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley.

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez cincuenta. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y toda la familia fue por la estación corriendo. Harry pensó que era una rara experiencia. Tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, ¿no? Les dije, esos tipos están chiflados.

— ¿Qué intenta hacer? Allí el niño con pecas — dijo tía Petunia, señalando a Ron que se disponía a correr —. Oh, desapareció.

Con el corazón agitado, Harry camino hacia Molly Weasley.

— Discúlpeme — dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.

— Hola, querido — dijo —. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no?

— Sí — dijo Harry —. Lo que pasa es que no se cómo... ¿Cómo entrar en el andén?

— No te preocupes — dijo —. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso.

— Hum... ¡Gracias! — Harry, volvió hacia los Dursley y dijo —. Solo hay que correr entre los andenes procurando no matarme.

— Que tengas un buen curso — dijo tío Vernon con una mueca, que parecía una sonrisa. Harry empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera.

Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr. No podía arrepentirse, ya estaba allí... Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». Empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de Neville, un chico de cara redonda.

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró el compartimiento vacío, al final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo con cuidado por los escalones, pero sólo logró que se cayera golpeándole un pie.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? — Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

— Sí, por favor — bufó Harry. No quería toparse con la familia de pelirrojos, pero parecía algo imposible.

— ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.

— Gracias — dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.

Diablos, fue la única palabra que cruzó por la mente de Harry.

—Vaya— dijo el otro gemelo —. ¿Eres tú...?

— Es él — dijo el primero —. Eres tú, ¿no? — se dirigió a Harry.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Harry Potter — respondieron a coro.

—Oh, sí él, soy yo —dijo Harry

Entonces, la voz de la señora Weasley llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

— ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Están ahí?

Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo dejaba en el pasado. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.

— ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? — preguntó una voz conocida, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry —. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando.

—Eh, Ron.

Los gemelos habían vuelto.

— Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

— De acuerdo — murmuró Ron.

— Harry — dijo el otro gemelo —, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

— Hasta luego — dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? — dejó escapar Ron.

—En efecto — respondió Harry con tono gélido.

— Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George — dijo Ron —. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?

Señaló la frente de Harry.

Harry rodo los ojos y se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

Harry no respondió y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

— Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles — dijo Ron —. ¿Cómo son?

— Aceptables... Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo no son amables con desconocidos. Menos si pretenden ser encantadores.

Ron tomó, con dificultad, una gran bocanada de aire. Por alguna razón parecía nervioso, sin embargo prosiguió hablando de sus hermanos, la rata y de él.

— Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

— Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp...

La conversión unilateral de Ronald fue interrumpida por el alboroto que se produjo en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

— ¿Quieren algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto y salió al pasillo. Compró ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero y varitas de regaliz, pagó a la mujer siete sickles de plata y dos knuts de bronce. Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

— Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? — dijo Ron con tono rencoroso.

— Muchísima — dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza y guardando las ranas de chocolate.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

— Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

— ¿Gustas? — dijo Harry, ofreciéndole un pastel de caldero.

Ahora nadie puede decir que no soy educado, pensó Harry

—. Sírvete...

Media hora más tarde. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry reconoció con facilidad.

— Perdón — dijo —. ¿Por casualidad no habrán visto un sapo?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, y Neville gimió.

— ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

— Ya aparecerá — dijo Harry con amabilidad.

— Sí — dijo Neville apenado —. Bueno, si la ven...

Se fue.

— No sé por qué está tan triste — comentó Ron, pero Harry ya no le escuchaba —. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

Para cuando Ron terminaba de hablar Harry se hallaba durmiendo. Al menos eso creía Ron.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Una niña, que ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, entró.

— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville per... — dijo con voz de mandona —. Oh, está dormido. Entonces...

— Entonces... ¿Qué? — dijo Ron con disgusto.

— ¿Lo has conseguido?

—Tu investigación no es correcta, y tu plan tiene fallas — dijo Ron, pero la niña parecía ofendida.

Hermione estaba apuntando la varita que tenía en la mano, directo al rostro de Ronald.

— Oh, ¿estás seguro que fue mi plan, Ronald Bilius Weasley? — Ron pareció intimidado —. Tu patética actuación es lo que está mal.

Se sentó. Ron se aclaró la garganta.

— Te recuerdo que antes de conocerme, eras solo un intento de muggle Granger. — dijo —. Ahora si te crees tan lista, hazlo tu.

— Cuidado con hablar de más Weasley — dijo Hermione —. Nadie en mi familia es mago, apréndetelo de memoria, desde luego, espero que tu cerebro no exploté en el intento... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y tu quién eres?

Se marchó, llevándose su dignidad.

Harry se agito, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville ni Hermione Granger.

Entraron tres muchachos, y una voz que Harry reconoció de inmediato le obligó abrir los ojos: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, el mismo muchacho al que rechazó una vez.

— ¿Es verdad? — Preguntó de nuevo —. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. ¡Estará en el tocador!

Malfoy miraba cada rincón del compartimento, hasta que su vista se deposito en el chico de ojos verde esmeralda que había conocido en el callejón Diagon

— Eres el chico de la tienda de túnicas, ¿no?

— Sí — respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido.

— Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle — dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba —. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco Malfoy lo miró.

— Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Pelirrojo, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener... ¡un Weasley!

Se volvió hacia Harry.

— Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias son mucho mejores que otras. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter clase indebida.

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy se encontraban fijos en Ron.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre esta vez? — dijo Malfoy, y un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas —. O prefieres seguir siendo el chico de las túnicas.

— Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Draco.

— Así que eres tú — dijo Draco, estrechando la mano de Harry —. Nos vemos en Slytherin.

Con esas palabras, los tres muchachos desaparecieron.

— ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

— Sí, en el callejón Diagon tuvimos un encuentro.

— Oí hablar sobre su familia — dijo Ron en tono lúgubre —. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

— Hum... Así fue — dijo Harry, mirándolo con rostro indiferente —. Es mejor que nos apresuremos y nos cambiemos de ropa. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia, cuando Harry miró por la ventanilla. El tren parecía reducir la marcha.

Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. Una voz retumbó en el tren.

— Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo. Guardaron las camisas en el baúl y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. El tren redujo la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se paró. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén.


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Selección**

Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces floreció una lámpara agitándose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:

— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid desbordaba alegría.

— Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Nadie hablaba. Neville, sollozaba de vez en cuando.

— En un segundo, tendrán la primera perspectiva de Hogwarts — exclamó Hagrid —, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se originó un fuerte ¡ooooooh! El sendero angosto se abría inesperadamente a la orilla de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, había un impresionante castillo.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! — gritó Hagrid, señalando los botes alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, el bote donde iba ya estaba lleno. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.

— ¿Todos han subido? — continuó Hagrid —. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y los botes se movieron al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Bajen las cabezas! — soltó Hagrid, repentinamente. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de un túnel oscuro, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por las rocas y los guijarros.

— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? — dijo Hagrid.

— ¡Trevor! — gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

La profesora McGonagall esperaba allí.

— Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall — dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino de piedra, hasta a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del recibidor.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts — dijo la profesora McGonagall —. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para alguna de las casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron en la capa de Neville, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia — dijo la profesora McGonagall, y salió de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde, la profesora McGonagall había vuelto.

— Ahora formen una fila — dijo la profesora — y síganme.

Harry tragó con dificultad. Parecía un sueño, no había indicios de guerra. Todos estaban vivos presenciando a sus posibles compañeros, ignorando lo que pasaría en unos años.

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un banquillo de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del asiento puso el sombrero puntiagudo de mago.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió, y comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor aplaudió cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall saco un gran rollo de pergamino.

— Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen — dijo —. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de trenzas salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, y se sentó.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! — gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse.

— ¡Bones, Susan!

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! — gritó otra vez el sombrero.

— ¡Boot, Terry!

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Los estudiantes de primer año seguían pasando, algunos mas nerviosos que otros.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... y, finalmente:

— ¡Potter; Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente por todo el comedor.

— ¿Ese Harry Potter?

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo.

— Mm — dijo una vocecita en su oreja —. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... oh, lo veo. Eso es muy egoísta, regresar y cambiar la historia, incluyendo la de los demás. Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Gryffindor no, en Gryffindor no».

— En Gryffindor no, ¿eh? Esa frase no te suena — dijo la vocecita —. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser más fácil, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza, Gryffindor es el camino que conoces ¿Por qué arriesgarte? Aunque… Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas **¡SLYTHERIN!**

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba tan aliviado de que no lo hubiera puesto en Gryffindor por segunda vez, que no se dio cuenta de que todos en el comedor parecían estupefactos. Los Slytherin le dieron una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Harry se sentó al lado de Parkinson y enfrente de Draco Malfoy que lo miro por un breve lapso de tiempo, luego tornó hacia el profesor Quirrell.

Harry miro a la Mesa Alta. En la punta, al lado contrario de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y sonrió con pesar. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore.

Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Blaise Zabini camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al otro lado de Parkinson, ignorando, igual que toda la casa Slytherin, a Harry. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Estaba hambriento, muy hambriento. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — dijo —. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar.

Harry miró los platos llenos de comida que había frente a él. Se sirvió en su plato: un trozo carne asada, algo de patatas asadas, pudín y zanahorias, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

— Eso se ve exquisito — dijo con tristeza Malfoy, observando a Parkinson que llevaba una cucharada de pudin a su boca.

— ¿Ni lo intentes...?

— Eres una glotona, Pansy — dijo Malfoy —. Te pondrás rechoncha y grotesca, por supuesto, cuando seamos grandes nadie te querrá.

— ¡Retira tus palabras! — dijo súbitamente Parkinson —. Tu mamá me contó algo muy interesante Draco. ¡Cuando fueron a comprar la varita, Draco accidentalmente...!

— Y-yo… — comenzó a decir Malfoy con temor, pero lo interrumpió Zabini.

— ¡Parkinson Pansy! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir revelar momentos que Draco considera íntimos o vergonzosos?

— Que Draco se tiña el cabello de rosa accidentalmente, cuando agitaba la varita, no es gran cosa... — dijo Nott — Al menos no comparada con aquella vez que el señor Malfoy le castigo, colocándole un hechizo que le impedía hablar y tuvo que comunicarse con mímica.

— ¡Theodore Nott! — chillaron al unísono, Parkinson y Zabini, al ver como los ojos de Malfoy se humedecían.

Parkinson agarró la oreja izquierda de Nott y tiró.

— Pansy, — dijo Malfoy, captando la atención de Parkinson — no creo que el señor Nott se alegre, cuando Theo llegue en vacaciones, a casa, con una oreja.

Malfoy pareció complacido cuando en las mejillas de Parkinson apareció un leve color rosa.

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse aislado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Su mirada se cruzó con la del profesor Quirrell y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

— ¡Ay! — Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y toda la mesa Slytherin le miro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó el Prefecto

— N-nada.

El prefecto asintió y todos volvieron a ignorarle.

— ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Snape? — preguntó abiertamente Malfoy.

— El profesor Quirrell, enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — respondió Harry

— Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? — dijo Parkinson a Harry.

Los ojos verdes de Harry relucieron con alegría, por unirse a la conversación de los Slytherin.

— Hagrid nos presentó en el Caldero Chorreante.

Zabini parecería inseguro, sus ojos pasaban de Quirrell a Malfoy, de Malfoy a Quirrell, rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué te interesa, Draco?

—No me agrada. Es raro y parece tan nervioso — dijo con tono sutil —. Hay que cuidarnos de él.

— De acuerdo — dijo Nott, y el resto asintieron conformes.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de cantar el Himno del Colegio, los de primer año siguieron a Larya el prefecto de Slytherin. Salieron del Gran Comedor y descendieron por la escalera de piedra caliza. Luego giraron a la derecha y continuaron su recorrido, por un largo pasillo libre de retratos. Final mente se detuvo ante un trecho muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

— Amicitiam integritatem — dijo Larya, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Pasaron de uno en uno y se encontraron en la sala común de Slytherin; era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.

— Las niñas duermen por el pasillo del lado derecho y los niños por el pasillo del lado izquierdo — dijo Larya mientras conducía a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta — Al ser estudiantes de primero, deberán dormir tres personas en una sola pieza. Cuando cursen tercer año se les otorgará habitaciones individuales.

Al final de un corredor Harry encontró, por fin su pieza, en la puerta había una placa de metal - Malfoy, Potter, Zabini –

Harry giró el picaporte y entró. En la habitación había tres grandes camas con dosel blanco. Sus cosas ya estaban acodadas en los roperos blancos con su letra inicial. Por su ventana podía verse pasar a las distintas criaturas acuáticas. Junto a la ventana se encontraba un sillón blanco, dos sillas del mismo color y una mesa de madera. Hedwig descansaba en una habitación continua a la suya junto a otras dos lechuzas.

— Hum… ¡ya está aquí, Blaise! — Informó Draco, a través del dosel — Bueno, Potter. Tu cama esta a mi derecha, y la ducha la está usando Blaise. Luego sigo yo. Como en cualquier lugar, hay ciertas reglas…

— ¿Reglas de…?

— Guarda silencio y escucha, Potter: Nunca dejes tirada la ropa, si vas a usar la ducha anuncia primero, arregla la cama aunque tarde despiertes y por ultimo si ocupas algo, lo que sea, pídelo — dijo Malfoy paseando de un lado al otro —. ¿Alguna duda? No perfecto.

— ¿Somos amigos, Malfoy? — preguntó con duda Harry.

— Amigos, — murmuró Malfoy para sí mismo —. ¡Por supuesto, somos amigos Harry!

Harry, Draco y Zabini se quedaron dormidos de inmediato.


	8. Capítulo 8

**En Slytherin**

Draco oyó el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, y unos suaves pasos iban hacia las camas de sus compañeros de pieza. Indeliberadamente, gritos sofocados llegaron a sus oídos, a través de las cortinas. Los chillidos de sus amigos le decían « ¡Corre Draco! », pero él se negaba a huir, les respondió que eran amigos y no les iba abandonar. Entonces Draco le vio, el profesor Quirrell estaba en su dormitorio, tenía puesto el turbante, y hablaba con él. Extrañamente del turbante salía una voz fuerte y fría.

Luego la voz le dijo a Draco que acabara con Harry Potter, porque ése era su destino. Draco contestó al turbante que no quería destruir a Harry, que eran amigos. El turbante se volvió cada vez más grande, que termino envolviéndole. Draco intentó romperlo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Theodore con su varita en mano, apuntando al dueño del turbante. El profesor Quirrell se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. En seguida el profesor Snape llegó gritando un hechizo hacia Quirrell... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Draco se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.

Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia Harry y Blaise, y se volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, Draco y Zabini ya estaban arreglados para subir a desayunar.

Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que salió de las mazmorras.

— Allí, mira.

— ¿Dónde?

— Al lado de Malfoy.

— ¿El de gafas?

— ¿Has visto su cara?

— ¿Has visto su cicatriz?

La mirada gélida de Draco y la indiferencia de Zabini, hicieron que los murmullos se detuvieran. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Draco, Zabini y Harry se sentaron junto a Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle en la mesa de Slytherin.

Nadie hablaba y Harry aun tenía algunas dudas.

— Draco, — dijo Harry, exigiendo su atención —. ¿Porque no confías en el profesor Quirrell?

De repente Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una leve risita que provocó el sonrojo de Draco.

—Ya lo había dicho, es raro y parece nervioso — dijo con tono pensativo —. Además usa turbante.

Draco parecía apenado, mientras sus amigos estallaban a carcajadas. Harry confundido cerró los ojos y pensó « ¿qué hay de malo en los turbantes? ».

Draco apreció cada gesto de desconcierto que mostraba el rostro de Harry, mientras éste mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Tu capa tiene una imperfección Pansy — le dijo Draco a Parkinson, que no paraba de reír. Parkinson abrió la boca y revisó su túnica.

— No, no tiene ninguna mancha.

— Mm… juro que he visto una — dijo Draco buscando su varita. Zabini y Nott dejaron de reír al instante —. Bueno, Potter. El turbante es un tocado de origen asiático y consta de una larga _chalina_ enrollada alrededor de la cabeza o sobre un sombrero. Los turbantes pueden ser de muchas formas, tamaños y colores, aunque su longitud rara vez excede los 5 metros. El uso de turbantes ha desencadenado algunos hostigamientos o crímenes de odio. "Un delito de odio es una conducta violenta motivada por prejuicios, y su producción y reproducción parecen propias de las sociedades humanas a lo largo de la historia." En algunas historias usan de antagonistas a personajes con turbante.

Harry prestaba atención absoluta a cada palabra que salía de los labios de Draco.

— Como ejemplo tenemos a _Jafar y_ Razoul que usan turbante y son los antagonistas de su historia. Ahora que lo pienso Piccolo tambien era malo al principio, vez Harry los turbantes tienen distintos inicios. ¿Cuál es el de nuestro profesor?

Había mucho más que ser de sangre pura, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que insultar a los demás por su sangre y decir unas palabras ofendidas. Los Slytherin eran muy leales con aquellos que consideraban sus amigos y con su propia casa, siempre que algún Slytherin se encontraba en problemas otro Slytherin aparecía a ayudar.

Las clases de los Slytherin eran muy pesadas, tenían materias extras y poco descanso. Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada martes y jueves a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Cuatro veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con la profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

Sin duda la asignatura Historia de la Magia seguía igual de aburrida. El profesor Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, por suerte su clase solo se impartía una vez a la semana, todos los lunes a primera hora.

Al profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, tenían que verlo seis veces por semana. La profesora McGonagall era como siempre estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

— Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts — dijo —. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cuervo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Nadie parecía impresionado y al contrario de la vez que estuvo en Gryffindor no tuvieron que hacer ninguna complicada anotación. La profesora les dio rápidamente cada uno una roca para que la convirtieran en algo que Harry aun no entendía.

Harry observó como Draco media y usaba un hechizó para limar la roca, sin saber que hacer volteo hacia Pansy que hacía lo mismo que Draco, todos los Slytherin de primer año parecían realmente concentrados en limar y dejar la roca totalmente brillante.

— ¿Hay algún inconveniente con su roca, señor Potter?

La profesora McGonagall cogió la roca y la observo detalladamente.

— Ninguno, profesora McGonagall — dijo Harry con tono inseguro —. No estoy seguro de que debemos hacer con la roca ni para que hay que limarla.

— De roca a perro, señor Potter — dijo —. Con una roca pequeña un perro pequeño, con una roca lisa un pelo suave.

— Creí que intentaríamos convertir una cerilla en una aguja.

— Se ha informado con estudiantes de otras casas, — dijo McGonagall —. Cada casa tiene su propio programa, algunos más pesados que otros. La casa de Slytherin alberga a estudiantes de Sangre pura o mestizos, y la mayoría de sus estudios básicos los han aprendido en la escuela elemental o en casa, para ellos transformar una cerilla en aguja es una ofensa a sus habilidades y a sus años de estudio. Los Slytherin tienen más asignaturas y horas de estudio, que los estudiantes de las demás casas en Hogwarts. Le sugiero que se adapté al itinerario de su casa.

Al final de la clase, todos habían cambiado con éxito la roca, sin embargo el perro de Draco había resaltado entre todos. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto en una bola de pelos de color blanco y pequeña que cabía fácilmente en el bolsillo de su túnica y dedicó al niño una sonrisa.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, resulto ser más interesante de lo que recordaba, las lecciones de Quirrell eran muy practicas y fáciles de entender. Al comenzar la clase los Slytherin lanzaron un hechizo a su tartamudeó, Harry pensaba que el hechizo hubiera sido efectivo si su tartamudeó no fuera falso. El fuerte olor a ajo, fue cubierto un encantamiento aromatizante. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano. Draco intentaba percibir cualquier signo que pusiera al profesor Quirrell y a su turbante en su lista negra. Por un lado, Harry analizaba cada movimiento del profesor Quirrell.

Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que ningún Slytherin confiaba en el profesor Quirrell, todos decían que era peligroso y que su magia emitía una extraña aura. Harry se dio cuenta que aun había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera venir del futuro le daba la ventaja.

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry.

— ¿Qué tenemos hoy? — preguntó Goyle a Draco, mientras echaba miel en sus waffles.

— Pociones Dobles con los de Gryffindor — respondió Draco —. Con el profesor Snape, debemos prestar máxima atención. Aunque sea al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, nunca nos favorece...yo diría que nos aplica doble castigo cada vez que cometemos un error.

— ¡Se terminó mi pergamino! — dijo Zabini. Draco cogió uno de sus pergaminos y se lo entregó —. ¿Y tú Draco?

— Aquí — dijo ensenándole otro pergamino — Escribe perezoso, porque lo que es yo… no pienso prestarte mis apuntes.

— Eh... pero los tuyos son mejores.

En seguida unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Hedwig pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry, este lo abrió de inmediato.

 _Querido Harry_

 _Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

— ¿Quién te escribe, Harry?

— Hagrid, — Harry alcanzó a ver interés en los ojos de Draco — quiere saber si puedo ir a tomar el té.

— Oh, entonces no hay problema si voy, ¿verdad?

Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Draco y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor bajaron las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, para tomar la clase de pociones.

Snape, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

— Ah, sí — murmuró —. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Harry se sentía mareado, mientras los profundos y oscuros ojos del Snape le miraban. Se suponía que esta vez sería distinto, era un Slytherin, solo le atormentaba cuando su casa era Gryffindor, al menos eso quería creer Harry.

— Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones — comenzó el profesor Snape. Quien parecía tener el don de mantener a la clase en silencio —. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

El silencio persiguió a aquel pequeño discurso.

— ¡Potter! — Dijo de pronto Snape —. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, que sonreía trasmitiéndole confianza.

— Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Las manos de Snape le indicaron que podía tomar asiento.

— ¡Weasley! — Prosiguió Snape — ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano en el aire, pero Ron no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

— No lo sé, señor.

— Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Weasley. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

— No lo sé — dijo Ron con calma —. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Slytherin, que le indicaba un gran peligro.

— Siéntate — gritó a Hermione —. Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Weasley?

Snape, no estaba complacido, le habían insultado en su propia clase.

— ¡Joven Malfoy! — dijo con tono burlón —. Podría iluminar al señor Weasley.

— Para tu información, Weasley; Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. — Draco sonrió complacido, era la misma sonría que le mostraba a Harry después de humillarlo —. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estás apuntando Weasley?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

— Se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Weasley.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

— ¡Chico idiota! — dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita —. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras los granos comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

— Llévelo a la enfermería — ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Ron y Fay, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

— Tu, Ronald Bilius Weasley. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? — pregunto Draco.

— Si no es nada.

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las cuatro y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Llegaron a una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

— Atrás, Fang, atrás.

Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—Entren —dijo— Atrás, Fang.

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar del magnífico perro negro. Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme.

— Siéntanse como en casa — dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang.

— Te presentó a Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry a Hagrid, quien escuchar el apellido Malfoy casi tira el agua hirviendo, que estaba volcando en una gran tetera. Sirvió pedazos de pastel y se sentó.

— Eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad? — dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo el sedoso cabello rubio de Draco.

— En efecto, Lucius Malfoy es mi padre, — Draco cogió el pastel, golpeó la mesa con él y dijo —. ¿Los ha hecho usted?

Harry le mando una mirada de advertencia a Draco, pero este solo miraba a Hagrid.

— Los he hecho con mis propias manos — contestó Hagrid rebosante de alegría.

— Pétreo pastel, — murmuro — son los favoritos de mamá. Confieso que son muy exquisitos, y su método de preparación muy complicado. Debes tomar el tiempo exacto para sacarlos del horno, luego hay que esperar al cuarto humo y transformarlo en dagas e introducirlo en el pastel, después volverlo a convertir en humo y colocar rápidamente un encantamiento de roca solida.

— Conoces muy bien el procedimiento, — dijo Hagrid pensativo — no sabía que a Narcissa Malfoy le gustasen los pétreos pasteles.

— A papá tambien le gustan, aunque no lo admita públicamente.

Harry se preguntaba ¿Cómo podría gustarle a los Malfoy un pastel que casi le rompió los dientes? pero fingió comprender la conversación de Draco y Hagrid, que parecían tener una plática civilizada, y eso le gustaba a Harry.

— ¡Hay que aplicar el hechizo o no podrás degustarlo, Harry! — dijo Draco de repente.

Harry miró hacia Draco como si tuviera un dragón en su cabeza.

— Tu, pétreo pastel — dijo Draco rodando los ojos. Colocó el pastel de Harry en su plato, tomó la varita de su túnica y apuntando a los pasteles, susurro — ¡Suavis!

Harry probó el pastel, era tan suave como una nube, con un toque de miel y fresas. Miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.

 _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_

 _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

 _Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

 _«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

— ¡Hagrid! — Dijo Harry —. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Harry y Draco regresaron al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel, Draco por obvias razones lucía alegre; Harry pensaba de que manera le contaría a Draco de la piedra filosofal, había reflexionado tanto durante la cena.

— Has estado muy sigiloso durante la cena, Harry — dijo Draco —. ¿Está todo bien?

— Es sobre Hagrid, ¿podrías llamar a los demás?

Aquella noche no tuvo dudas: Debía confiar en Draco y sus amigos. Unos segundos más tarde, Draco había regresado con Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Ya están todos, Potter — dijo Zabini, abriendo las cortinas de su cama.

— Bueno, el día que ocurrió el asalto en Gringotts, — comenzó Harry buscando el mejor método para explicarles lo sucedido — Hagrid vacio la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado.

— Vuelve a leer la nota Harry — pidió Theodore que acomodaba la cabeza en el regazo de Draco.

Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.»

— ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones? — cuestionó Pansy, quitando a Nott del regazo de Draco.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar? — pregunto Crabbe a Goyle que parecía totalmente pensativo.

— Solo existen dos lugares para mantener a salvo algo tan valioso — respondió Goyle —. La Mansión Malfoy y…

— Hogwarts — respondieron los siete al unísono.

Draco dio por concluida la pequeña reunión y todos regresaron sus dormitorios.


	9. Capítulo 9

**El Perro De Tres Cabezas**

Al siguiente día apareció una noticia en la sala común de Slytherin; que los hizo oponerse a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Slytherin y Gryffindor aprenderían juntos.

— Perfecto — dijo en tono apagado Harry —. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de los Gryffindors.

Amaba volar más que ninguna otra cosa.

— Lo harás excelente — dijo Pansy —. De todos modos, sé que nadie se atrevería hacerte frente… siempre hablan del niño que vivió y esas cosas, además siendo nuestro amigo nadie se atrevería a tocarte o cuestionarte.

— Draco podría enseñarte — añadió Theodore. Harry miró hacia Draco, que se encontraba concentrado en su libro de animales del mundo muggles — La verdad es que vuela muy bien.

La lectura de Draco fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado. La lechuza de Draco siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho gustaba compartir con sus amigos.

— Mis padres enviaron una nota — dijo con tono desconcertado Draco —. Oh, es para ti Harry.

Draco le extendió una nota y una bolsita de color esmeralda. Harry la tomó y leyó «Draco nos conto de su amistad, Felicidades por quedar en Slytherin. Atte. La honorable familia Malfoy-Black», abrió la bolsa rebelando una pulsera en forma de serpiente color verde esmeralda.

— Les darías mi agradecimiento.

Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

— ¡Es una Recordadora! — explicó con voz alta y clara. Harry podría jurar que Neville anhelaba que todos la admiraran —. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... — se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata —... es que has olvidado algo...

— ¿Esa es una recordadora? — preguntó con extraño brillo Pansy —. Creen que me la preste, siempre quise una, pero mis padres dicen que es un invento inútil.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo con ellos, — dijo Draco —. De qué sirve algo que no dice lo que has olvidado.

Pansy parecía realmente avergonzada. Draco suspiró y dijo:

— ¿Quieres observarla? — Pansy asintió compulsivamente —. Crabbe, Goyle ustedes también quieren, ¿verdad? Bien andando. ¡Nos acompañas, Harry!

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos y se la pasó a Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle para que la contemplaran.

Ron y Seamus saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, ya estaba allí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

— Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó junto a Harry, seguido por Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle.

— Lo siento, — expresó Pansy. — Por mi culpa casi te castigan, Draco

— Eso no importa, — dijo Draco moviendo su mano en forma de negación —. ¡Solo la mirábamos!

«Entonces, si querían ver la recordadora esa vez» pensó Harry.

Aquella tarde, a las tres en punto, Harry, Draco y los otros Slytherins bajaron corriendo los escalones de la segunda torre (donde estudiaban magia estelar), hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras los Slytherins marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia, habían llegado temprano lo único que había allí eran las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo.

Media hora después llegaron los Gryffindor, seguidos de la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

— Bueno ¿qué están esperando? — bramó — Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Harry miró su escoba.

— Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba — les indicó la señora Hooch — y digan «arriba».

— ¡ARRIBA! — gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry subió rápidamente a su mano, la de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo, la de Neville no se movió en absoluto, la de Draco y Pansy subieron lentamente con elegancia, la de Zabini al principio se negó hacerle caso.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Draco se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo que lo hacían perfecto.

— Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada — dijo la señora Hooch —. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajan inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Neville nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

— ¡Vuelve, muchacho! — gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, Cuatro metros... seis metros... siete metros...

BUM... Un espantoso ruido y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, hasta que comenzó a flexionar hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville.

— La muñeca fracturada — la oyó murmurar Harry —. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se regresó hacia el resto de la clase.

— No se muevan mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o quedarán fuera de Hogwarts antes de que puedan decir quidditch.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

— ¿Han visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? — dijo Draco y los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! — dijo Parvati Patil cortante.

— Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? — dijo con rostro rígido Pansy — Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

— ¡Miren! — dijo Draco, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba —. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy — dijo Ron con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Draco sonrió con diversión.

— Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?

— ¡Detente, Draco! — rugió Harry, pero Draco había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

— ¡Ven a buscarla, Harry! — lo reto Draco.

Harry cogió su escoba.

— ¡No! — gritó Granger —. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos.

Harry no le hizo caso. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba volar. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para ir más alto, Harry alcanzó a percibir una mirada de envidia por parte de Ron. Dirigió su escoba hacia Draco en el aire. Éste lo miró y dijo:

— Volar es divertido.

— Si, lo es.

— ¡Atrápala yo sé que puedes! — gritó Draco. Lanzó la bola de cristal que giró hacia arriba.

Harry atrapo la recordadora y bajo junto a Draco, a tierra con su escoba.

Extendió la mano hacia Parvati y le entrego la recordadora. Y dijo:

— Se la puedes dar a Neville.

Las clases de vuelo terminaron. Harry regreso con el resto de los Slytherin a su sala común.

— Draco ¿Por qué hiciste eso pudieron avernos visto? — reprimió Harry.

— Por lo del comedor. Además con la cara que puso Weasley cualquier castigo hubiera valido la pena.

— Potter, ven conmigo. — dijo Zabini, cogiéndolo del brazo hasta el dormitorio.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Zabini?

— Aléjate de Draco, Potter — dijo Zabini y se alejó.

Harry se quedó solo en la alcoba, sin entender porque le caía tan mal a Zabini. Bajo a la sala común nuevamente cuando escuchó a Draco exigir:

— ¿A quién fue? ¿Quién lo hizo, Crabbe?

Harry voltio a ver a Crabbe que traía a un inconsciente y golpeado Goyle. Se acerco más a Goyle, solo alcanzo a distinguir unas leves cortadas en el rostro y su labio partido, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la capa.

— Weasley y su grupo — respondió Crabbe —. Venia hacia la sala cuando los vi corriendo, me pareció sospechosa así que fui a ver y… encontré a Goyle.

— Maldito Weasley — dijo Draco, digiriéndose al Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Draco? — preguntó Harry, corriendo tras Draco.

— Voy a cenar Harry, que otra cosa puedo hacer en el comedor — respondió con sarcasmo.

Harry vio como Ron abandonaba el comedor seguido de Seamus, Fay y Hermione.

— ¡Weasley! — dijo Draco impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡Malfoy! — dijo Ron con extraña amabilidad —. Se te ofrece algo.

— Esta noche en el salón de los trofeos. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? — se burló Draco.

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo Ron — Seamus es mi segundo ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Draco se giro hacia Harry, que sin pensarlo asintió.

— Harry — respondió —. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Ron se fue, Draco y Harry se miraron.

— ¿Un duelo de magos? — preguntó Harry. — ¡no iremos!

— Vamos a ir, se puede meter conmigo pero con mis amigos nadie se mete…

Draco los estima mucho, pensó Harry, aquello era otra faceta que no conocía de Malfoy. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo a Zabini y Draco hablar de pociones. Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que tenía suerte al transgredir las reglas del colegio. Por otra parte, el rostro preocupado de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de ver hasta donde llegaría por sus amigos. No podía perderla.

— Once cuarenta y cuatro — murmuró Draco —.Vamos ya.

Se pusieron las capas, cogieron sus varitas. Bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la sala común de Slytherin.

— No puedo creer que te vayas sin nosotros Drakis — una tenue luz apareció rebelando a Pansy, Theo y Crabbe.

Harry parecía sorprendió de que todos se hayan dado cuenta de lo que planeaban, miró a Draco y Zabini quienes no parecían nada sorprendidos.

— Sabía que vendrían, nos vamos — dijeron Draco y Zabini al unísono.

— ¡Tú! — dijo Draco apuntando a Crabbe —. ¡Vuelve a cuidar a Goyle!

— Vamos — dijo Zabini.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron en el salón de los trofeos. Ron y Seamus todavía no habían llegado.

— Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Pansy.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Harry chistó salvaje-mente para que los demás lo siguieran, oyeron cuando Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

— Tienen que estar en algún lado — murmuro — Probablemente se han escondido.

— ¡Por aquí! — señaló Harry a los otros y, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Zabini tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Draco y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

— ¡CORRAN! — exclamó Harry, y los cinco se lanzaron por la galería.

Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, los guiaba directo a fluffy.

— Creo que lo hemos despistado — dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría.

— Weasley sabe jugar sucio — dijo Nott.

Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo, después de todo esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que sus amigos vieran al perro de tres cabezas.

Peeves salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

— Cállate, Peeves... Nos vas a delatar. — dijo Pansy.

— ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! — gritó Peeves —. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

Zabini saco su varita y susurro:

— ¡Alohomora!

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron y se quedaron escuchando.

— ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? — decía Filch —. Rápido, dímelo.

— Di «por favor».

— No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

— No diré nada si me lo pides por favor — dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

— Muy bien... por favor.

— ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! — Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

— Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada — susurro Harry — Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Pansy!

Pansy le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Harry fingiendo no saber. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba fluffy.

Harry abrió la puerta, retrocedieron y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron hasta las mazmorras

— Ropa usada — jadeó Harry, y la pared se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Se empujaron para entrar en la sala común y se derrumbaron en los sillones.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara.

— ¿Vieron lo que estaba debajo de él? — dijo finalmente Harry.

— Estaba sobre una trampilla — respondió Zabini con la respiración agitada.

—Ahora sabemos dónde se encuentra lo que saco Hagrid de la bóveda —aclaro Theodore.

— t-tres cabezas… u-un perro mo-mo-monstruos…o — balbuceada incoherentemente Pansy. Parecía estar en medio de un transe — s-seis ojos… co-colmillos.

— Tranquila, tranquila — susurro Draco abrasando a Pansy —. Todo está bien, tranquila... no lo dejaré lastimarte, no esta vez.

Harry se puso de pie, mirándolos confuso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Draco contempló a Pansy con los ojos llorosos.

— Cuando cumplí nueve años, mis padres me hicieron una fiesta — dijo — le ordene a los elfos que enceraran a Rufus en uno de los cuartos de la mansión. Esa tarde Pansy me pidió que le mostrara el baño, pero yo quería seguir jugando, así que le indiqué por donde quedaba. Ella fue sola, se perdió en los pasillos de la mansión, abrió cada puerta buscando la salida al jardín. Cuando abrió la penúltima puerta Rufus, mi perro de tres cabezas, salto sobre Pansy y la hirió. Estuvo seis meses en coma mágico. Debí haberla acompañado… fue mi culpa.

Draco parecía muy afectado, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras intentaba calmar a Pansy.

Harry seguía pensando en la historia de Draco, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro ponía muy mal a Pansy... y Draco se culpaba de ello.


	10. Capítulo 10

**El Trol**

Weasley no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Draco todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, de lo más tranquilos y relajados. En realidad, por la mañana Harry observaba como Draco, Zabini, Theodore y Crabbe ideaban estrategias para evitar que el perro de tres cabezas continuara en Hogwarts.

— Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso — dijo Pansy.

— Las dos cosas — dijo Harry con seguridad.

Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad, los Slytherins, del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.

Zabini y Theo no dejaban de pensar en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla, a lo contrario de Pansy y Draco que no podían dejar de pensar en el perro de tres cabezas, Harry por su parte no sabía cómo actuarían los Slytherin ante esto. Él tenía claro que necesitaría de ayuda para pasar algunas de las pruebas.

Sin embargo lo único que le importaba a Harry era evitar todas las muertes posibles y para ello debía deshacerse de Voldemort, tal vez sí lograba que Draco lo invitara a su casa durante vacaciones podría coger el diario de Tom, y si mataba al basilisco de una vez podría tener un año tranquilo, pero y si no lo conseguía y si sus amigos no tenían deseo de involucrarse, y si le contaba a Draco lo que sabía. El miedo comenzaba a asfixiarle. ¡ Su amistad todavía no era tan fuerte! , al menos eso creía Harry.

— ¡…HARRY! — gritó Draco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — reaccionó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos —. ¿Por qué gritas?

— Eso iba a preguntar — dijo con voz chillona —.Tengo rato llamándote.

—Lo siento, — dijo rápidamente Harry — ¿Decías…?

— Muy bien — dijo Draco, mirando radiante a Harry —. Sígueme.

Draco y Harry salieron rápidamente del comedor, subieron por la escalera, hasta un aula vacía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Draco —. Aunque tus labios digan "no es nada", tus ojos piden apoyo.

— Me preguntaba — continuó Harry con la mirada hacia el suelo —. ¿Soy un verdadero Slytherin? ¿Uno de ustedes, Draco?

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa, mostraba desolación y confianza. Suspiró y negó delicadamente con la cabeza.

— Nunca lo serás. Para ser un Slytherin se necesita más que un Sombrero Seleccionador — argumentó Draco —. Debes desearlo, sentirlo y confiar en tu casa, Harry. Mis amigos y yo, sabemos que estamos en una cuerda floja, te ofrecimos nuestra amistad pero tenemos realmente la tuya.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tú? — replicó Harry

— Nada, y supongo que tú no me lo contaras.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, Draco desapareció por la puerta del aula.

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado con las distintas asignaturas, por lo que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya habían pasado dos meses en Hogwarts.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer el simulacro, algo que todos se morían por hacer. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por equipos de tres para que practicaran. El equipo de Harry era Theodore y Goyle (lo que fue un alivio, porque Harry nunca había realizado el simulacro cuando estuvo en Gryffindor). Draco, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Crabbe y Zabini.

— Y ahora no olviden todo lo que hemos estado practicando — dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre —. Agua y Fuego; recordar, Agua y Fuego. Un encantamiento de levitación tambien podría ayudar. Es muy importante que confíen en su equipo y también que pronuncien las palabras mágicas correctamente.

El equipo de Pansy fue el primero en pasar, el escenario era tétrico y tuvieron que luchar contra un gigante. Luego siguió el equipo de Harry, cuya misión era esconder a un hombre lobo.

— El último equipo… — dijo el profesor — Draco Malfoy, en posiciones.

El equipo de Draco entró al aula de clases.

— Bien, — dijo el profesor; caminando hacia el aula vacía que se encontraba al lado —. Veremos su avance atraves de la pared que conecta ambas aulas.

Harry miraba la escena.

El equipo de Draco se hallaba en la entrada de un museo, en lo alto de la escalera, analizando cualquier posible ataque.

A mitad de camino Draco volvió para mirar a Crabbe. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre Zabini y Draco, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Zabini seguía absorto en su lucha contra una extraña criatura con largos brazos. Draco miró de nuevo hacia arriba. Un hombre se encontraba ahí viéndoles.

« Fuego — pensó Harry —. Porque no la queman». Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.

Se adentraron en el museo, buscando algo. Harry miraba impacienté, desde su lugar, como Draco asentía con la cabeza mientras entraban a una nueva sección.

Parecían estar los tres solos, la galería estaba desierta. Cuando Harry por fin la alcanzo a distinguir. Había una mujer que permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol y tras ella un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y con ojos verde mar. La mujer hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido Harry habría estado nervioso, era una extraña combinación de Snape y McGonagall.

« Muggles — pensó Harry —. ¿Qué hacen ahí? ».

Harry y los Slytherin percibieron algo en su mirada, como si quisiera pulverizar el friso…

— Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño — dijo.

Todos en el aula miraban sin entender lo que ocurría.

— Sí, señora — respondió el muchacho.

Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.

— ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? — Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.

« ¿Qué ocurre? — Pensó nervioso Harry —, ¿porque el equipo de Draco no interviene?, y ¿porque no pueden verlos?, ¿qué Encantamiento uso Draco? » .

— Me… me esforzaré más, señora — dijo.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

— No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson — prosiguió ella —. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, era como si desde el inicio estuvieran buscando a ese chico, porque cuando la mujer mencionó su nombre, todo el equipo se puso en formación de ataque.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió.

—Señora, yo no…

— Se te ha acabado el tiempo — siseó entre dientes.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Harry se quedó estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacer trizas al muchacho, a Percy Jackson…

Draco, Zabini y Crabbe empuñaron sus varitas.

— Resguarda a Jackson Crabbe — ordenó Draco —. Blaise ve por Quirón, el señor Brunner, infórmale nuestra ubicación y dile que Percy necesita su bolígrafo.

— Señora Dodds — chillo el muchacho.

La señora Dodds se lanzó sobre él.

— Incendio — grito Draco y la mujer retrocedió — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

— Soy Draco Malfoy tu primer guardián mágico, — respondió a Percy, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer —. El que se encuentra delante de ti es Crabbe, mi amigo y el que está por entrar es Blaise, mi otro amigo. Mi compañero, es decir, tu segundo guardián mágico no se ha asignado.

Y de pronto Zabini apareció en la galería, con el señor Brunner, el hombre que estaba fuera del museo, y le lanzó un bolígrafo.

— ¡Agárralo, Percy! — gritó.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el chico.

— Debes traspasarla con la espada, — dijo Draco —. No temas, ella no es humana.

Con un gemido, Percy la esquivó y preguntó:

— ¿Cuál espada?

Draco miro el bolígrafo que giraba en el aire. Jackson atrapó el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada.

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia el chico con una mirada asesina.

— ¡Muere, cariño! — rugió, y voló directamente hacia Percy.

El chico parecía preso del pánico e instintivamente blando la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo.

— Nos veremos de nuevo, — dijo Draco —. Cuando esta escena pase en tu vida.

El equipo de Draco, regresó fuera.

— ¡Oh, bien hecho! — Gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo — la pareja de Draco Malfoy es… Harry Potter, cuando se gradúen su obligación será cuidar de Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón.

Al finalizar la clase, Draco estaba de muy buen humor.

— No es increíble que nos toque juntos —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Sera divertido, te lo digo en serio.

— ¿No sabía que podíamos ser guardianes?

— Todos pueden — dijo Draco, mirando al resto de sus amigos, parecía un poco incómodo —. En realidad solo la casa Slytherin puede.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Harry, cuando tomaban su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, para la fiesta de Halloween.

— Salazar Slytherin no se fue de Hogwarts por lo que dicen — respondió Draco, sirviendo una tostada en su plato dorado —. Desde muy joven Salazar pensó que los muggles se levantarían en nuestra contra, antes de fundar el colegio intento convencer al resto de los fundadores de que Hogwarts solo admitiera a las familias de sangre pura.

— Pero los otros tres fundadores no lo aceptaron — añadió Theodore.

Draco parecía realmente agradecido por su ayuda.

— Cuando comenzó la persecución de muggles contra magos — continuo Zabini —. Slytherin abandonó el colegio, no sin antes construir la Cámara de los Secretos donde se cree que vive una bestia.

— Mi Padre piensa que puede ser alguna clase de Serpiente — dijo Pansy —. Ya saben por su raro don de la lengua.

— ¿Te refieres al pársel? — preguntó Crabbe, cogiendo otro pedazo de pastel de calabaza.

— Si, — respondió Goyle. Harry pensaba que los Slytherin sabían más de lo que debían —. Estoy seguro que a ese don se refiere Crabbe.

— Cuando Salazar Slytherin dejo el colegio, fue en busca de los dioses — dijo Draco llamando la atención de todos, pero en especial la de Harry —. Donde ofreció su vida a cambio que los magos de sangre pura, fuesen capaces de engendrar.

Harry estaba procesando las palabras de Draco, cuando Theodore continuó la explicación:

— Los dioses aceptaron, pero Zeus no parecía satisfecho así que dijo; "tu vida es inútil, cuidar de nuestros hijos, más útil será. A cambio de procrear, tú casa en guardianes se convertirán."

— Esa es la razón por la que los Slytherin se convierten en guardianes…

— Y por eso Salazar fue muy selecto a la hora de escoger a los miembros de su Casa — interrumpió Draco a Zabini —. Slytherin selecciona sus estudiantes de acuerdo a sus habilidades, ambición y status de sangre, así como la capacidad de engendrar. Seria muy injusto que un hijo de muggles tuviera que convertirse en guardián, un trabajo muy peligroso, solo por entrar a Slytherin.

— Escuché que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Granger, la que se hace llamar sangre sucia, estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. — dijo Pansy, cambiando de tema —. Al parecer Weasley, dijo unas tantas verdades que no soporto.

Harry salió del comedor con la escusa de que tenía que ir al lavado. En seguida…

El profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

— Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

— Prefectos — exclamó — conducir a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

— ¡Síganme! — anuncio el prefecto de Slytherin

— ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? — preguntó Theodore, mientras bajaban a las mazmorras.

— Es imposible — dijo Blaise —. Debieron dejarlo entrar; tal vez está relacionado con el perro.

Draco súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Blaise.

— ¡Harry!

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— No sabe del trol.

Draco miro directamente a los ojos de Blaise, este se mordió el labio.

— ¡Oh, bueno! — bufó. Alzo una mano y dijo —. Pero que nadie nos vea.

Se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de hombres. Harry no se encontraba ahí. A Draco se le ocurrió que tal vez fue a ver a Granger, por lo que dijo Pansy en el comedor, así que se dirigieron al baño de niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

— ¡Snape! — susurró Blaise, empujando a Draco detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Vieron a Snape cruzar el pasillo y desaparecer de la vista.

— ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? — murmuró Blaise —. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras?

— Realizar su propia investigación.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

— Se dirige al tercer piso — dijo Draco, pero Blaise levantó la mano.

Oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Blaise señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Unas piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíblemente horrible. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta, miró hacia el interior y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

—La llave está en la cerradura — susurró Draco —. Podemos encerrarlo allí.

—Buena idea — respondió Blaise.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta y de un gran salto, lograron empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

— Oh, no — dijo Blaise — ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!

Draco estaba tan pálido que podría hacer competencia con el Barón Sanguinario.

— ¡Granger! / ¡Harry! — dijeron Blaise y Draco al unísono.

— ¿Por qué piensas que Potter está ahí? — bufo entre molesto y preocupado Blaise.

— Solo lo siento aquí — respondió Draco con su mano en el pecho.

Lo último que querían hacer, era enfrentarse a un trol; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, jadeando de miedo. Draco empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Harry estaba ahí deteniendo al trol y Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

— ¡Distráelo! — gritó Harry.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón

— ¡Eh, tú cenutrio! — gritó Draco desde el otro extremo.

El ser deforme oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Draco, sin darle tiempo para correr o empuñar su varita.

— Cutis anserina — grito Blaise. Un rayo blanco, enfrió un poco el cuarto.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Harry empuñó su propia varita, y gritó:

— ¡Wingardium leviosa!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Draco fue el que habló primero.

— ¿Está... muerto?

— No, — dijo Harry —. Solo está desmayado.

— Harry James Potter, — dijo entre lágrimas Draco, golpeando delicadamente el pecho de Harry —. ¡Eres un tonto!

— G-gracias Harry — dijo Granger, intentando llamar la atención de Harry.

Se inclinó y extendió con timidez su mano.

— ¡Potter!

— ¿Eh?

— Potter, — dijo Harry con eje de indiferencia —. Para ti soy Potter, Granger.

Harry cogió de la mano a Draco y Zabini sacándolos de los baños.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Flamel**

Un momento después, de la salida de Harry, Draco y Zabini. La profesora McGonagall entro apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Hermione.

Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Las esperanzas de ganar puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Hermione

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, por todos los cielos? — dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada—. Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabas en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Hermione una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Hermione clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que atraparan a Potter. Entonces, las palabras salieron de su boca de forma automática:

— Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

— Bueno... en ese caso — dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a la niña —... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

— Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos — dijo la profesora McGonagall —. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

Harry, Draco y Zabini pasaron rápidamente por la abertura del muro. El rostro de Draco Malfoy reflejaba alivio; de estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, de que estuvieran a salvo, además del resto.

— No tenían que haber ido al baño de niñas — se quejó Harry, y se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala común.

Draco permaneció mudo; no le apetecía perder la amistad de Blaise ni la de Harry.

— ¡No tenían que haber ido al baño de niñas! — imitó Zabini con voz chillona—. Es verdad… no teníamos porque ir, Potter. A pesar de ello fuimos, salvamos tu patético heroísmo…

Harry se puso de pie.

— Lo tenía controlado…

— Querrás decir; apunto de aplastarte. Nos portamos muy bien al sacarte de este lío — dijo Zabini —. Aunque por mí, podrías haber muerto.

Draco se inclinó hacia Zabini y...

¡Slap!

La mejilla de Zabini se pone roja.

Harry y Theodore (quien recién entraba a la sala) trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

— Draco… — sollozó Blaise mientras llevaba su temblorosa mano hacia su mejilla roja. Se volvió hacia Harry, con la varita levantada —. Esto es causa tuya, Potter. Desde que apareciste solo eres un problema.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Draco solo vio como Blaise caía al suelo, inmóvil.

— ¿Lo has petrificado? — preguntó Theodore asombrado.

— ¿Por qué lo hechizaste, Potter? — gritó Draco con pavor. Empuñó su propia varita y sin mirar a Harry; dijo: — _¡Enérvate!_

Blaise se puso de pie, con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo Draco estrechándose contra el pecho de Zabini —. No vuelvas hacer una locura.

Draco se apartó de Zabini y camino hacia Harry.

— Nunca vuelvan hacer eso. Considero a Harry Potter como mi amigo e intento que todos nos llevemos bien, pero ustedes tambien deben intentar… — dijo Draco con tono afligido — no me hagan decidir entre ustedes. Porque no puedo elegir a uno. Blaise ha sido mi amigo desde pequeño y Harry tan solo desde que entramos al colegio, pero le consideró un gran amigo inversamente de sus secretos.

— Yo…

— Ahora no, Blaise… — interrumpió Draco con la mirada hacia el suelo — Aclarémoslo luego. Ya es tarde y me encuentro cansado, solo quiero dormir.

— Está bien.

Harry y Blaise se quedaron quietos, mirando como Draco desaparecía por uno de los corredores.

— Intentémoslo — dijeron al unísono Harry y Zabini.

Pero desde aquel momento Harry y Blaise se convirtieron en amigos. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden alejar, y la amistad de Draco Malfoy es una de ellas.

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, las mazmorras se volvieron más frías de lo usual. Las criaturas del lago que habitualmente pasaban por las ventanas de los dormitorios parecían deprimidas.

Cada mañana las criaturas, se acercaban hacia la ventana para saludar a los alumnos de Slytherin.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aquel día, los Slytherins bajaron al comedor más temprano de lo acostumbrado. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma del chocolate.

— ¡Ayer no cenaste! Por eso debes desayunar.

— Agradezco tu preocupación, — dijo Theodore con tono glacial — pero no me apetece.

— Pero te encanta el chocolate — insistió Blaise — ¡No puedes seguir molesto!

De inmediato, Draco se dio cuenta de que la discusión no terminaría sin una disculpa.

— Si puedo

Theodore se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando.

— ¿Por qué está molesto Theodore? — le preguntó Harry a Draco, quien se encontraba teniendo una pequeña pelea de miradas con Blaise.

— Hum... Blaise cogió sus apuntes — respondió Draco mientras veía a Blaise salir por tras de Nott.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch.

Draco y Harry se reunieron con Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Blaise en la grada más alta. Para sorpresa de Harry, Theodore se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la de Blaise.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

— Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos — dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Dirigiéndose especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año.

— Monten en sus escobas, por favor.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

— Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

— ¡JORDAN!

— Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

— Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

— Slytherin va a ganar.

— Pareces seguro Draco — dijo Harry, jugando con su dije.

— No han sacado el arma secreta Harry.

— ¿Cuál arma? — Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco le miro y sonrió.

— Cuando estemos en segundo lo sabrás.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — dijo Harry, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Higgs.

Por encima de ellos, el buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de Flint o la snitch.

Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry vio a Flint asentir y a Higgs escribir un extraño símbolo con su escoba, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch.

— Slytherin toma posesión — decía Lee Jordan —. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... Slytherin anota, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... está a punto de... finta Flint le ha pasado a quaffle a Pucey... otro gol de Slytherin... Johnson se apodera de la quaffle... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el torbellino de aire, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry le vio. Demasiado veloz, parecía fusionarse con el aire. Se preguntaba el porqué Higgs no mostro su talento cuando rivalizó en primer año contra él. El buscador de Gryffindor, Axel Nigs, también la había visto. Hombro con hombro, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Higgs era más veloz que Axel. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas. Aumentó su velocidad y…

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Nigs, cualquiera diría que intentaba desviarle la dirección de la escoba, pero los Slytherins mantenían la mirada fija detrás de Flint y Harry vio como Higgs desaparecía por el símbolo que había dibujado anteriormente.

— ¿A dónde fue? — pregunto Harry, cuando los Gryffindors gritaron "¡Falta!".

— Algo malo está pasando… — respondió Theodore al ver como los demás bajaban su mirar hacia el suelo —. Lo único importante, es que vuelva.

Harry no comprendía muchas cosas de los Slytherins. Desde su ingresó han realizado distintas pruebas y simulacros, todas con el propósito de convertirse en un guardián.

Hasta el momento Harry y Draco eran los únicos guardianes, el resto continuaban siendo ayudantes.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos, cuando la señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol.

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.

— ¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

— Esto no es un repugnante juego muggle, rojito — le grito Draco desde la tribuna de Slytherin a Dean —. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch...

— ¿Qué es una tarjeta roja? — preguntó Pansy con tono pensativo.

Harry estaba más atento en el partido que en la conversación de sus amigos.

— Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

— ¡Jordan! — lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

— Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

— ¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

— Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

Cuando Axel esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Higgs había regresado con su ropa rasgada y salpicada de manchas rojas. Parecía agotado e inestable. Durante un segundo Harry pensó que iba a caer de su escoba. Higgs se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Sonrió y comenzó a buscar la snitch.

Lee seguía comentando el partido.

— Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban mientras que Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo consiguiera detener.

De pronto las grabas guardaron silencio, observando a Higgs que iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno esquivando cada bludger y cada jugador que se atravesaba en su camino, con Axel siguiéndole de cerca.

Higgs freno a unos centímetros del suelo, alzo su mano y gritó:

— ¡Tengo la snitch!

— Media hora, unos malditos treinta minutos sin saber cómo te encontrabas — gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde, cuando estaban en la sala común de Slytherin.

— Era el rayo de Zeus — explicaba Terence Higgs a toda la casa Slytherin —. Intentaron robarlo y la señora Narcissa solicito mi ayuda. No podía abandonar a la guardiana de Zeus, además es la mamá de uno de nuestros compañeros. La primera regla de un Slytherin es nunca traicionar ni abandonar a otro Slytherin.

— Gracias — dijo Draco. Harry no comprendía lo sucedido, pero si sabía que ser guardián era algo muy peligroso —. La familia Malfoy-Black asegura la vida de Terence Higgs como ayudante oficial.

Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se miraron, preguntándose qué le iba a responder. Harry decidió prestar atención al juramento, quizás algún día el tambien debería hacerlo.

— Yo Terence Higgs prometo mi lealtad y la de mis descendientes hacia la noble familia Malfoy-Black — dijo a Draco.

Un rayo, un tridente y un cerbero aparecieron rodeando una gran "M" como un tatuaje en la cadera de Higgs.

— Mi familia se encuentra protegida por los Malfoy — dijo tratando de verse indiferente.

Durante las últimas dos semanas Harry indagaba la mejor forma para introducir, la piedra filosofal, en sus típicos temas de conversación. Fue aquel viernes, cuando surgió el momento perfecto para hablar de eso.

Como ya era rutina, Theodore iba todos los jueves por un nuevo libro a la biblioteca. Un día antes Harry había arreglado todo para que el primer libro que Nott viera fuera el de Alquimia, pues gracias a Pansy se había enterado que el papá de Theodore no le dejaba acercarse a nada que tuviera como referencia la palabra Alquimia.

Ese día Harry bajo a la sala común, preguntando:

— ¿Qué hacen?

— mm... Draco y Blaise juegan ajedrez, Pansy hace una lista sobre las telas que necesita para confeccionar su nuevo guarda ropa… — dijo Theodore dando vuelta la hoja del libro — Goyle y Crabbe fueron por algo para comer… por mi parte leo este libro de alquimia, es muy interesante. Sabias que… el antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos...

— La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro — dijo Blaise interrumpiendo Theodore.

— También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe — agregó Draco, moviendo una pieza del tablero —. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece...

—… a Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera — dijo Pansy con voz chillona —. Con mal sentido de la moda.

— El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años — concluyó Harry satisfecho de que todos estuvieran tan informados.

— Ahora a todos les interesa una piedra con poderes — bufó Theodore.

— Theo, cariño sabes que nuestros padres al igual que los tuyos nos dieron clases privadas — dijo Pansy con tono maternal —. Harry es inteligente y de seguro leyó el libro antes que tú. Perdona por interrumpir…

Harry solo podía intuir que aun le faltaba mucho por conocer de los Slytherins. Tambien comprendió el error que cometió al juzgarlos sin conocerles.

— ¡Jaque mate!

— ¡Quiero la revancha Draco…!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Las Fiestas**

Se acercaba la Navidad. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado, perfecto para practicar patinaje sobre hielo. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban ansiosos de que empezaran las vacaciones. Los pasillos se habían vuelto helados, y una corriente de aire golpeaba cruelmente las ventanas de las aulas.

Los Slytherins desde muy temprano se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, buscando el calor de las chimeneas encendidas. Mientras que en la sala común se encontraba el profesor Snape colocando un hechizó de calefacción.

Al estar muy ocupado con la sala común de Slytherin, Severus olvido colocar el encantamiento para mantener tibio el salón de clases. Los estudiantes hacían todo para mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

— Se quedaran a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts — dijo Draco, en una de las clases de Pociones —, porque… no los quieren en sus casas.

Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Pansy y Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle carcajearon ante el desconcierto reflejado en los rostros de ambas serpientes. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, sonrió divertido. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Pansy y Blaise bajaron a la sala común informando que pasarían las navidades junto a Draco y Harry. Disgustado por la sobreprotección que le brindaban, había tratado ignorarles y de mostrarse indiferente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, porque en sus tiempos libres estaba muy atareado con los deberes, que pasaba pocas horas con sus amigos. Así que Malfoy irritado, había vuelto a su plan inicial; fastidiar a Pansy y Blaise.

Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. El profesor Snape había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no era que su familia le odiara, ya que probablemente estarían encantados de que fuera para Navidad. Pero dos días antes sus tíos escribieron para informarle que Marge pasaría navidad en casa. Cuando Draco se entero, escribió una nota sus padres donde les comunicaba que se quedaría, porque no dejaría solo a Harry. La noticia viajo hasta oídos de Pansy y Blaise.

— ¡Me quedare! —dijo Blaise, posando la mano derecha en su cintura y miró decidido a Draco.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

— Hola, Hagrid. — Saludaron los Slytherins, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. A excepción de Draco, que miraba fijamente el árbol, hasta que Weasley decidió irrumpir en su ángulo de visión.

— Hola, Chicos.

— ¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? — La voz fría y gangosa de Draco, que solo usaba contra Weasley, llegó desde atrás.

— Draco Malfoy, el Guardabosques de Hogwarts… un titulo perfecto, para alguien tan presuntuoso — dijo Weasley con burla — no podías caer más bajo. De Rico y mimado a pobre y repugnante.

— Tú, hablado de pobreza. Me sorprendes Weasley — articulo Draco con voz gélida —. Supongo que mi belleza no tiene límites, hasta de guardabosques me vería bien... aunque la choza de Hagrid parece un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

Ronald se lanzó contra Draco justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¡WEASLEY!

El Gryffindor soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

— Que bueno que llega, profesor Snape — dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol —. Weasley insulto a Malfoy, y él respondió insultando a su familia.

— Pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid — dijo Snape con voz amable —. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora márchense todos.

Weasley pasó bruscamente, balbuceando con frustración.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?— preguntó Goyle.

— Voy a matarlo — dijo Draco, sacando la lengua ante la espalda de Weasley —. ¡Miren como dejo mi ropa!

— Lo detesto — añadió Harry —. A Weasley.

Pansy miraba el camino por donde Weasley se había marchado. Sin poder retener sus palabras dijo:

— Realmente se parece a una mosca.

Theodore, Blaise y Draco carcajearon al instante.

— ¿Una Mosca? — comentó Goyle, atraves de la resonantes risas de sus tres amigos. Pero Goyle no era el único extrañado por tal comparación, Hagrid, Harry y Crabbe estuvieron a punto de preguntar lo mismo.

— Si, es molesto y asqueroso. Revuelve toda la comida como si fuera excremento, se lo come y luego observa la comida de las otras casas. A saber donde ha puesto sus manos antes.

Los siete siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración. El salón estaba espectacular. Luces, una docena de arboles y muérdagos estaban distribuidos por todo el Comedor.

— Nos queda media hora para el almuerzo. Es mejor que regresemos a las mazmorras — dijo Theodore —. Aun no termino mi equipaje y sólo queda un día para las vacaciones.

—Y eso me recuerda... — dijo Crabbe — Draco, Harry, nos prometieron ayudarnos con nuestros equipajes.

— Sí, claro, tienes razón — dijo Draco, obligándose a apartar la vista de Pansy, que sonreía mientras sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para estallarlas con los dedos.

— Hasta luego, Hagrid — se despidieron educadamente los Slytherins.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Draco y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en formas para escapar de Pansy y Blaise. La casa Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, a excepción del cuarteto así que tenían la sala común para ellos. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. En ocasiones Draco le explicaba a Harry, las leyes de los sangre puras que eran trasmitidas de generación en generación, por lo que no se encontraban en ningún libro.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en lo divertido que había sido ese día. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue una montaña paquetes a los pies de su cama.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — lo saludó medio dormido Draco, que había recibido el triple de obsequios que Harry.

Harry salto de la cama y se puso la bata.

— Para ti también — contestó Harry, sentándose en la única orilla libre de la cama de Draco —. ¡Mira esto! ¡Eres el rey popularidad!

Un ahogado golpe, se escucho por todo el dormitorio.

— A quien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea, de colocar los obsequios al borde de mi casa — se quejó Draco, intentando apartar los paquetes, que habían caído sobre su regazo.

Draco, sonrió y cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de dorado y tenía escrito: «Para Draco de Theodore Nott ». Contenía una novela visual de la escritora Lisa Desrochers. Era evidente que Draco estaba emocionado por empezar a leerlo.

Siguió abriendo el resto de los paquetes; recibió un diario encantado de parte de Pansy para que solo él pudiera abrirlo, Blaise le regalo unos DVD de películas, Marcus Flint le envió chocolates, Crabbe y Goyle le obsequiaron una cesta lleva de dulces, sus padres le mandaron el reciente manga (Akatsuki no Yona) y un libro de artes oscuras junto a unos cuantos chocolates, Harry le regalo una lámpara de lava. Tambien recibió joyas, libros, dulces, tintes, plumas de parte de la mayoría de los Slytherin, de unos cuantos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Por su parte Harry recibió una flauta de madera por parte Hagrid, de tío Vernon y tía Petunia algo de dinero y ropa. Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle le obsequiaron dulces y pasteles, Theodore le regalo un libro de magia antigua, Pansy le obsequio una caja de bromas, la familia Malfoy le envió una copia del libro de artes oscuras y Draco le dio unos panques de calabaza con nueces, que aun se encontraban calientes.

— Mm… los has hecho — comentó conmovido Harry.

Las mejillas de Draco tomaron un color rosado, mientras asentía levemente y se volvía a mírale directamente como si esperara alguna clase de crítica.

—Deliciosos — susurro Harry —. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy cocina?

— Desde que los elfos me explicaron como encender el horno, sin que la cocina arda.

Harry lo cogió el último regalo y lo desenvolvió.

— Es una capa invisible — dijo Draco fascinado — ¡aquí hay una nota!

Draco se inclino y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:

"Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti. "

— No tiene firma, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron al contemplar la nota.

— ¿Sucede algo, Harry?

— Nada — dijo Harry. Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Por qué había recordado a Ron? ¿Realmente había enterrado su pasado?

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Pansy entraron. Blaise despertó con un sobresalto, mientras Harry escondía rápidamente la capa.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — dijo Pansy muy emocionada —. ¡Eh Blaise, mira!

Pansy giró, mostrando el conjunto que llevaba puesto. Consistía en unos vaqueros negros de cintura alta, unas botas de color negro uno más largo que el otro y una blusa blanca con mangas largas de espalda descubierta.

— ¡Cortesía de Draco! ¡A Harry también le han regalado una copia del libro de artes oscuras! — expresó Pansy —. Los padres de Draco, suelen ser exigentes con la educación.

— Yo recibí una colonia y el nuevo álbum de los reyes mágicos — dijo Blaise, mostrándole a Pansy sus obsequios —. Es evidente que me aprecia más.

— Mira esta tela y sus deta…

Draco y Harry salieron de la habitación. Dejaron en ella a Blaise y Pansy, que discutían por quien había recibido los mejores regalos.

— Es la primera vez que pasó las fiestas fuera de casa — dijo Draco.

— La Navidad es para pasarla en familia y amigos.

Sobre la mesa aparecieron pavos rellenos, patatas asadas, escaladas de verduras, pollo, caprese y griega, teteras de plata y cristal que portaban café, chocolate caliente, té blanco y ponche de calabaza, pudines de Navidad, Brownies de chocolate, Gelatinas, Cupcakes esfera y Pasteles.

Veinte minutos después Blaise y Pansy se unieron a Harry y Draco, quienes marchaban hacia las enormes puertas de roble. El cuarteto paso una velada muy divertida, jugando en la nieve. Más tarde, congelados y exhaustos, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí Blaise y Draco jugaron ajedrez, mientras Pansy y Harry los observaban y apostaban.

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan satisfechos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a las criaturas acuáticas, que danzaban por todo el lago.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Draco. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: en Harry y que le ocultaba.

Blaise, le sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que algo le molestaba. El mismo gesto que le trasmitía seguridad, confianza, aquel que se llevaba todas sus preocupaciones. Sin más que pensar, corrió las cortinas de su cama y se quedó dormido.

Durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad Draco permaneció todas las tardes en el despacho del profesor Snape. Harry por su parte comenzó a tener pesadillas. Deseaba poder olvidar todas la muertes, las mismas que cada noche le atormentaban, pero no pudo no con Voldemort tan cerca. Una y otra vez, soñaba que su padrino y sus amigos desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Pansy tenía razón. Mis padres suelen ser exigentes, pero esta vez se han vuelto locos — dijo Draco, cuando leyó la carta que su padre le había escrito. Demandaban las mejores calificaciones o todas sus colecciones de libros irían a la basura.

Tambien habían recibido mensajería de Goyle, Crabbe y Theodore, informándoles que volverían ese mismo día antes de la cena.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! — gritó Goyle, que entraba a las mazmorras con su maleta —. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que deberían hacer! ¡Vinimos al colegio a estudiar, hacer magos y brujas de provecho para el mundo mágico, a levantar el apellido de nuestras familias; No a jugar como unos niños de tres años! ¡Somos hijos de las familias más prestigiosas con principios y orgullos por encima de las nubes! ¡Somos Slytherin astutos e inteligentes, no Hufflepuff llorones ni Gryffindor torpes...!

Un woow se produjo en la sala común de Slytherin.

— ¡Goyle ven siéntate aquí! — dijo Theodore, que había llegado minutos antes junto a Crabbe —. Iré por Madam Poppy

— ¡No tengo discapacidad intelectual! ¡Así que no me trates como un tonto! — pidió Goyle con tono amable —. Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estas…

— Theodore Nott — llamó Blaise, molesto —. El está bien, todos lo estamos.

En ocasiones Harry creía que sus amigos ocultaban mucho tras esas miradas gélidas. No comprendía su actitud. Fuera de su casa y círculo de amigos se muestran orgullosos, llenos de prejuicios hacia los muggles y los hijos de muggles; dentro de esta suelen ser muy agradables, despreocupados y muy protectores.

Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a pasar las tardes de estudios en la biblioteca de Slytherin. Draco pasaba menos tiempo con ellos, porque todas las horas libres se iba misteriosamente al despacho de Severus.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me complace invitarles a leer mi obra más reciente titulada: Un Portal Hacia El Amor Un Portal Hacia El Amor, que también es un Drarry, podrán encontrarla con Facilidad en mis historias.


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Un Huevo Filosofal!**

Era miércoles por la tarde y como ya era costumbre Harry, Draco, Theodore, Pansy y Blaise se preparan para visitar Hagrid en su cabaña. Pero en una extraña coincidencia, el Slytherin se cruzaron con el profesor Snape, que bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido.

La palabra "victoria" floreció en la mente de Harry, cuando los Slytherin están interesados en ello. Deslizándose de forma silenciosa siguieron a Severus a través del bosque, ocultándose detrás de los grandes y espesos árboles.

Caminaron por a long rato hasta que oyeron voces, aun con esa distancia lograron ver a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Sin embargo, no puedo ver la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Los chicos se esforzaron por oír lo que decían.

—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, - comenzó un tartamudear la molesta voz de Quirrell - de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus ...

\- Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado - dijo Snape con voz glacial -. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Los Slytherin se inclinaron hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape caballerosamente lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Ya has averiguado cómo enterrar a esa bestia de Hagrid?

\- Pp-pero Severus, y-yo ...

\- Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell - dijo Snape, deslizando su variante por su cuello mientas daba un paso hacia él.

-Y-yo no s-sé ...

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

\- P-pero y-yo no ...

\- Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, - lo interrumpió Snape - cuando hayas tenido un tiempo para pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Severus se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro.

Los Slytherins - olvidándose de Hagrid - volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin corriendo. Allí se iniciará a un especular lo ocurrido recientemente.

\- Es tan valiente, - dijo Pansy con voz chillona - ¡el profesor Snape!

\- ¿Sí? - dijo Blaise, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Theodore.

\- ¡Sabía que no deberíamos confiar en Quirrell! - exclamo draco

\- Lo que importa, ahora es ... - dijo Theodore sin aliento - es la Piedra Filosofal. Quirrell trata de conseguirla y Snape tuvo que amenazarlo.

\- Entonces debes estar protegido por encantamientos, contando un mullido - dijo instantáneamente Harry, con tono fijo -. Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos para romperlos

Draco, Theodore y Pansy asintieron, pero Blaise se preguntaba:

\- ¿Quién es Fluffy?

\- El perro de tres cabezas, pertenece a Hagrid. Se le escapo a la otra vez que platicábamos.

\- ¿La Piedra estará segura mientras Hagrid no hable de más? - preguntó Draco; y aunque Harry deseara negar aquello, estaba consciente de que. En ese caso no durará mucho, Hagrid no es tan reservado. Y Seves un tanto emm ... solo diré que, Quirrell, podríamos estar cogiendo la piedra mientras nosotros hablamos

\- ¿Sev? - No Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, es de cariño, ¡Severus es mi padrino!

En las semanas que siguieron a un Draco, esta vez fue más difícil. Llegó después del toque de la vida y el despertar, ya se había ido, Harry sabia que su amigo dormía menos de lo necesario, pero no había sido así que su energía hubiera bajado.

Cada vez que pasaba por el despacho de Snape, Harry, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Draco o Severus estaban allí. Snape se encuentra en mi molino de lo habitual, lo que significa significativamente que Draco o la Piedra estaba en peligro. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Snape, le preguntaba por Malfoy, y le respondía que no le importunara.

Habían pasado dos días desde que, Draco, había sido dejado en el despacho de su padrino. Sin embargo, en su mente surgían otras cosas. Tenía que comenzar en un horario para repasar sus apuntes. A Harry no le habría importado, pero no podría haberlo hecho.

\- Draco, faltan meses para los exámenes. Descansa, aunque sea solo hoy.

\- ¡En Realidad! Faltan diez semanas, un día, replicó Theodore, con sus conocimientos de Herbología en la mano, doce horas, uno dos tres cuatro ... seis segundos aproximadamente

\- Ya lo escuchaste solo faltan diez semanas

\- Al menos puedes dejar tus apuntes un par de horas. Mientras vamos al comedor a almorzar - dijo Harry con tono áspero -. De todos los modos, ¿para qué repasas si eres el mejor de la clase?

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Te ha dado cuenta los kilómetros de libros que están en juego? Son muy importantes harry Están diciendo "auxilio", "draco", "auxilio ... no nos abandones". - dijo Draco, con los comentarios de su exageración. No olvides que soy el segundo lugar de nuestra generación. ¡La Sangre sucia ocupa el primer puesto!

\- Pero el resto de las casas solo deben estudiar siete asignaturas: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía y Herbología. Las lecciones de vuelo, que son obligatorias - respondió Harry con reproche -. Nosotros tenemos tres asignaturas más: Defensa Contra las Criaturas Mitológicas, Historia de los dioses y Pociones Divinas. En total son diez, sin contar vuelo.

Conforme pasaban los días, los estudiantes de la casa.

Era un buen día, el cielo era claro y suave brisa anuncia el cambio de estación, Harry estaba en lo más tranquilo leyendo el libro de pociones:

\- ¡HARRY!

Se oyó un grito y la puerta se abrió de golpe, un chico rubio con ojos grises ingresó corriendo en la cama junto a Harry

\- Draco, ¿qué pasa?

\- Necesito ayuda con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - estalló Draco, arrojando la pluma y el libro, al mismo tiempo que miro directo hacia los verdes ojos Harry. Era la primera vez que su rubio amigo, le pedía ayuda en algo. Harry feliz, la reconoció los apuntes de Draco -. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Leía - dijo con una voz pacifica

\- ¿Crees que la Piedra esta a salvo? - dijo Draco pensativo.

\- No estoy seguro, pero ahora debes estudiar Defensa, haber ...

Harry comenzó a explicar y subrayar los temas que "posiblemente" vendrían en el examen. Cansados de repasar, tomaron un tiempo para vagar por los pasillos del castillo hasta que encontraron un libro con un libro en mano.

\- ¡Buenos crepúsculos Hagrid!

Hagrid oculto rápidamente en su abrigo enorme un pequeño libro. Era obvio que el guardabosque no deseaba, que alguien se enterase lo que investiga, sin embargo, Draco logro en la portada del libro

\- ¡Dragones! - susurró -. ¡Hagrid estaba interesado en dragones!

\- Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí - dijo Harry

Eso fue contra nuestras leyes, dijo Draco. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709. Aunque los dragones son seres interesantes, buenos guardianes y sobre todo son criaturas muy bellas; No se pueden domesticar, es peligroso.

\- Pero existen permisos para la crianza de dragones en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? - pregunto Harry

\- Por supuesto que hay - respondió Draco -. Aunque necesita ser alguien con muchas conexiones en el Ministerio Británico de Magia, sobre todo en el área de criaturas mágicas. Esa clase de consentimiento no es fácil de obtener, te lo aseguro.

\- Entonces, ¿el señor Malfoy podría conseguirlo? - dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña del guardabosques, la sorpresa de Draco y todas las cortinas cerradas, llamaron a la puerta. Un «¿quién es?».

En el interior; El calor era asfixiante. Pese a una era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. A continuación, le preparamos el té y la oferta de bocadillos de comadreja, que solo Draco acepto.

\- Entonces, ¿querían preguntarme algo?

\- Sí - dijo Draco, con voz electrizante -. Nos preguntábamos si podías decir si hay algo más que custodia en la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.

Hagrid lo miró con aire cauteloso.

\- No puedo - dijo -. En primer lugar; I don't know. En segundo lugar, ustedes ya saben demasiado, así que tampoco se dirijan a lo supiera. Esa piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts ... Aunque eso ya lo sabían, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguarlo lo de Fluffy.

\- Oh, Dumbledore, puedes confiar ciegamente en ti - dijo Draco, con voz cordial y florera - Me preguntaba en quién puedo confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, está claro que en ti.

Con esas palabras, el orgullo de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry miro a Draco, que sonreía con prepotencia. No había duda, Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que ambiciona.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo…. Déjame ver ... Yo le presté a Fluffy ... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos ... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall - contó con los dedos -, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por por supuesto Esperen, me ha olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

\- ¿Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿verdad? - preguntó Draco con incertidumbre -. Y no se lo dirás conscientemente a nadie, ¿cierto?

\- Jamás ni a un alma - dijo Hagrid con vanidad.

\- Bueno… - murmuró Harry -. Hagrid, ¿podría abrir una ventana? Draco se esta asando.

\- No puedo, Harry, lo siento - respondió Hagrid.

Harry miró de reojo hacia el fuego. Sabiendo lo que era, preguntó:

\- Hagrid ... ¿Qué es eso?

En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro de dragón.

\- Ah - dijo Hagrid, con nerviosismo -. Eso ... este ...

\- Espero, que no estés pensando en mentirnos Hagrid, - amonestó Harry - ¡porque el huevo filosofal no existe!

\- ¿Dónde lo he conseguido, Hagrid? - Draco, con entusiasmo, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver el huevo - Debe haber tenido un costo tan alto como tres años para conseguir un permiso del ministerio.

\- Lo gané - explicó Hagrid -. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, en un juego de cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, y él de ser sincero.

\- ¡Es un huevo ilegal! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? - preguntó Draco.

\- Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco - dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada -. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, mezclan con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mira, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Draco no.

\- Hagrid, es ILEGAL, puede ser un _Azkaban La sentencia por un huevo. Es un año, todos lo saben_ \- dijo con énfasis.

Pero Hagrid no le escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

Así que Draco ya tenía algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía suceder a Hagrid si alguien descubry que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña. ¿Estás de sobra decir que tu padre se entaría de eso?

En aquel momento, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».

Draco no quería faltar a la clase de Historia de la Magia para ir directamente a la cabaña. Harry tardo todo el desayuno en convencerle.

\- A ti te encantan los dragones, ¿cuántas veces en la vida veras un dragón saliendo de su huevo?

\- Tenemos clases ...

\- ¡Después de los pedimos los apuntes a Theo! - susurró harry

Weasley y su pandilla. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara. Ron y Hermione seguían planeando como hacer la vida de los Slytherin un infierno.

Harry y Draco siguieron durante el camino hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia y, al final, Draco aceptó la cabaña de Hagrid en la hora libre. Cuando la finalización de las clases son la campana del castillo, los dos entregaron sus cosas a Pansy y caminaron velozmente por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

Cuando entraron el huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en el cascarón. Se acercaron las sillas a la mesa y se esperó, de pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa.

— Es… precioso — murmuró Draco. Alargó una mano para acariciar las alas del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

Harry pensó, que el rubio de su amigo, necesitaba urgentemente un par de lentes. A él le seguía pareciendo un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus afiladas alas eran enormes, tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

Estornudó y unas chispas salieron.

— ¡Bendito sea! Miren, conoce a su mamá — dijo Hagrid.

— Harry — susurró Draco —. Uno de tus fanáticos nos ha seguido

Harry iba a preguntarle "¿Qué fanático?", cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Hagrid

\- Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina ... - respondió Harry «sintiendo un Déjà vu». Miró con seriedad, incluso a distancia, era capaz de reconocer aquella cabellera rojiza. Es Weasley ... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.

Algo en la tranquilidad de Weasley durante toda la semana ponía nervioso a Harry. ¿Qué pasa con la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña del guardabosques, junto a Draco, tratando de hacer entrar en la razón en Hagrid.

\- Déjalo ir - lo instaba Harry -. Déjalo en libertad.

\- No puedo - decía Hagrid -. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.

Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía el humo de las narices.

\- He decidido llamarlo Norberto - dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos -. Ya me reconoces, miren. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- Hagrid - dijo Harry en voz muy alta -, espera un par de semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Weasley se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

\- Yo ... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco bruscamente.

\- Señor Malfoy - dijo.

\- Mi padre hace lo que puede - dijo Draco -. Pero una autorización, para este problema, lleva tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Cuándo se ha hablado con él? - preguntó incrédulo

\- Es mi papá, ¡puedo hablar con él cuando quiera! ¡No necesitábamos autorización alguna! Draco vociferó, contrariado. Respondiendo a tu interrogación, mande una carta a padre el mismo día que Weasley descubrió el dragón

Al final, Hagrid aceptó la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy.

La noche del viernes Harry y Draco estaban sentados en la sala común. El reloj de la pared acabó de tener doce campanas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Una lechuza surgió de la nada, y se situó frente a Draco. En su pata izquierda había atada, con listón plateado, una carta con el sello de la Familia Malfoy.

\- ¡Bessel! - dijo Draco

Bessel es la lechuza de Draco Malfoy. Sus plumas son de un tono negro con destellos blancos y sus ojos son de color azul grisáceo.

\- ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de padre!

Draco comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta y clara.

Querido Draco:

¿Cómo estás? Gracias por acordarte de tus padres. Me encantó agregar a un área de criaturas mágicas en el mundo del juego, pero aún no tengo una reserva para él solo y un profesional en dragones. Lo mejor será ir a visitarte el lunes a medio día, te esperaré en el patio de la choza de Hagrid, el guardabosque. Eh, obtenido el permiso del ministerio, para tener el dragón de forma legal. Procura no causar problemas.

Te quiere

Lucius malfoy

PD tu mamá manda saludos y besos.

Termino de leer y tener un color rosa apareció en las mejillas

\- Hagrid debe hablar con el director - dijo Harry -. No será tan fácil de explicar ...

El lunes había llegado tan rápido como un correcaminos. Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su padre apareciera

\- Son las 12:45 pm, ¿crees que tarden? - Le pregunto Harry a Draco

\- Nariz

Cinco minutos más tarde, Hagrid, por ejemplo, dos hombres y una mujer, se acercan a un paso lento y firme como si estuviéramos en el medio de una pasarela.

\- ¡Draco, hijo!

La mujer rubia de ojos azules y pálidos.

\- Madre, ¿Cómo ha estado? - dijo Draco con un porte elegante y respetuoso hacia su figura materna.

\- De maravilla, ¿Cómo va el colegio?

No podría estar mejor. ¡Buenas tardes, padre!

—Draco, es una alegría verte de nuevo. No vas a presentarnos a tus amigos, hijo

\- Será un placer Padre, Madre, Señor Dobess, Mi derecha se encontrará, Rubeus Hagrid el Guardabosque del colegio y Harry Potter y Mis amigos más confiables amigos - dijo Draco - Harry, Hagrid, Les presento a mis padres, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy Junto a ellos viene el distinguido Señor, un importante conocedor y cuidador de dragones.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida ya era de noche. Con ayuda del señor Dobess, Hagrid metió a Norberto en una gran jaula que contiene diversos tipos de juguetes y comida.

\- ¡Adiós, Norberto! - sollozó hagrid

Harry y Draco no tienen que evitar sentir la pena por Hagrid, que se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¡Mamá nos vemos pronto!

\- Hasta pronto, señora y señor Malfoy.

\- Cuídense - les dijo Narcissa Malfoy

Entrar en el castillo y bajar rápidamente por la escalera que llevaba directo a las mazmorras

\- ¡Ya casi hemos llegado! - Harry resopló, mientras entraban a la sala común.

Una lámpara brillante al lado de ellos, en aquel momento, se encontraron con cinco rostros malhumorados.

\- ¡Donde estaba! - Gritó Pansy —Vagando por la noche ... ¿Cómo te atreves ...?

—Tú no lo entiende, sartenes - dijo Draco con ojos llorosos.

Draco Malfoy se ponía sentimental, cada vez Pansy se enfurecía con él. Para el joven de los Malfoy, Pansy era como una hermana que mejoraba el respeto y la protección.

\- Padre vino ... y quería verme.

Pensamiento suspiro derrotada

\- ¡Vamos, Draco! Ya es tarde debes dormir, igual tu Harry


	14. Capítulo 14

**Castigo**

Era de día en el colegio de magia y hechicería, y como era costumbre los estudiantes disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno en el comedor, a excepción de dos chicos de casas rivales que se encontraban en el laboratorio de pociones fregando calderos.

—Estúpido Weasley por tu culpa tengo detención— dijo el rubio de primer año mientras tallaba una difícil mancha

— ¡Mi culpa!, te recuerdo Malfoy, que tú fuiste él que ayudo, a esconder un dragón, al tonto del guardabosque... oh y no solo hiciste eso. Sino que tambien conseguiste que lo convirtieran en una clase de mascota legal— se defendió el pelirrojo, mirando como Draco batallaba con la mancha del caldero.

—Claro que lo hicieron legal acaso olvidas que soy un Malfoy... no fue esa la razón por la que tu pobretona familia pidió mi mano en matrimonio Weasley, — dijo Draco, con tono imperioso —. ¡Oh! y no solo fue la mía también la de los Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Longbottom, Goyle y Crabbe, ¿tanta urgencia tienen para salir de pobretones? Los únicos que valen la pena en esa familia son los gemelos y tus dos hermanos mayores, al menos ellos tienen dignidad.

Cuando la familia Weasley se entero que Ronald iba a nacer de la misma edad, que la mayoría de los herederos más ricos del mundo mágico, optaron por comprometer a su hijo con una de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico, los Malfoy.

Al cumplir diez años, los Weasley, llevaron al pequeño Ron a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco estaba feliz de conocer a un nuevo amigo, pero cuando los padres del pelirrojo hablaron de matrimonio le pareció un completo interesado, así que lo boto como la mayoría de los chicos que solo le hablaban por su apellido y dinero.

Después del rechazo de los Malfoy, los Weasley visitaron al resto de las familias sangre pura para comprometer a su hijo pero fueron igualmente rechazados. Convirtiendo a su familia en una traidora, fueron en busca de los Granger, una familia de sangre pura que fue castigada por sus crimines dejándolos sin poderes.

La familia Granger tenía una hija de la misma edad de Ron, llamada Hermione, la actual prometida de Ronald.

—Draco yo... no sabía cuando fuimos a tu casa hace un año que intentaban comprometernos —dijo Ronald acercándose para acorralarlo contra la mesa sujetando su rostro _._

—Perdiste el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre traidor de la sangre. Me das asco Ronald. — dijo Draco, empujándolo con fuerza y mandando a Weasley golpearse con la estantería de ingredientes.

Weasley salió del aula de pociones partiendo directo a la enfermería.

— L-lo be-besaste. — tartamudeo Harry. Quien se encontraba de pie frente a él. Su estomago daba vueltas y su pecho dolía, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, tal vez el tambien debía ir a la enfermaría.

— ¡Los lentes solo los tienes de adorno, Potter!

Ataco Draco, molesto, sabía que no era correcto que le hablara así pero su falta de confianza dolía, porque Harry creía que él haría eso, si fue el Weasley quien presiono sus labios con los suyos, eso no contaba como un beso o si. No, un beso es como los que se daba su papa a su mama eso era un beso, después de tanto pensar llego a la conclusión de: " _esto fue una violación_ ". Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresas y dijo:

— ¡Weasley me acaba de violar!

Si Harry no estuviera lo suficiente molesto, se hubiera reído por lo que Draco acaba de confesar, cogió con fuerza el brazo de su amigo y lo llevo hasta la sala común. Atravesaron la pared, al otro lado de ella se encontraba Zabini y Parkinson que al verlo, lo separaron violentamente de Draco. El rubio se frotaba con delicadeza la roja muñeca.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Potter? — dijo Blaise tomando Harry por cuello de su camisa.

Harry lo miro desafiante unos minutos para después volver su vista al rubio. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá repasando lo sucedido, como era posible que unas palabras terminaran en pelea.

—Basta Blaise esto fue culpa del Weasley menor— dijo parándose para tomar la mano de Harry y guiarlo hasta el sillón.

Harry se sentó y Draco recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Como ya era costumbre Harry, empezó a jugar con la sedosa y larga cabellera del rubio.

— El Weasley me... ¡Me violo!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron Blaise y Pansy — ¿Potter?

Lanzaron a Harry una mirada interrogante. Sabían que Draco siempre sacaba conclusiones elocuentes. Pero y si decía la verdad… castrarían, matarían y se lo darían de comer a los dragones. El Weaslette es un estúpido pero eso rebasaba el nivel de majaderías.

— No Draco, Weasley no te violo — explico Harry más calmado y convencido de que Ronald era el culpable de todo.

— Harry, Harry, Harry… hizo algo que yo no quería, eso es violación — dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón su amigo.

—Bueno si... te quiso dar un beso a la fuerza, pero no te hizo algo más porque yo entre.

— ¡No veo la diferencia!, aunque si lo pones de ese modo...

— Un traidor abuso de mi pequeño, me las pagara, chicos los veo en la noche a las diez y media en la sala común

Masculló Pansy, se paro y camino a la salida súper molesta. Harry por su lado, se escabullía a la oficina de Filch: _"tal vez lo pueda colgar desde la torre de astronomía",_ pensó metiendo un par de cadenas en su bolso.

Cuando el reloj apunto las diez y media, los Slytherin se reunieron en la sala común. La noche se volvía peligrosa para algunos Gryffindors; ninguno de los cinco chicos quería arriesgarse sin un plan, caminaron por los largos corredores del Castillo, cuidando de no toparse a Filch o su gata.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry susurro la contraseña y entraron a la sala común. Los tres chicos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los hombres, mientras Pansy iba a la de las mujeres buscando en las puertas el nombre de Granger. Harry guio a Draco y Blaise hasta la habitación de Ronald.

—Síganme —dijo Harry, usando un lumos y conduciéndolos hasta la cama donde reposaba Ronald Weasley —. Seguro que lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a creer que puede acorralar a una serpiente, ¿verdad?

— Eh...

Draco sonrojado miraba Blaise, que se encontraba rojo de ira, mientras Harry solo sonreía.

—Oh, sí... es una lástima que no podamos aplicarle una imperdonable... — comentó Blaise apuntando su varita a la frente de Ron —. Supongo que bastara con unas cuantas cortadas, un cambio de pelo y unas pesadillas.

—Yo robe las cadenas de la oficina Filch, sería una lástima regresarlas sin usar...

Draco lo miro con frialdad dando entender a Harry que estaba en contra de sus pensamientos

— Bien — dijo Harry, alzando las manos resignado — allá vamos, y no olvides aplicar un silenciador Blaise por si empieza a gritar.

Neville comenzó a despertar, se levanto de la cama rumbo al baño, abrió la puerta. Draco le aplico un encantamiento regresando al gordito a la cama. Entonces Ron dejo escapar un grito:

— Ahhh... ¡Desátame Potter!

Los tres chicos lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadilla tendrá? — preguntó Draco

— ¿Quieres ver? — insinuó Harry

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Harry lanzo un encantamiento sobre Ronald y unas nubes brotaron rebelando una imagen. Weasley atado de las piernas y manos en algo parecido a un cuarto de baño, rodeado de arañas gigantes

— ¿Por qué tengo arañas? — pregunta Draco a apuntando a su imagen.

— Maldito Weasley— susurro Blaise derramando la poción que cambiaria el color rojo del cabello de Weasley a arcoíris.

Harry alzo su varita apuntando a Ron, susurro un encantamiento que le haría pequeñas heridas que no se cerrarían con ningún encantamiento o poción mágica hasta dentro de una semana. Los chicos tomaron a Draco de mas manos y lo sacaron de ahí

— Ni en una pesadilla, deja de torturar a Draco

— Tal vez le quiere — dijo una voz chillona proveniente desde las escaleras —. Sabes deberías resignarte, Blaise.

— ¿Qué tal, Pansy?

—Si la güerita no dio problema, de ahora en adelante se mantendrá alejada de nosotros o al menos eso dijo sollozando.

Una vez terminado su trabajo regresaron a la sala común.


	15. Capítulo 15

**La Verdad**

La noche era tormentosa; un grupo de amigos, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, se encontraban reunidos en una habitación, sentados en el pasto bajo un hermoso árbol.

Harry intentaba aclarar su mente...

— ¡Harry!

Estalló Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para hablarlo en esta habitación?

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Draco no lo presionara más. Había pasado una semana, desde que decidió contar la verdad. No iba a negar que se sintiera nervioso, después de todo, sus amigos eran los hijos de las familias poderosas y cercanas a Voldemort. Los miró con cautela y se irguió, serio, entre los seis.

— En la antigüedad no habría creído ni confiado en ninguno de ustedes. Después de todo eran Slytherin engreídos, malcriados, presumidos; creyéndose superiores y haciendo menos al resto, fríos, prepotentes, ingeniosos, sin sentimientos ¡Solo eran serpientes rastreras, eran mis enemigos!

Comenzó Harry, y sin estar seguro de cómo continuar dijo:

— El Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore, Remus y mi padrino se convirtieron en mis únicas guías, transformando a un niño ingenuo en algo similar a un tren a una marioneta.

Decía con una triste sonrisa sus amigos saben que no deben interrumpir, ¡no ahora que se liberaba! Solo escuchaban atentamente analizando cada palabra que decía Harry

» Dirigido por Dumbledore, dividido entre rieles, deseando ver que hay fuera de la dirección a la que se me obligo ir, sin siquiera oponerme. Atado entre hilos siendo cada vez más fácil de manipular, relleno de nada y al mismo tiempo todo. Gryffindor y Hogwarts eran todo para mí, mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia, mi escape y protección, pero tambien era un lugar lleno de peligros de los cuales cada día debía cuidarme. Mi enemigo número uno era una serpiente rubia, mi enemigo numero dos un hombre con problemas de ego, mis amigos Ron y Hermione; quienes creía conocer.

El valiente león rugía por ayuda, se encontraba herido, pero nadie se acercaba. Más que rugir, el león sollozaba, solo un niño se aproximó, sin embargo, el león temeroso le atacó.

» Me equivoque en todo, me case con una pelirroja, fui Auror y el salvador del mundo mágico, solo cometía error tras error. Mi primer error fue no hacerle caso al sombrero seleccionador. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, el recuerdo de Draco obsequiándome moneda, vino a mí. La había convertido en collar hasta que llego el día de usarla, el día en que descubrí que todo fue un engañó. Corrí sin dirección alguna, incluso llegue a una fuente donde tire la moneda, deseando una oportunidad para cambiar ese destino, para cambiar lo que era, lo que soy.

No había marcha atrás, Harry lo sabía

» Cuando abrí los ojos, yacía sobre la cama en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, en casa de mis tíos, sonreí sabiendo que era una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo destino y un nuevo Harry.

Los Slytherins se miraron

— ¿Nos ocultas otra cosa? — preguntó Theodore, rompiendo el silencio. Harry asintió con lentitud —. Habla Harry...

— Dentro de seis años habrá una guerra, donde morirán muchas personas que me importan, personas a las que quiero proteger como a ustedes. Voldemort y Quirrell son la misma persona están tras la piedra filosofal que se encuentra oculta bajo la trampilla que custodia fluffy. Mañana por la noche intentara cogerla, debo impedirlo… por segunda vez — dice analizando el rostro de sus amigos —. Draco, tu papá tiene un Horrocrux de Tom que debo destruir. Así como el anillo, la diadema y munchos otros, teng...

— ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESO! — gritó Draco, furioso.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Piensas llevarte todo el crédito! No tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos entrenado por años. Aunque no lo creas, estamos a tú nivel en habilidad y me atrevería a decir que incluso sabemos más. Por lo que dijiste, se te enseño solamente lo que vemos en el colegio y lo que viste en la academia de Aurores, pero eso no son los únicos hechizos mágicos Harry.

Las serpientes piensan sus opciones antes de avanzar. Draco miro hacia sus compañeros nuevamente y dijo:

— Entre los sangre pura, se han transcendido hechizos y pociones que nunca conociste, ya que los Weasley dejaron de enseñárselas a sus hijos desde hace mucho y… los Granger tienen prohibido enseñarlas. Así que, iremos juntos por esa estúpida piedra, le pediré el libro a padre junto al resto de las cosas que tenga mi familia, después me das la lista. Desde el año que viene comenzaremos los entrenamientos, ¡si habrá una guerra hay que prepararnos! Pero te exijo, no adelantes los hechos con tu padrino, Remus y el resto de las personas importantes, porque podrían no aparecer en tu vida, cambiar el presente implica cambios en el futuro.

— Entraste a Slytherin, y según tu historia eras Gryffindor ¿habido cambios? — preguntó Blaise, mirándolo directamente.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Al parecer el resto de los Slytherin concuerdan con el razonamiento de Blaise.

— Bueno… no fuimos al bosque prohibido y mis tíos son más amables, sus familias parecen no detestarme y Dumbledore no me ha llamado ni una sola vez a su despacho. ¡Oh! El profesor Snape está menos insoportable y Weasley junto con Granger son mis enemigos — dijo restándole importancia a los hechos —. Esperen, ¿no están enojados o sorprendidos?

— De alguna manera ya lo intuíamos, siempre cuidabas tu forma de hablar y sabias más de lo que deberías — dice Crabbe, sorprendiendo a Harry — ¡Ahora sabemos la razón!

— Son demasiados cambios — susurro Theodore, confuso. Blaise parece concordar con él, sin embargo, Pansy y Draco niegan con la cabeza mientras Crabbe y Goyle se mantienen neutros.

— No, todo va en orden. Tal vez esto es lo correcto, quizás, si Harry, no hubiera quedado en Gryffindor las cosas sucederían así desde un inicio. Solo piénsenlo, probablemente las personas murieron de forma innecesaria y, si Granger y Weasley; fueron una prueba de Dumbledore para medir la competencia Harry, así sabría si era necesario ayudarle o si es capaz de forjar su camino por sí solo. Cabe la posibilidad de que Dumbledore nunca haya querido utilizar Harry, hay una posibilidad de cuidarle en el entorno de Gryffindor, debido a que tus decisiones se tomaron por lo que escuchabas y no por lo que experimentabas.

Explico Pansy, sin tener efecto alguno sobre Harry. Quien no estaba del todo convencido de dicha teoría, pero el resto de los chicos concordaban con ella.

— Tú solo buscabas cariño, — dijo Theodore — un cariño irreal, puesto que no todo se debe mostrar con palabras o físicamente.

— Aun hay algo que no entiendo — vociferó Goyle, por primera vez desde que había iniciado la disputa —. Si Harry, era enemigo de Draco ¿Por qué habría de darle una reliquia familiar? ¿Cómo lo es la moneda dorada?

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana. Y Harry quería una explicación. No obstante, esa fue la ocasión en donde los Slytherin, en espacial Draco, no pudieron contestar a una duda de Goyle.

Draco miró fijamente sus zapatillas blancas y dijo:

— No sé, ¿Qué pudo suceder para que se la otorgara Harry? Supongo, ya saben que este tipo de reliquias no pueden ser usadas por cualquier persona — dijo Draco proyectando la información en forma de holograma —. ¡No es necesario, ser genio para descubrirlo! Sospecho que de alguna forma se gano mi confianza.

— O quizás él es... — insinuó Pansy, con duda —. No eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

— Pansy Parkinson eso extraordinariamente imposible — respondió de golpe Blaise, entre divertido y apenado —. Harry expuso su mala amistad ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Harry captó la mirada de Theodore y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que no sabía de qué hablaban, porque Theodore parecía asombrado y furioso. Crabbe sabía que, a Harry debía de haberle costado mucho compartir su secreto, para prevenirlos del peligro que se avecinaba.

— Oigan, nos estamos desviando del tema inicial — dijo Crabbe — ¿La piedra?

Los siete amigos se miraron entre sí, recordando la razón principal, por la que estaban fuera de sus camas en una noche lluviosa. ¡Nunca iban a un lugar sin ningún plan! Y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

— ¿Qué pruebas hay? — Resopló Theodore. Iban a perder sin duda puntos por esto, pero nunca dejarían a su amigo solo —. Debemos hacer un plan — dijo mirando a Harry —. Tú ya has estado ahí, así que ilústranos.

— Primero esta...

Harry Potter reveló cada desafío al que se enfrentarían. Faltaban unas horas, habían creado un plan que acabaría con Voldemort sin correr ningún riesgo y lo mejor de todo, no perderían ningún punto de su casa, sin olvidar que no ocuparían la intervención del director, hasta estuviera resuelto el problema.

Harry decidió que era mejor dormir es la Sala de los Menesteres. Al principio, los Slytherin se negaron pero al final reconocieron que era más sencillo, que volver a las mazmorras.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Pruebas**

El clima era caluroso, en especial en el aula grande donde realizaban los exámenes escritos. Les habían suministrado plumas nuevas, personales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.

También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían dos gotas de agua en una espada. Ganaban puntos las espadas más afiladas, pero los perdían si el fuego las evaporaba. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para curar a un hijo de Zeus.

Harry lo hizo el examen con rapidez, tratando de ignora las punzadas de dolor que sentía en la frente. Draco pensaba que Harry aun les ocultaba algo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, producida durante la guerra, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada de Voldemort le atormentaba.

Tal vez porque ellos no habían vivido lo que Harry vivió en el pasado, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle no parecían tan preocupados por el Futuro como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Quirrell o algún otro estuvieran tramando.

El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Media hora respondiendo preguntas sobre los inventos de viejos magos, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.

— Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé — dijo Draco, cuando se reunieron con los demás en la sala común —. No necesitaba haber estudiado los libros avanzados de la biblioteca.

—Te dije que con los apuntes alcanzaba — suspiró aliviado Blaise, recostándose en el sofá —. Pueden aliviarse un poco, falta una semana para que sepamos lo bien que nos fue, y Harry, relájate, no hace falta preocuparse.

Harry se frotaba la frente.

— ¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! — estalló enfadado —. Una guerra se aproxima. Están por robar la piedra, pero no parece importarles.

Harry se encontraba agitado.

— Harry, relájate, — sugirió Draco — Blaise tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, iremos esta noche.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de algo, algo importante. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el muro, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas en aquella ocasión. Pasar ante Fluffy solo... solo... Pero...

Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¿Adónde vas? — preguntó Blaise, adormilado.

— Acabo de pensar en algo — dijo Harry. Se había puesto cadavérico —. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

— ¿Por qué? — anheló saber Pansy, levantándose.

— ¿No les parece un poco raro — dijo Harry, subiendo por los escalones de piedra — que una canción de cuna duerma un perro de esa magnitud? Qué suerte tengo al saber pasarlo, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?! — dijo Draco, pero todos se echaron a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

— Hola — dijo sonriente —. ¿Han terminado los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber algo?

Draco iba responder cortésmente, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

— No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

— No lo sé — respondió Hagrid sin darle importancia —. No se quitó la capa.

Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.

— No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Blaise se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.

— ¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

— Puede ser — dijo Hagrid, tratando de recordar —. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.

— ¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? — preguntó Harry, con calma.

— Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: acariciando, al mismo tiempo, sus tres cabezas se tranquiliza en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

— ¡No debí decir eso! — estalló —. ¡Olviden que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde van?

Nadie hablo hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en la cabaña.

— Tenemos que ir a la sala común — dijo Harry

Miraron alrededor, como si temieran ser sorprendidos.

— Tendremos que... — empezó a decir Draco pero súbitamente una voz cruzó la entrada de las mazmorras.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué están haciendo los siete aquí?

Lo miraron sin decir nada.

— No deberían estar dentro en un día así — dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida, el profesor Snape, que llevaba levitando muchas cajas.

— Vamos a la sala común — dijo Draco con arrogancia, según le pareció a Harry.

— ¿A la sala común? — repitió Severus, con tono suspicaz, como si sospechara algo inverosímil —. Los siete, ¿Por qué?

Harry tragó: « ¿Y ahora qué? ».

— Es… secreto — dijo Draco, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque padrino Severus se enfadó.

— Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, — dijo con frialdad — por cada uno.

— ¡Setenta puntos! — prorrumpió Draco con aire desesperado —. ¿Mejor empléenos un castigo?

— Soy un mago ocupado, Joven Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para cuidarlos durante un castigo...

— Pero... — dijo Draco, sin embargo, Snape lo interrumpió.

— Por cada minuto es un punto menos.

— Pero Harry y la Piedra Filo... — dijo Pansy, de forma inconclusa

Fue evidente que el profesor Snape no esperaba aquello. Las cajas que llevaba se desplomaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.

— ¿Hagrid...? — masculló.

— Es mejor que volvamos a los dormitorios — dijo Theodore finalmente.

Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.

— Tengan cuidado, una noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que visiten permanentemente a sus familias. Que pasen un buen día.

Esa tarde los siete permanecieron sentados en la sala común, lejos de todos, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros subir para la cena. Cuando volvieron de la cena, nadie los molestó: después de todo, todos de los de Slytherin se metían en asuntos privados. Pansy practicaba yoga, confiando en controlar su trauma. Draco, solo leía. Theodore y Harry no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

— Será mejor que se vayan a arreglar — murmuró Blaise, mientras el último Slytherin finalmente se iba, bostezando. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y la bolsa, que había preparado al amanecer.

Regresó a la sala común.

— Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los cuatro... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...

— ¡Es peligroso! ¡Podrían descubrirlos! — dijo una voz desde un rincón. Blaise apareció detrás de un sillón, a su espalda como guardianes estaban Crabbe y Goyle, que afirmaban con la cabeza.

— Ir sin nada, sería más arriesgado — dijo Harry.

— Draco podría llevarlos por las sombras — contestó Blaise al instante.

Observaron la cara de confusión de Harry.

— Creí que lo habías deducido — aseguró Draco —. Papá, es guardián de Hades y, Mamá de Zeus.

— ¿Por eso el cerbero? — dijo Harry —. En la marca de Higgs... pero las habilidades de los dioses, pasan solo a sus hijos, ¿no?

— Así es — ratificó con superioridad, Pansy —. El dios Hades, tiene tanto aprecio hacia los Malfoy, que otorgo la marca del inframundo a Draco. Después de todo, la Familia Malfoy lleva sirviéndole durante 4 generaciones.

Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la chimenea. No podían perder más tiempo, Quirrell ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.

— Debemos irnos — dijo —. Esta haciéndose tarde.

Harry sintió un fuerte tirón y en menos de un segundo estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

— ¿Cómo se sintió tu primer viaje por la sombras? — Preguntó súbitamente Pansy, mientras atravesaban la puerta.

Entornó sus cegados ojos verdes

— Como si me arrancaran la piel

Al ver la puerta abierta, Harry se volvió hacia los otros y les hizo el mismo cuestionamiento que a sus antiguos amigos.

— Si quieren regresar, no les reprocharé

— Y perdernos la diversión — dijo Pansy.

—Vamos contigo — dijo Theodore.

Draco empujó la puerta y con seguridad expresó:

— Necesitaras de nuestra ayuda

Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos jadeos. Los tres hocicos del perro resoplaban en dirección a ellos.

— ¿Q-qué tiene en los pies? — susurró Pansy.

— Parecen muñecos de cera — dijo Theodore —. Es una trasformación de alto nivel, porque…

El enorme perro gruñó y se estiró, era el indicio de que comenzaba a despertarse.

— La cera por si sola no tiene vida, pero hay un encantamiento que le otorga movimiento por unos minutos — dijo Draco —. Bueno, empecemos...

Levantó la varita al nivel de su corazón y susurro el encantamiento en latín. Era exactamente como una melodía, pero desde la primera nota la varita de Draco comenzó a brillar. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, Theodore, introdujo la magia que destellaba la varita de Draco, a los muñecos de cera. Los Muñecos, se balancearon sobre el perro, que cayó por segunda vez profundamente dormido.

— ¿Qué intentas? — Preguntó Harry con ansiedad, cuando contemplo la mirada de miedo y decisión en Pansy —. Espera, yo lo ha…

Draco, que empezaba bajar su varita, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Harry y señaló hacia Pansy, indicando que la dejara continuar.

Pansy tragó, horrorizada, apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.

— ¡Lo… lo hice! ¡Draco, lo hice!

— Bien hecho — le felicitó Draco

— Ella tenía que hacerlo — susurró Theodore a Harry —. Debía probarse, que no dejaría morir a un amigo

Theodore se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo

— Deben irse ya

— ¿Tú? — preguntó Harry

— Alguien tiene que mantenerlo dormido hasta que regresen — dijo Theodore —. Estaré bien, ¡váyanse!

Pansy se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Draco y dijo:

— Nos veremos en un minuto...

Y Pansy se dejó caer. Draco le siguió de inmediato. El aire húmedo mientras caían, caían y…

¡PAF! Pansy aterrizó en algo esponjoso, a su lado, segundos después aterrizó Draco. Se incorporaron y miraron alrededor.

— ¡Estas bien! — dijo Draco mientras inspeccionaba a Pansy.

— Lo estoy, ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave!

Se oyó un ahogado ladrido, pero Harry ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Pansy.

— Esto es…

Comenzó Pansy al analizar la especie de planta en la que estaban sentados

— ¡Es Lazo del Diablo! — dijo Draco

— ¡No se muevan! — ordenó Harry —. Estaremos bien

Enseguida, sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta los liberaba, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

— Por aquí — dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era un suave tintineo acompañado de un crujido.

Con cada paso que daban el leve tintineo y el crujido se hacían más fuertes.

— ¿Estamos cerca? — susurró Harry.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación completamente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una gran puerta de madera.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Draco.

— Atrapar la llave alada que abre la cerradura — contestó Harry

Cogió la escoba y de una patada se elevo en el aire, encumbrándose entre las llaves. Después de unos minutos, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida que iba a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano.

Aterrizo rápidamente y corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta… al instante en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado anteriormente.

— ¿Listos? — preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.

La habitación siguiente estaba totalmente oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz bruscamente inundó la habitación, para revelar una gran sorpresa...

— Deberíamos estar al borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas — dijo Harry con nerviosismo, al ver como la puerta detrás de ellos desaparecía —. Frente a nosotros, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas y detrás de ellas una puerta.

Entonces aparecieron dos enormes tableros de Sudoku Mágico, uno en el lugar que debería estar la puerta para continuar, y el otro a sus espaldas por donde entraron.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — susurró Harry

— Está claro — dijo Pansy —. Tenemos que resolverlo para cruzar o salir de la habitación.

— ¿Sudoku? — dijo Harry con alterado — Tía Petunia los contesta siempre en el periódico.

— No es tan simple — contestó Pansy — En el Sudoku Mágico no hay margen de error.

— Observa, en la primera región tenemos como pistas el 5,3, 6, 9 y 8 — dijo Draco, que se acercó a la esquina izquierda en la celda que estaba entre el 6 y 9, y levantó la varita para colocar el numero 5. De inmediato el tablero se encogió, las paredes cobraron vida y recorriéndose un metro.

— Las paredes se mueven — dijo Harry — por cada error la habitación se hace más pequeña. ¿Tenemos que... resolverlo primero de forma mental?

Veinte minutos después Pansy, había terminado de completar el Sudoku. Los números brillaron y desaparecieron, dejando visible la puerta.

— Necesitaremos una salida… — dijo Pansy, y Draco asintió con la cabeza —. Ustedes sigan adelante me quedare resolviendo el otro

Con una mirada de inquietud hacia Pansy, Harry y Draco corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.

— ¿Ella...?

— Estará bien — dijo Draco, en su voz había seguridad —. ¿Qué que nos queda?

—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las paredes en tableros de Sudokus. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...

Habían llegado a otra puerta.

— ¿Todo bien? — susurró Harry.

— Sí.

Harry empujó y abrió.

Unos humos desagradables los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, vieron, abatido en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol derribado e inconsciente, que sangraba de la cabeza. Pasaron con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas.

Draco abrió la próxima puerta, sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

— Snape — dijo —. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego de color purpura se encendió detrás de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados entre llamas de dos colores.

— ¡Ahí! Junto a las botellas — señaló Harry.

Draco cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Leyó en voz alta y clara:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

 _dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

 _una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

 _tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

 _para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre_

 _encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte_

 _hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes:_

 _Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una_

 _vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

— Creí que sería más difícil — dijo desilusionado Draco —. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

Harry asintió, miró a la diminuta botella.

— Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros — dijo —. No hay más que un trago.

Se miraron

— Yo beberé esta — dijo Draco, señalando una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila —. Tú bebe ésa

Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas.

— Allá voy — dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Los labios de Harry temblaron, dejó la botella y de pronto se lanzó sobre Draco y lo abrazó.

— ¡Harry!

—Draco... Eres un gran amigo, ya lo sabes.

— Tambien eres un buen amigo — contestó muy incómodo, mientras él lo soltaba —. Vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.

Harry giró en redondo y fue hacia delante.

— ¡Harry, ten cuidado! — Gritó Draco, al ver que las llamas negras lamían el cuerpo de su amigo pero no lo quemaban. Se quedo un rato observando las llamas negras y las púrpuras

— Espero no equivocarme — susurró, se enfrentó a las llamas negras. Al no quemarse, emocionado, gritó —. ¡Es fuego de Hades!

Pasó directamente a través del fuego negro.

Durante un momento no pudo ver más que oscuridad. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación. Ya estaba Harry allí.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Dos Caras**

— ¡Quirrell! — exclamó Harry.

Quirrell sonrió

—Yo — dijo con calma — me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.

— Eh...

— ¿Sin palabras, Potter? — Quirrell rió, y no fue con regocijo ni con su habitual sonido tembloroso y discontinuo, sino con una risa fría y penetrante.

Una gran llamarada negra apareció. Draco salió de detrás de ella y miró con enfado a Quirrell.

— ¡Sabe él, que estás aquí! — dijo Quirrell

—No, padre, no está al tanto — respondió con tono sagaz y frio, Draco — ¿Sabe él, que… una parte de usted se encuentra en el colegio?

— Por supuesto que… No — dijo fríamente Quirrell —. Está seguro de mi muerte. Gracioso, en realidad...

Draco chasqueó los dedos. Unos hilos trasparentes cayeron del aire y se enroscaron con fuerza en el cuerpo de Harry, quien intentaba atacar con sigiló a Voldemort.

— Eres demasiado molesto, Harry. Deslizándote por el colegio y armando estrategias, como con el libro de Alquimia, porque descubriste la prohibición de la familia Nott hacia esa área.

Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser. Seguro, que era alguna estrategia, un plan.

— ¿Qué preten…?

— Soy un Malfoy, Harry. Yo tengo un don especial con las mentiras. ¿No recuerdas lo que dije cuando planteé el duelo contra Weasley? Desgraciadamente, mientras andabas por ahí creando tontas tácticas, Nosotros, que ya sospechábamos de ti, fuimos directamente a introducir pequeñas pistas...

Hizo una pausa:

— Ahora, observa tranquilo…

—…que necesito examinar este interesante espejo — interrumpió Quirrell

De pronto, Draco vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Era el espejo de Oesed.

— Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra — murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco —. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.

Los delgados hilos de seda, que sostenían firme el cuerpo de Harry, comenzaron a desaparecer tras la afirmación de Quirrell. Cuando sus manos por fin quedaron libres, Harry hizo una seña a Draco, para que tratara de distraer a Quirrell y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.

— De esa forma no la conseguirá... — dijo Draco de golpe.

— No concibo… — dijo Quirrell, con intriga, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior —. Me han estado siguiendo, tratando de averiguar mis secretos. Siempre había sospechado de ti. Quien, dice saber el secreto tras el espejo…

Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.

— Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?

Harry preparaba un encantamiento, pero necesitaba tiempo, el hechizo era avanzado y consumía demasiada de su magia. Draco tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo, sin hacer sospechar de dicha lealtad, que Voldemort creía tener.

— Quizá… si usted no quisiera usar la piedra, tal vez… solo posiblemente la consiguiera

— Oh, sí — dijo Quirrell, con aire casual — claro que sí. Eso no tiene lógica, quien busca arduamente algo si no desea usarlo, ¿no lo crees?

— Nadie dijo que lo fuera... Pensé que tratábamos con Dumbledore... ¿Y dónde está su maestro?

— Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya — dijo con calma Quirrell —. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. — Quirrell se estremeció inesperadamente —. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...

La voz de Quirrell se apagó e inicio a maldecir entre dientes.

— No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?

La mente de Draco funcionaba a toda máquina. «Este tipo es realmente un tonto — pensó — le dije como encontrar la Piedra... ¡Y ni lo intenta! Pero ¿cómo pudo Voldemort conseguir un seguidor tan inútil ni se da cuenta de que lo usan? »

Quirrell seguía hablando para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!

Y para la suerte de Draco, Harry había terminado el encantamiento. Un par de círculos, aparecieron. Uno a los pies de Quirrell y otro bajo el propio Harry, quien junto sus manos y lanzo un rayo de magia pura hacia el círculo, que se encontraba a sus pies, el rayo continuo dando por completo a Quirrell, que se hizo polvo de inmediato.

Con Voldemort muerto, Harry se acercó al espejo.

«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento — pensó — es encontrar la Piedra antes de que caiga en manos erróneas. »

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de impresionado. Su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. Había conseguido la Piedra.

— ¿La has conseguido? — Cuestionó Draco

Harry sintió que el brazo de Draco le rodeaba la cintura, supo que estaba sin reservas en su núcleo mágico, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...

• • •

Escuchó unos terribles gemidos y una voz ronca decía: ¡VOY A MÁTALO! ¡CUANDO DESPIERTE! ¡VOY A MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: « ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ».

Sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabello. ¡Draco! Trató de sujetarla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.

Pestañeé. Se sentía bien. Se detuvo. Qué raro.

Pestañeó otra vez. Los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos se agitaban ante él.

— Buenos días, Harry — dijo Pansy.

Harry le miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.

— ¡Pansy! ¡La Piedra! ¡Draco! ¿Dónde está él? Pansy, rápido... — Cálmate, Harry, la piedra esta justo ahí — dijo Theodore, apuntando al cajón de la cómoda, del lado izquierdo de su cama.

— ¿Entonces donde está, Draco? Theo, yo...

— Harry, por favor, cálmate, o Draco nos echará de aquí.

Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en su dormitorio. Estaba acostado en su cama, con sábanas verdes de seda, y a su lado estaba la mesa, con una enorme cantidad de pergaminos.

— Estás un poco atrasado con los deberes — dijo Blaise, en broma

— Entre los tres, logramos traerte hasta aquí — comentó Theodore, súbitamente —. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, nadie en Hogwarts lo sabe. Aparte de nosotros, nadie debe enterarse de lo sucedido…

— Por otra parte, Harry — dijo Pansy, sagaz —. Necesitas lecciones sobre, ¡La Irresponsabilidad del mal uso del núcleo mágico y sus consecuencias!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?

— Una semana — respondió Blaise —. Estamos muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Nos has tenido sumamente preocupados.

— Pero debemos entregar a Dumbledore...

— Hemos hablado... — dijo Crabbe — y no creemos, que sea correcto entregarle la piedra al director. No le tenemos confianza.

— ¿Dónde la ocultaremos?

— Regresémosla a su dueño — sugirió Goyle

— ¿Saben donde esta Nicolás Flamel? — Preguntó Harry, esperanzado

— No, — dijo Theodore —. Pero tengo lo suficiente para localizarlo

Pansy sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.

— Para alguien tan viejo como tú, estoy segura de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela son difíciles de buscar. Después de todo, nunca le conociste.

— Creo que es mejor llevarle a la enfermería, es decir, lleva una semana dormido. No es nor… —aquella voz se ahogo inesperadamente. Entonces en el marco de la puerta apareció Draco, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, que brillaron al ver el rostro sonriente de Harry, sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas y su camisa estaba mal colocada —. ¡Harry! Despertaste

Draco parecía listo para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se entristeció de que se contuviera, porque en verdad necesitaba un abrazo.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Draco! — dijo Harry

— E-Eres... — gimió, apretó los puños y salió de la habitación gritando: — ¡AAAH! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

— Él...No se ha separado de durante el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente — dijo Blaise —. Ha estado muy preocupado. Y tú solo le dices "¡Buenas tardes, Draco!" como si nada hubiese pasado.

• • •

El Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo por al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Harry entró al comedor y se deslizó en una silla, entre Draco y Theo, en la mesa de Slytherin

— ¡Otro año se va! — Dijo alegremente Dumbledore —. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry volteo a ver Draco quien estaba jugando con su copa.

— Bien hecho, Slytherin — dijo Dumbledore.

• • •

Parecía que la vida Harry nunca fuera hacer normal, con sus equipajes listos, subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.

— ¡Nos vemos, Harry!

Se despidieron sus amigos. Dejando a Harry y Draco solos.

— Cuando nos enfrentamos a Quirrell, ¿Sabías que no te traicionaría? — preguntó Draco, desconcertado

— No lo sabía — dijo Harry, radiante —. Aunque no quería creer en tu traición.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que planeaba, Harry?

— Con mis amigos nadie se mete, — respondió Harry — eso dijiste. Tambien mencionaste que yo soy un buen amigo.

— ¡Te escribiré! — dijo Draco, con sonrisa de lado y salió en busca de su Mamá.

— ¿Ya te devolvieron? — dijo una voz, que provenía tras de él.

Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, con bigotes y con aire furioso ante la multitud. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire cálido ante la presencia de Harry

— Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día — Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Harry les siguió.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Cumpleaños**

No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.

— ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes callar a esa lechuza, tendrá que dormir en otra parte!

Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.

—Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla...

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en su bigote—. Sabes lo común que son las lechuzas en esta área. ¡Tuvimos una demanda del gobierno por el alboroto del año pasado!

Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia. Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero el detecta problemas de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, irrumpió sus palabras.

—¡Quiero más beicon!

— Queda más en la sartén —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su hijo—. Tenemos que cambiarte de colegio... No me gusta la pinta que tiene...

—No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo fui a Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon —. Dudley es una gran escuela, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?

Dudley, que estaba sentado en medio de sus padres, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.

— ¿Podrías pasarme la sartén? Por favor.

—Se te ha enfriado —repuso Harry de manera afable.

— ¡No hay problema! —dijo Dudley inmediatamente—. Ya le caliento...

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry

Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, percibió un gran cambio en su primo. Dudley actuaba de modo suspicaz como si ocultara algo que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; porque Dudley había descubierto que no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.

Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y él…, él era un Dursley un chico normal, así lo quería creer, no le gustaríaver la mirada de decepción o desagrado de sus padres. Imaginar el miedo en los ojos su mamá, Petunia, cuando su primo Harry se marcho al colegio de magia era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente.

Sin embargo, Harry añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas, las clases,las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de las mazmorras; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosque, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el quidditch, tal vez este año podría hacer la prueba para el equipo de su casa.

En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, guardó en un baúl bajo llave, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, sólo sacó sus libros de hechizos para realizar los deberes .Harry sabía que los Dursley eran muggles, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y no quería incomodar a su familia con sus cosas mágicas.

Tío Vernon no había cerrado con candado la jaula de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, como la vez anterior. Pero le había prohibido dejar salir a la lechuza de su habitación...

En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:

—Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.

Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo, tal vez se habían acordado de que aquel día cumplía doce años.

—Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.

Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.

—Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo, otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?

—En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?

—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley forzó una sonrisa —. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó extasiada tía Petunia.

—Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. En seguida, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido —dijo Harry, con voz indiferente.

—Exacto —corroboró tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...

—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...

— ¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido —recitó Harry.

—Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?

—Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...

—Perfecto... ¿Dudley?

—¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»

Esto fue más de lo que Harry podía soportar, escondió la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.

—¿Y tú, niño?

Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido —repitió.

—Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.

A Harry aquello le emocionaba mucho. Había escuchado de Pansy que en esa zona viven muchos de sus compañeros de casa.

—Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.

Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»

No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Echaba de menos a sus amigos. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Draco le había prometido hacerlo.

Mientras Dudley cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente les abrasaba la nuca.

«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.

— ¡Entren! ¡Y pisen sobre los periódicos!

Fue un alivio para Harry y Dudley entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.

—¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.

Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.

—¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!

Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.

—Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...

Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.

El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.

Harry no se desmayó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry titubeo un segundo sin saber qué hacer.

La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.

—¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con un blusón de lo que parecía ser tela de alta calidad.

—Hola —saludó Harry, atónito.

— Señor Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con voz aguda—, el amito mando a Dobby, señor... Es un gran honor... conocerle señor.

—Gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando hacia la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba Hedwig, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Cómo has estado?», pero pensó que asustaría a Dobby, así que dijo: —¿Quién es usted?

—Dobby, señor. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Estoy encantado de , ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?

—Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con sinceridad, señalando la cama—. Dobby ha venido a auxiliarlo en su atuendo, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...

—¿Atuendo? —preguntó Harry consternado.

—El amito ordeno a Dobby, vestir al señor Harry Potter para la ocasión señor.

A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.

—Malfoy… —murmuró.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Harry se hallaba desnudo en la ducha. La esponja de baño y el Shampoo volaban de un lado a otro lavando el delgado cuerpo de Harry. Cuando termino de enjuagarse, una toalla le secó inmediatamente, mientras una bata verde esmeralda se deslizó por sus dedos hasta sus hombros y se ató por sí sola.

— Dobby, ha preparado su atuendo señor, Harry Potter —indicó el elfo con voz orgullosa, unas prendas que ocupaban un lugar en la cama.

Harry vio unos jeans negros y una camisa, cuyo color hacia juego con sus ojos, así como un par de tenis y un par de calcetas color negro.

— El amito premiará a Dobby, por su excelente trabajo…

Repetía una y otra vez Dobby. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry.

— El señor, Harry Potter debe vestirse —dijo el elfo —. Al amo no le gusta la impuntualidad. Dobby puede vestirle, señor.

Harry negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso la ropa más rápido de lo que alguien diría quidditch.

—No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, cuando un cepillo se acercó a su desastroso cabello.

—Dobby tenía que ayudarle, señor —explicó el elfo.

— ¿Y para qué he de arreglarme? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos abiertos.

—Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que es un día especial para Harry Potter. También Dobby ha escuchado que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¡Llega tarde, señor! — exclamó el elfo, apenado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir alguna palabra, Dobby se había lanzado como un rayo hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo.

Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó de pie sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:

—... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...

Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba nuevamente cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.

—No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Dobby..., por favor...

—Dobby tiene que hacerlo, señor.

El pudín cayó al suelo con un estruendo. El plato y la nata, en lugar de hacerse añicos y salpicar sobre las ventanas y paredes, se transformaron en confeti. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby apareció los platillos de comida. Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y los Dursley entraron de sopetón en la cocina gritado: « ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!». Pero lo que impresionó mas a Harry, fue ver a sus amigos de Slytherin sonriéndole a través de la ventana que conecta con el patio de la casa.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él—. Chicos, ¿cómo han...? ¿Qué...?

— Los Dursley lo planearon —dijo Draco —. Enviaron cartas con Hedwig, redactando el porqué no debíamos escribirte y para invitarnos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Por supuesto, el elfo domestico — dijo Pansy con entusiasmó — de Draco ayudó mucho.

Harry se respiró hondo, y sonrió, ese era sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de todos.


	19. Capítulo 19

**El Estallido**

Todo comienza cuando tío Vernon y tía Petunia se despertaron un jueves, cuatro días después del cumpleaños Harry, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y asombrosos que poco después tendrían lugar en Little Whinging, Surrey. Tío Vernon canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y tía Petunia parloteaba alegremente mientras despertaba a Dudley y a Harry.

Ninguno presto atención al sonoro gritar procedente del exterior.

A las seis en punto, tío Vernon salió a coger el periódico, y algo paso volando muy cerca de su rostro. Miro a su alrededor. Vio a las mujeres del todo el vecindario correr tras sus prensas, que amenazaban con alejarse volando. Tío Vernon se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia las mujeres, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. «Potter», dijo entre dientes tío Vernon mientras se apresuraba a entrar a la casa e instantáneamente echó a correr hasta la cocina.

—¡Usaste Magia! —dijo tío Vernon en voz alta, cuando Harry y Dudley entraron al comedor.

Aquello no iba bien. Tío Vernon lucia muy molesto.

—No —respondió Harry en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas muy extrañas en afuera —masculló tío Vernon—. Vestidos con alas... mujeres gritando... y tambien había en las calles una gran cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...

—¿Son del departamento de magia accidental? —interrumpió bruscamente a tío Vernon —Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... magia accidental…

Tía Petunia preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, pues estaba atenta de lo que su esposo y sobrino discutían. En el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a su sobrino. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «magia accidental, que excusa más pobre» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».

—Tú no tienes la culpa, dulzura —aseguró a Dudley, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Vernon y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Has actuado extraño desde inicios del verano —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos —. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si el colegio es la causa, iríamos a inscribirte en otro. Pero, si no confías en nosotros, tus padres, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Antes de que Harry pudiera intervenir, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de tía Petunia y volvió a salir. Dudley gritó como un histérico y huyó del comedor exclamando algo sobre una rata.

— ¡Léela! —Dijo tío Vernon, avanzando hacia él con un destello preocupación en sus ojos diminutos y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!

Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños, ¡ni siquiera iba dirigida a él!

 _Estimado Señor Dursley:_

 _Hemos recibido la información de que un brote de magia accidental ha aparecido en su lugar de residencia esta misma mañana a las seis y diez minutos. Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad se les permite el ingreso en el colegio de su zona. Asimismo tenemos el placer de informarle de que al ser este su segundo brote de magia accidental dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia._

 _¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!_

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.

—N-no nos había dicho que podía hacer magia —dijo tía Petunia, con una chispa de angustia en los ojos—. No quiso mencionarlo... ¿Por qué?

—Le asusta conocer un nuevo mundo, me atrevería a decir...

—Es verdad, Harry, ¿Tú podrías hablar con él? Decirle que mama está orgullosa... Debe ir a ese colegio... Ustedes deben ir... Aprender a utilizar la magia, ¡¿cierto?!

Y, nerviosa, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Harry, le explico sobre la magia y el colegio a Dudley, pero este solo sonrió y dijo que lo pensaría. A la mañana siguiente, Dudley no salió de su dormitorio y tía Petunia tuvo que pasarle la comida por la puerta. Esa rutina duro toda la semana. Sólo salía por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.

Al cabo de dos semanas, no había indicios de que Dudley les quisiera honrar con su presencia, y Harry no encontraba la manera de sacarlo de su habitación. Dudley, pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la ventana y preguntándose desconcertado qué debería hacer.

¿De qué le serviría aprender a utilizar sus poderes mágicos, si luego tendría que dejar todo lo que conoce? Por otro lado, Harry, le describía a Hogwarts como algo glorioso.

Toc. Alguien llama nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa. Dudley, cogió el cuenco. La sopa estaba tibia, se lo bebió en tres tragos. Luego se fue hasta la silla junto a la ventana y miró atraves de ella con expresión nostálgica.

—Debería estar feliz, pero… ¿quizá no pertenezco a ese mundo? —dijo Dudley con tristeza. Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y se echó otra vez en la cama.

La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con el cerebro dando vueltas a preguntas sin respuesta, Dudley concilió un sueño agitado.

Soñó que lo ridiculizaban en el colegio, en medio de la clase dejaban caer sobre él un brebaje, convirtiéndolo en un diminuto insecto. Desde arriba, la gente lo miraba con burla mientras él yacía, débil e indefenso, bajo sus pies. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Harry y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero él se alejaba diciendo: «Tienes lo que mereces, Dursley», y desaparecía junto a sus amigos.

—¡Regresa! —chillo Dudley, abriendo instantáneamente los ojos.

La luz de la luna brillaba por la ventana. Y algo, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la ventana: algo con alas, plumaje gris y ojos grandes.

Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.

«Ellos de nuevo», pensó Dudley, se incorporó y se le cayeron las suaves sabanas. Había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un par de cartas en el pico.

Dudley se puso de pie, con el corazón abrumado. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó las cartas sobre la cama. Entonces la lechuza se posó sobre su hombro, para después salir volando.

—¡Ya están aquí! —exclamó.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leía su carta. Le informaban que entraría directo al segundo curso y durante los fines de semana repondría el primer curso. Tambien le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

Todos los alumnos de segundo curso necesitarán:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.

Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.

Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

varita.

caldero (peltre, medida 2).

juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

Telescopio.

balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

Después de leer su lista, Dudley echó un vistazo a la de Harry. Prácticamente le mandaban la lista de los libros que necesitaría para el curso siguiente.

Dudley suspiró y se estiró en la cama. A la mañana siguiente, bajo para el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. En ese instante, Dudley vio que su madre lo miraba jubilosamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.

—Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo Dudley entregando a Harry su sobre de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Espero que los libros resulten baratos.

Dudley miro de reojo a sus padres.

—De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros... —añadió Harry, echando un vistazo a la lista de Dudley—. ¿Vas a llevar ambos cursos?

Dudley no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo, así que opto por asentir con la cabeza.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Red Flu**

El domingo, tía Petunia los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de ensalada cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y tía Petunia, cogiendo una bolsa de color caqui de la repisa de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.

—¡Qué bien! Aun queda, Vernon —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡Después de ti, Harry!

Y le ofreció la bolsa.

—¡Polvos flu! ¿Cómo…? —Harry vio que todos lo miraban y tartamudeando, dijo: —. ¿Qué... qué pasa?

—Nosotros nunca hemos viajado con, emmm… polvos flu —dijo Dudley de pronto—. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, Harry?

—¿Nunca? —le preguntó Harry a tía Petunia—. Pero ¿cómo es que lo tiene?

—Lily... ella y mamá solían usarlos ir al callejón Diagon cada año para comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado Harry—. Tía Petunia, ¿alguna vez las acompaño?

—Lo siento, Harry, en esa época no me interesaba y…

—Entiendo, tía Petunia —le interrumpió—. Los polvos flu son la forma más rápida para llegar al callejón Diagon, pero la verdad es que si no los han usado nunca...

—Lo haremos bien, ¿verdad, mamá? —dijo Dudley—. Harry, ¿porque no vas primero? Nosotros miraremos como lo haces.

—Sin ofender, Dudley, pero esa es la peor idea que has tenido —comentó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que recordaba su primera experiencia con los polvos flu.

—Pero...

— Bien, lo haré —suspiró Harry resignado—. Lo que tienen que hacer es coger un poco de polvos flu y pronunciar claramente, al callejón Diagon.

—Bueno, está bien..., nos dividiremos —dijo tía Petunia—. Vernon va con Harry, Dudley y yo vamos después de ustedes.

—Oh. Mantengan los codos pegados al cuerpo, los ojos cerrados —les aconsejó—. Y no se muevan o podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...

—¡Qué! —exclamó Dudley nervioso, al tiempo que Harry cogió de la bolsa un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillante.

—Dudley no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a vernos a tío Vernon y a mí. Además tía Petunia estará contigo.

Harry se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que tío Vernon. Éstos se metieron en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desaparecieron.

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todos los consejos, Dudley cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.

—Ca- ca- ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.

Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Dudley intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y buscar a su mamá, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo blando le cayó en el codo, así que él se lo sacudió, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si una cubeta de agua con hielo le salpicara en la cara. Con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello acabara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra.

Mareado, magullado y cubierto de ceniza, se puso de pie con cuidado y miro alrededor. Su mamá no se localizaba junto a él. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista del colegio.

En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, un libro viejo manchado de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos mohosos, llenos de agujas. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Dudley podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate, ¡no podía ser el famoso callejón Diagon! Harry hablaba maravillas de ese lugar y eso no era una maravilla, sino una pesadilla.

Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la cabeza aún dolorida por el golpazo, Dudley se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera preservado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Dudley habría esperado encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de ceniza y con la cabeza dolida. Era Draco Malfoy, uno de los amigos de su primo Harry.

El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y afinada, y los mismos ojos de un electrizante color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:

—No toques nada, Draco.

Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:

—Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

—Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.

— ¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfadado—. Tampoco me interesa entrar, es decir, me gusta verlo. Pero, ¡jugarlo no!

Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.

—A todos les parece emocionante subir a una escoba mágica y correr tras unas estúpidas pelotas… prefiero las carreras. Son más interesantes, se requiere de astucia e inteligencia…

—Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... juicioso dejar esas ideas absurdas, porque son para magos mayores de edad. Además son tan peligrosas que podrías morir al comienzo de una... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!

Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.

—¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...

—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.

—¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.

—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...

El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.

—Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.

El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.

—Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto...

Dudley sintió que lo invadía la ira. Su familia eran eso que los magos llamaban muggles.

—Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.

—¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.

—Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.

Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:

—No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...

—Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.

—No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos favoritos. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...

—Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que viene de una familia de traidores de la sangre te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.

—¡Es una sangre sucia! —se le escapó a Draco por lo bajo —. Ella dice ser hija de muggles.

—¡Que descaro! —masculló Dudley, que escuchaba la conversación junto a un gran armario.

—En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez hay más magos que manchan su estirpe.

—No mi familia —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.

—No, señor, ni la mía, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.

—En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.

Se pusieron a regatear. Dudley buscaba la forma de acercarse a Draco sin que este le atacara con la ramita. Draco, se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:

 _Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado._

 _Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron._

Draco se volvió y reparó en Dudley. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para cogerle del hombro...

—Me espías —dijo Malfoy con tono frío—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Vamos, habla!

—N-no y-yo me perdí. ¿Sabes donde esta Harry? Soy su primo, ¿me recuerdas?

Cuando Draco se aparto, Dudley se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga mientras escuchaba al padre de Malfoy decir:

—Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.

—El primo de Harry —susurró Malfoy desconcertado—. De acuerdo, te guiare hasta Harry. Pero si mentiste, serás una pequeña rata para siempre.

Se fueron de la tienda por la puerta delantera, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal.

Sujetando con fuerza la túnica de Malfoy, miró su entorno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas oscuras. La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Dudley apretó su agarre asustado, procurando sujetarse bien de la túnica de Malfoy y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Dudley no conocía nada del mundo mágico y Harry nunca había mencionado el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea. Intentó tranquilizarse, sabiendo que el amigo de Harry estaba con él.

—¿No estarán perdidos? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.

Tenía ante él a una bruja decadente que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Dudley intento acercarse más a su acompañante, pero la bruja le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

—E-estoy bien—respondió—. Y-yo só… sólo...

—¡ATRÁS, BRUJA DECRÉPITA! — amenazó Malfoy. Cogió a Dudley de la mano y le separó de la bruja.

El corazón de Dudley dio una pirueta, y la bruja también, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.

Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Dudley vio en la distancia un edificio de mármol blanco como la nieve.

—No piensas contarme, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Ya lo dije! —dijo Dudley, con voz chillona—. Me perdí..., y los polvos flu...

—¡Ustedes no tienen remedio! —le dijo Draco con tono juguetón, sacudiéndole el tizne—. No pregunte como llegaste al callejón Knockturn... Si no, primo de Harry, al mundo mágico… En especial como usaste la red de polvos flu.

—He venido con mis padres y Harry, para comprar mis útiles escolares, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Dudley—. Entraré a Hogwarts este año, iré a segundo. Tengo que buscarlos...

—Entonces, tendrías que comprarte una varita...—dijo Draco, señalando hacia «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».

—Ah, sí, pero no tengo dinero.

—¡Vamos! Además me debes un favor por sacarte de se callejón.

Dudley sintió que se ruborizaba.

—¡Estoy seguro que así no funcionan los favores! Además no tienes que...

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué pasará: caminaremos hasta esa tienda y comparemos la varita te escoja, y ¡así calculare tu nivel de magia!

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Draco se sentó a esperar. Dudley se sentía algo extraño, se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Dudley dio un salto. Draco se levantó al oír un crujido.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Dudley con ineptitud.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Dursley. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de un Dursley. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su varita.

—Tenemos prisa, señor Ollivander—dijo Draco, súbitamente severo.

—Mis disculpas, joven Malfoy —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Draco—. Bueno, ahora, Dursley… Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy derecho —respondió Dudley.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Dudley del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Dursley. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, prueba ésta. Madera de haya y fibra de corazón de dragón. Veinticinco centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Dudley cogió la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pelo de unicornio. Diecisiete centímetros. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Dudley lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre el mostrador, aumentaban, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Tan difícil como su primo, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación única, madera de acacia con centro de pluma de ave trueno y bigotes de troll, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Dudley tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas verdes, azules, amarrillas y rojas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Draco quedo pasmado y sonrió orgulloso y el señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Increíble! Oh, sí, oh, maravilloso. Bien, bien, bien... Realmente asombroso...

Dudley se estremeció. No estaba seguro de querer preguntar a que se refería. Así que, Draco, pagó quince galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Dudley y Draco se reencontraron con Harry y los padres de Dudley.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Dursley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron al 4 de Privet Drive utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Malfoy, que abandonaron el bar con aparición. Tía Petunia le agradeció inmensamente a Draco por ayudar y proteger a Dudley.


	21. Capítulo 21

El Expreso a Hogwarts

* * *

El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que habrían querido. Harry estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, a Dudley le resultaba difícil despedirse de Privet Drive.

La última noche, tía Petunia les hizo una cena lujosa, que incluía todas las comidas favoritas de Harry y Dudley que terminó con un suculento pudín de calabaza y tarta de manzana. Tía Petunia y tío Vernon redondearon la noche con una película de terror-misterio, y llenaron las bandejas con emparedados y frutos rojos, estuvieron sentados frente al televisor durante al menos cinco horas. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.

Estaban tan fatigados y somnolientos que olvidaron hacer los baúles.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a Dudley a las seis, les llevó mucho rato por preparar las cosas. Miraron otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguros de que tenían todo lo necesario, se ocuparon de meter las lechuzas en su jaula y luego se pasearon por la habitación, esperando que tía Petunia concluyera de preparar el desayuno.

Media hora más tarde, los pesados baúles estaban cargados en el coche y todos se encontraban listos para poder marcharse. Tía Petunia echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry y Dudley estaban confortablemente sentados, uno al lado del otro, y dijo:

—El colegio no es más peligroso de lo que se oye, ¿verdad? —Ella iba en el asiento delantero, sonriendo con nerviosidad—. Quiero decir que desde el exterior uno nunca diría que es un colegio de magia, ¿verdad?

Tío Vernon arrancó el coche y salieron del garaje. Dudley se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a Harry se le había olvidado su escoba. Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en la gasolinera para que Dudley pudiera entrar al baño. Y cuando ya estaban en la carretera, tía Petunia gritó que se había olvidado los billetes para Hogwarts y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando tía Petunia subió al coche, después de recoger los boletos, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.

Tío Vernon miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.

—Petunia, cariño...

—No, Vernon.

—Los niños perderán el tren. Iríamos por Water, nadie transita esa calle, podríamos aumentar la velocidad y llegaríamos en quince minutos. Nadie resultara herido…

—He dicho que no, Vernon, hay una razón por la que nadie la usa. Sus curvas son peligrosas, y te recuerdo que no transportas estiércol… ¡en el asiento posterior van dos niños y en el asiento derecho tu esposa!

Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos diez. Tía Petunia cruzó la calle a grandes zancadas para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts antes. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.

—¡Quedan pocos minutos! —dijo tío Vernon, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cuatro minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera —. ¿Quién de los dos va primero?

—Voy primero —dijo Harry, mirando el nerviosismo de Dudley—. ¡Cierra los ojos si estas nervioso!

Harry avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación Dudley se aseguró de que la jaula de Mercurio estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. Mentiría si dijera que no le daba miedo; pero Harry le había asegurado que era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu. Se inclino sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encamino con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezó a correr y...

—¡Tengan cuidado! —gritó tía Petunia, afligida.

—Hum... Los veremos el próximo verano —respondió Dudley, la barrera se acercaba cada vez más. Ya no podía detenerse, el carrito estaba fuera de control... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...

Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. Miró curioso a su alrededor: una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente que los miraba con admiración. Harry estaba ahí mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Lo habían logrado.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que los padres se despedían de sus hijos. Dudley hecho otro vistazo a la estación, la gente todavía los miraba.

Se oyó un silbido.

—Démonos prisa —dijo Harry a Dudley, abriéndose pasó a través de la multitud de las brujas y magos curiosos, hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío en el área de los Slytherin. Subieron al tren.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a las madres de los magos primerizos agitando la mano, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedaron saludando.

Dudley observó a una madre y su hijo hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero al menos tenía a su primo Harry, que jamás lo dejaría solo.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró un chico pelirrojo.

—Vaya, vaya… Huérfano Potter, regresa a Hogwarts —se burló.

Harry estaba por escupir veneno, cuando se volvió abrir la puerta del compartimiento. Entraron cinco muchachos, y Dudley les reconoció de inmediato en especial al del medio: era el chico pálido del callejón, Draco Malfoy. Miraba al pelirrojo con mucha más superioridad que el que había demostrado en el callejón Knockturn.

—Ronald Pobretón Weasley, ¿vienes por nuestra basura?—dijo con calma—. Creo que puedo darte un par de túnicas…

Draco, acababa de coger un par de túnicas cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Entró una niña de cara afable, parecía muy afligida. La muchacha llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, miro a Weasley y sus facciones se tronaron indiferentes.

Ella se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Haces caridad, Draco? Tal vez debería donarles unas bolsitas con galeones —dijo. Tenía voz de malcriada, sedoso pelo color negro, piel de porcelana y los ojos de un palpitante color verde bastante hermosos.

—Me gusta ayudar a los necesitados —dijo Draco, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando al chico junto a Harry.

Ronald Weasley no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú. No querrás hacerte amigo de una serpiente —dijo Weasley a Dudley, con frialdad—. A menos que aceptes ser su subordinado, vas a ir por el mismo camino que los demás. Ellos tampoco sabían escoger sus amistades.

Los Slytherins levantaron al mismo tiempo sus varitas. El rostro de Dudley estaba tan rojo como el pelo de Weasley.

—Repite eso —dijo.

—Oh, vas a pelear por ellos, ¿eh? —se burló Weasley.

—¿Weasley? Oí hablar sobre tu familia —dijo Dudley en tono lúgubre—. Mi primo me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, muy vulgares y ambicionan más de lo que tienen…

—¿Eso es mentira, Dudley? —Intervino Harry—. Lo que dije fue que eran todos pelirrojos y algunos despreciables... De todos modos, es mejor que sigas pidiendo caridad en otro compartimiento.

Weasley le lanzó una mirada de furia a Harry mientras salía del compartimiento.

Dudley miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo y el tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Pansy salió al pasillo para que estos pudieran cambiarse.

Una voz retumbó en el tren y les indico que llegarían a Hogwarts dentro de tres minutos. Tambien les pedía que dejaran dejen su equipaje en el tren, puesto que se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Una Casa Para Dudley**

* * *

—¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —gritaba una voz familiar—. ¡Dudley Dursley, por aquí!

Harry y sus amigos se volvieron y vieron la silueta de Dudley, acercándose, al gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

—¿Están bien , mis Slytherins favoritos? —gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.

Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén. Los Slytherins siguieron al resto de los alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas por caballos invisibles.

Cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, dando botes.

La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía ansioso de saber a qué casa pertenecería Dudley, pero aún temía que la diferencia de casas concluyera con la poca comunicación que tenían. Draco lo miraba todo el tiempo de reojo, como si supiera el miedo que nublaba los pensamientos de Harry.

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Draco decidió romper con el pacífico silencio.

—¿En qué casa piensan que seleccionarán a Dudley? —dijo, pensativo—. Los nuevos ya han de estar viendo al calmar. ¿Qué pasará si el primo de Harry queda en Gryffindor? ¿Crees que tenga aptitudes suficientes para ir a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, Harry?

Harry soltó una leve risa.

—Gryffindor, demasiado imprudentes y Ravenclaw, emm… nunca lo visto leer o siquiera coger un libro —explicó, con los ojos radiantes—. ¡Es más probable que sea un Hufflepuff, que un Ravenclaw! Y aunque Slytherin se apega bien con su personalidad, Dudley, tendría mucho que aprender… Solo espero nadie le moleste ni le jueguen bromas pesadas.

—¡Ya veo! —gritó de sopetón Pansy, impregnada de aquella extraña emoción que invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo—. ¡Solo necesita un tutor! Como ninguno de ustedes, dispone del tiempo y la paciencia necesaria. Yo su fiel e inigualable amiga, Pansy Parkinson tomó a Dudley Dursley; para ayudarle enfrentar los retos que la madre magia disponga, educarle los principios de un sangre pura, tratarle siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que requiere. Así mismo prometo defenderle ante los demás, incluso si está equivocado; prometo no decirle "te lo dije" cuando haya desacertado…

Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y chispas rojas aparecieron frente a Pansy, obligándola a guardar silencio.

—¡Gracias, Draco! —dijo a su lado la voz de Harry—. Esa declaración se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña.

Draco volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, mientras intercambiaba miradas nerviosas con Blaise y Theodore.

—Lo siento, Pansy. Pero, rebasabas el límite de nuestra paciencia —dijo Draco, con la voz ronca, unos segundos más tarde —. Empezaba a parecerse a… a…

—Votos Conyugales —se apresuro a decir Blaise—. Si te dejábamos terminar esa frase, estarías atada a él para siempre.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono Harry y Pansy de forma que los demás dieron un bote—. ¡Eso es solo una leyenda!

—Para su información, Harry y Pansy, las leyendas contienen datos que se consideran reales —declaró Theodore.

A Pansy estuvo a punto de darle un frío vahído.

Harry se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y cerró los ojos hasta que atravesaron la verja. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Crabbe se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Crabbe y Goyle bajaron primero.

Al bajar; Harry oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:

—¿Nervioso, Potter?

—¡Ni un poco, Malfoy!

—Eh, ustedes dos… ya dejen de jugar —les amonestó Pansy—. —¡Nos vamos a perder la selección!

Harry pinchaba a Draco en la espalda para que se diera prisa, y los dos se unieron a sus amigos en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, semiabierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Los Slytherin entraron por ella. Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, estaba situado al lado de un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.

—No hay ni un niño—dijo Pansy en voz baja—. ¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! ¡Les culpo de ello Draco, Harry!

Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts obtenían casa por medio del Sombrero Seleccionador; que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno (Gryffindor; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin).

Pansy se dirigió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, y los chicos se encaminaron detrás de ella, hacia la mesa de Slytherin, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a los Slytherins, especialmente a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia de que su primo ingresaría a Hogwarts?

Él y Pansy se sentaron a ambos lados de Draco, mientras el resto se sitúo frente a ellos.

—No lo encuentro, ¿ustedes lo ven en alguna mesa?—les preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

Comenzaron a discutir entre susurros, pero entonces el director se puso en pie para hablar y Draco les calló.

El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como el mago más poderoso de la época. Sin embargo, la personalidad tan afable del director, despertaba la desconfianza de todos los de Slytherin.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo una cosa que decirles a todos, y como es muy inusual, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete les deje aturdidos. —Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos saben después de los rumores que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a un nuevo estudiante.

Se hizo una pausa y Harry visualizó una silueta regordeta, asomándose, por la puerta semiabierta.

—Su magia ha despertado súbitamente días previos al verano —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que compartirá clases con los alumnos de primer y segundo curso. A los estudiantes que jueguen bromas pesadas, se les amonestara y aplicara un riguroso castigo —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y los Slytherins le miraron suspicaces —. Su magia puede causar grandes estragos. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darle ningún motivo para que su magia se vulva inestable y les termine haciendo daño. Confío en los prefectos para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de su nuevo compañero, Dursley Dudley.

Harry, que se sentaba a un asiento de distancia de Pansy, miró a su alrededor entre orgullo y desconcertado. Con la extraña sensación de que por sus venas corría agua helada, Harry, observó a Dudley entrar al Gran Comedor y conducirse en silencio hacia el taburete.

El profesor Flitwick le ofreció el sombrero seleccionador a Dudley. Él sonrió débilmente y le cogió con ambas manos, se puso el sombrero y se sentó. Hubo un largo momento de pausa.

—¡RAVENCLAW! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la izquierda aplaudió mientras Dudley iba a sentarse con los de Ravenclaw. Dirigiendo una sonrisa a Harry y sus amigos.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Velada**

Dudley miraba sin expresión alguna a los alumnos de su recién seleccionada casa. Algunos aplaudían superioridad, otros aplaudían vigorosamente y el resto solo le ignoraba, pero entre tanto come-libro, sobresalía una cálida rubia risueña. El único ser que parecía real. Sin pensar más en ello, tomó asiento al lado de la pequeña rubia.

—¡… año nuevo en Hogwarts! —Escuchó decir al director. A continuación, los brillantes platos que posaban en la mesa estuvieron llenos de comida.

Dudley sirvió en su plato un filete, dos salchichas, un poco de patata asada, ensalada de verduras y salsa de tomate, también cogió una copa de pudín. Todo se veía delicioso.

—Se termino —dijo con tristeza la niña de pelo rubio.

—¿Disculpa...?

—Les atrae pudín —explicó ella — a los Roñeda… son indefensos, por supuesto, pero uno no les presta atención y los pone triste. Vuelan a tu alrededor les debes agradar mucho. Creo no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Luna Lovegood de primer año.

Dudley observo detalladamente a su compañera. Ella tiene pelo rubio con toques oscuros, largo hasta la cadera. Sus ojos claros y grandes le dan un aire de sorpresa y de soñador. En resumen es una chica hermosa e inocente.

—Como una tierna hermana menor —susurró con tono afable—. Dudley Dursley, mucho gusto Luna. Si gustan los Roñedas pueden tomar un poco de mi pudin…

—¡Me crees! ¿No piensas que estoy loca? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Dudley pareció muy desconcertado, como si su conversación hubiera tomado un giro inesperado.

—¿Loca? —dijo confuso. Alzó su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Luna, como si fuera un lindo gatito. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de herirla verbalmente, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante la cara de asombro de su nueva amiga y retiro su mano de la cabellera rubia, tosió y dijo: —¡Amigos!

La conversación con Luna se ha vuelto amena e interesante, y aunque Dudley parecía muy contento, una chica de Slytherin no compartía tal felicidad.

Pansy se volvió para mirar Harry, con la respiración todavía agitada.

—"¡Es más probable que sea un Hufflepuff, que un Ravenclaw! Slytherin se apega bien con su personalidad"— imitó con voz chillona, las palabras de Harry—. Al parecer si lee, ¿verdad Potter? O quizá solo me mentiste. ¡¿Qué dementores hace Dudley conversando entre risas tontas con la niña de lentes ridículos?!

Harry, que aun miraba perplejo a su primo desde su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, se preguntaba: ¡¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan inteligente Dudley?! Bueno tampoco es como si le conociese mucho, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien hasta hace un año. Sin embargo, aquello explicaba los libros que estaban en su antiguo cuarto de juegos, es decir, la habitación de Harry.

—¿Cómo querías que supiera su fiche hacia los libros? —preguntó Harry con gran interés.

—Nunca se lo habías preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Pansy; cuando los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como al comienzo.

—Y-yo… nosotros no teníamos comunicación —comentó—. Mi tía y mamá no eran amables entre sí. Cuando mamá se caso con mi padre se alejo más de su familia, al morir me dejaron en casa de mi tía. En mi vida anterior no logre comprenderlos como ahora. Fue una sorpresa agradable para mí cuando comenzaron a tratarme mejor.

Los demás sonrieron.

—Deberías acercarte más a él —sugirió Draco—. Es un chico agradable, aunque un poco tímido.

En seguida, aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los sabores existentes, pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, arroz con leche...

Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.

—Mis padres, al igual que los suyos, son algo fríos —dijo Blaise—. Mi padre es un purasangre con creencias. Mamá le dijo que mi educación sobre supremacía de la sangre seria nula. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar. ¡Oh, Harry! No hagas caso a esos rumores donde ponen a mi padre muerto y a mi madre como una loba en celo.

No era el regreso a clases que había imaginado. Con los pensamientos desordenados, la mirada perdida y enternecida, inicio hacerse la idea que Ravenclaw sería una excelente casa para su primo, además Dudley parecía tener a Luna como amiga. Ella siempre había sido solitaria, en su vida anterior, en esta nueva oportunidad Luna tenía un amigo y él poseía una familia y amigos reales.

Pansy vigiló a Dudley durante un rato, pero él no volvió a mirarlos.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con una melodía lenta. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salir al trote!

Dudley y los de primer año de Ravenclaw siguieron al prefecto a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por una muy angosta escalera en forma de caracol. Estaba tan absorto conversando con Luna que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando el prefecto en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Dudley comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

En medio del pasillo había una puerta sin picaporte, en la que colgaba una aldaba con forma de águila.

—¿A cuál pregunta jamás podrás contestar de forma afirmativa? —preguntó.

Los alumnos aceptando el desafío comenzaron a vociferar sus respuestas, el prefecto y Luna parecían pensarse un poco más la pregunta. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, Dudley, se preguntaba porque los chicos inteligentes tardaban tanto en responder una pregunta tan fácil… tal vez sus cerebros decidieron dormir temprano.

—¿Estás Dormido?—le dijo Dudley al águila, y la puerta se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared . Todos se amontonaron para pasar (empujaron bruscamente a Luna, pero Dudley la sostuvo a tiempo) y se encontraron en la sala común de Ravenclaw; una habitación amplia y circular, llena de mesas, sillas y libreros.

El prefecto condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera, era evidente que estaban en una de las torres. Encontró, por fin, su dormitorio, tres camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro. Su baúl ya estaba allí. Demasiado cansado para conversar con sus compañeros, se puso su pijama y se metió en la única cama disponible.


	24. Capítulo 24

**RAVENCLAW**

Al día siguiente, Dudley recibió de sus compañeros de cuarto una mirada emponzoñada. Apenas separo sus labios, cuando Dudley sintió mucho dolor, como si un toro furioso le acabara de perforar el estómago. Molestó levanto su mirada, sus ojos se centraron en Robert Ania —un chico alto de ojos y cabello oscuro—, que todavía mantenía su varita mágica en lo alto apuntando hacia su persona.

—Suficiente Rob, el sombrero de selección ha decidido darnos una nueva mascota, no seas tan cruel con el cerdito —dijo Francis Garden con tono mordaz —. Que el traidor de Potter este en Slytherin, no significa que nuestra mascota deba pagar por ello.

—¡Bien, Francis! —vociferó Ania, bajando su varita.

Dursley, palideciendo, miró a Ania y Garden salir del dormitorio. Sintió un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia la sabana azul que tapaba su vientre, donde una gran mancha violeta yacía. Dudley, recordaba que su maestra de primaria les enseño que el color rojo combinado con el color azul formaba una diversa gama de colores violetas.

Sus compañeros de cuarto se habían marchado, dejando a Dudley con líquido rojo brotado de su estomago. Cosa que teñía de violeta la terciopelada sabana. Con sus propios compañeros acosándole, Dudley sabía que su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Él podía temer a lo desconocido, pero era muy astuto y siempre había tenido titulo de bravucón en el colegio. Unos tontos con palitos no le asustaban, sino lo contrario, Dudley disfrutaría verlos arrodillados pidiendo misericordia.

Veinte minutos después, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y entro una pequeña rubia soñolienta. Luna miro la mancha violeta con temor, se acerco y confirmó que la única persona que podía llamar amigo, estaba sangrando. Luna había recibido en varias ocasiones grandes heridas, pero, o bien había olvidado el miedo que podía sentir perder a alguien cercano, o es que nunca habían aceptado su amistad de una forma tan sincera, que el pavor de perder a Dudley era opresivo. Ella levantó su varita. Dudley sonrió, al ver a su tierna amiga apuntar hacia la herida, donde el inestable rio color rojo empezó a cesar al instante.

Luna todavía lo miraba como una conejita asustada.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, perdiste mucha sangre.

—No es nada —dijo Dudley, jugando con el pelo de Luna—. Gracias, quisiera bajar para desayunar y ver a mi primo antes de las clases…

—Hablando de primos... —empezó a decir dulcemente la pequeña Luna.

Pero Dudley la interrumpió.

—Luna, deberías ir arreglarte, la primera clase comienza en unas horas y aún debemos bajar a desayunar, así que, en realidad, mis amigos dicen que sus hermanas tardan mucho en arreglarse, quisiera pensar que no eres la excepción, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con incertidumbre.

Al bajar Luna apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, charolas con ensalada de frutas, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Luna y Dudley se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw separados de sus compañeros de casa, que tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus repulsivos rostros. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días» al resto de sus compañeros, hizo pensar a Dudley que les reprochaba la manera en que le habían tratado. No obstante, Luna, continuaba hablando alegremente con él.

—¿Cuándo llegará el correo?—preguntó Luna—. Papá me enviará mis apuntes de criaturas mágicas, los he olvidado en casa y prometió enviarlos.

—Oh, supongo que en cualquier momento—dijo Dudley con interés—. Investigar criaturas por tu cuenta, ha de ser interesante.

Al momento, un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma rectangular rebotó en la cabeza de Luna, y un segundo después, una cosita negra cayó sobre la tarta Dudley.

—¡Mercurio! —dijo Dudley, cogiendo delicadamente a la lechuza. Mercurio se desplomó, sobre el desayuno de su dueño, con las alitas abiertas y un sobre amarillo y cubierto de fresa en el pico.

—¡Pequeño, estás bien...! —exclamó Luna.

—No te preocupes, apenas está aprendiendo a volar —dijo Dudley, acariciando a Mercurio con la punta del dedo—. Tiene pocos meses de nacido, mi mamá pensó que una lechuza joven haría que nuestro lazó fuera inquebrantable.

—Claro, papá dice que todas las criaturas son leales… en especial aquellas que están contigo desde su nacimiento.

Luna observaba con cariño a Mercurio. Dudley también creía aquellas palabras, tal vez para muchos fuera algo ridículo e incoherente, pero para Luna y Dudley eran una verdad dicha por sus padres.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luna.

—Es de Harry —susurró, para que solo su amiga pudiera escuchar.

—Será mejor que lo abras, Dudley —dijo Luna, en un tímido susurro—. Pero no aquí. Si lo hicieras, sería peor y... —tragó saliva— no pararían de acosarte.

Dudley contempló el rostro aterrorizado y luego el sobre amarillo.

—¿Y porque se detendrían? —dijo, fijando toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado abrir.

—No lo hagas—urgió Luna, extendiendo su mano hacia Dudley—. Será cuestión de días. Ellos te dejaran.

Dudley alargó una mano y deposito el sobre con mucho cuidado en la mano temblorosa de Luna. Luna no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después, cuando la sonrisa de Dudley le alentaba a leerla en voz alta.

—... ¡RAVENCLAW! Vaya que me he sorprendido; esperaba que entraras a Slytherin, supongo que no te has parado a pensar lo que sufrí cuando el sombrero vociferó aquellas palabras. Entonces Draco dijo "Vamos Harry, Ravenclaw no puede ser tan malo, al menos no quedo en Hufflepuff", aja como si eso lo hiciera mejor…

Las palabras de Harry Potter, cien veces más cálidas de lo que un Slytherin podía mostrar, proporcionaban alivió a la temblorosa Luna.

—... Quizá no llevamos ni cuarenta y ocho horas en Hogwarts, sin embargo, me horroriza que inicien una especie de bullying hacia tu persona, Theodore piensa que es una exageración mía. No obstante, Pansy y Blaise apoyan mis temores. Tía Petunia se moriría si algo llegara a pasarnos, así que promete cuidarte…

Luna se había estado preguntando qué clase de persona era Harry Potter. Siempre que leía las revistas, trataba de hacer ignorar los encabezados que adoraban o desacreditaban al asombroso Harry Potter.

—... No te pido que te comportes (porque ni yo lo hago), pero podrías intentar que no te atrapen. Por último, quisiera Felicitarte por hacer una amiga. ¡SUERTE EN TU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES!

Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre amarillo, que Luna había devuelto a Dudley, ardió y se convirtió en un brazalete. Luna y Dudley se quedaron asombrados, como si un balde de agua les hubiera pasado por encima.

Dudley cogió el brazalete y se lo coloco en el pie derecho.

—Bueno, sé que no debería, Luna, pero Harry...

—Estaba equivocada… él es tu primo, no puedes ignórale—atajó Luna—. Eres mi primer amigo, no sé cómo debería actuar. No suelo ser así, yo, no sé qué paso.

Dudley apartó su plato de tarta. El sentimiento de soledad, al que Luna estaba impuesta, le revolvía las tripas. Luna estaba descubriendo una parte que desconocía de su personalidad…

Pero Luna no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque el profesor Flitwick recorría la mesa de Ravenclaw entregando los horarios. Dudley cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de pociones con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.

Luna y Dudley abandonaron juntos el comedor y se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde se localizaba el aula de pociones.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

 **Juegos Divinos**

* * *

Harry, contemplo a Dudley y Luna abandonar juntos el Gran Comedor, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad opreso en su pecho, cuando finalmente cruzaron las grandes puertas de roble. El semblante preocupado de Luna había tenido todo menos un efecto positivo: parecía que los temores de Harry habían sido presentes desde la primera noche de su primo en Hogwarts.

Al llegar al aula de Transformaciones, vieron al resto de la clase situados en sus lugares habituales, esperando a la profesora McGonagall. Harry, Draco y Pansy acababan de llegar cuando la vieron cruzar con paso decidido la puerta del salón, acompañada por el profesor Flitwick. La profesora McGonagall llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios mágico en los brazos, y sintiendo un hueco en el estomago, Harry vio a los pergaminos que Flitwick arrugaba con la fuerza de su agarre.

—¡Hola, esforcémonos este año! —saludó Flitwick, serio al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora McGonagall la manera en que hay que curar a un mago después de su misión. ¡Pero no quiero que piensen que sé más que Madam Poppy! Lo que pasa es que como profesor de encantamientos me he preparado para el cuidado de los guardianes...

—¡Hoy iremos al aula 10, andando! —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que parecía claramente afligida, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el carácter duro habitual en ella.

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en aulas habituales. En las aulas 1, 2 y 3 los Slytherins forjaban sus armas mágicas. En las aula entrenaban hechizos poderosos. El aula 6 realizaban los simulacros. Las aulas 7, 8 y 9 estaban penetradas con la magia de los dioses, los de Slytherin entraban a ellas e intentaban soportar la opresión que causaba en sus cuerpos. El aula 10 —tambien conocida como el infierno prohíbo— tenía la función de trasladar a los guardianes a cualquier lugar del mundo y a cualquier época de la historia. Esas eran las 10 aulas más interesantes y peligrosas del castillo, a las cuales solo los de Slytherin tenían acceso.

La profesora McGonagall cogió una llave diminuta que llevaba en sombrero y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le cegó lo blanco de las paredes y el brillo intenso de las flores de luz. Se disponía a entrar detrás de Draco cuando Flitwick lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.

—¡Potter! Necesito hablar contigo... Profesora McGonagall, ¿podría esperar al joven Potter un par de minutos?

A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora McGonagall, no podía esperar, pero el profesor Flitwick añadió:

—Sólo un momento —y entre cerró la puerta del aula 10.

—Potter—dijo el profesor Flitwick.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba perplejo. No sabía de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Flitwick prosiguió:

—Creí que nunca diría algo como esto, ¡no estorbes al joven Malfoy ni a sus amigos! Sé que son tus amigos por qué siempre estas con ellos. Se ve que se cuidan entre ustedes. Potter, Potter, Potter.

Era increíble cómo una persona pude llegar y decir que solo eres un estorbo para tus amigos.

—Parece imposible, ¿verdad? —dijo el profesor Flitwick—. Te sientes a gusto a su lado. Te recibieron en su grupo desde el primer día…

—Profesor, no...

—Potter —dijo el profesor Flitwick, dándole la espalda—. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer ayudar a los amigos. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por decirte que no te entrometas es sus batallas, porque es ilógico que les abandones. Pero mira, Potter, no puedes convertirte en un Dragón siendo aun un huevo. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesitas tiempo para entrenar. Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: «¡Ellos tienen mi edad, no hay diferencia!» Pero cada uno de tus compañeros fue entrenado por sus padres. Quiero decir que hay diferencia de habilidades, tan solo tienes un año entrenando y todo ese asunto con El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no importa ahora.

Suspiro cansado y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el aula 10, abrió la puerta y entró.

La profesora McGonagall y sus compañeros estaban en el centro del aula, detrás de unas mesas montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había armas, espadas, dagas, bastones, hachas y variedad de carcaj con flechas a juego. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Draco y Pansy, la profesora dijo:

—Hoy vamos a un campeonato de deportes contra los guardianes de los hijos de los dioses romanos. Elijan sus armas, ¿quiénes va a competir en natación?

Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de casa, Pansy fue la primera en alzar la mano.

—Lo haré, —dijo Pansy en un tono que les daba, como de costumbre, seguridad— no quiero sonar prepotente pero soy la más rápida para esquivar en el agua. Mis escuderos serán Daphne, Blaise y Tracey.

—Excelente—dijo la profesora McGonagall y continuo eligiendo alumnos para tiro con arco, caza y esgrima.

Ya todos habían escogido su arma, por lo que la profesora se dispuso a explicar las reglas mientras golpeaba varias veces en distintos lugares la puerta. Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Pansy había querido decir con lo de «esquivar en el agua o sobre los escuderos», le parecían competencias completamente normales.

—Hemos llegado—dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Hubo un gran suspiro porque todos deseaban que nunca llegara ese día.

—En fila, no se separen del grupo —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. De acuerdo, poneos las túnicas y el sombrero.

Harry se las puso rápidamente. Era extraño usar el uniforme completo. La profesora McGonagall se puso una túnica con el emblema de Hogwarts, se remangó, cogió firmemente un bastón y golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.

En lugar donde golpeo el bastón, apareció un niño, pequeño, más pequeño que un duende y extremadamente tierno. Fuego le salía directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color azul claro con manchas, y se veía que había estado llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿podría?

—Claro, profesora McGonagall.

Draco cogió puño de galeones, transformo una hormiga en una maceta, metió dentro los galeones y los cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que dejaron de ser visibles. Draco se sacudió las manos, sonrió y le entrego la maceta al niño.

—Hola Kakó, ¿Cómo está tu papa? ¿Y porque estas azul? —le pregunto Draco al niño, con tono de familiaridad.

—¡Draco, ¿porque no has ido a visitarme?! Papá esta de gruñón como siempre, tantos huesos no le hacen bien —dijo el niño azul, de nombre Kakó, con tono infantil—. Nico, dijo que me prepararía la ducha, pero le hecho pintura azul. ¡Me hace enfadar!

—Es obvio que te ha fastidiado —dijo Draco con toda tranquilidad, como si un niño con fuego en lugar de cabello no fuera más impresionante que enfrentar a un Dragón—. Sin embargo, deberías controlarte tus llamas se han encendido, y recuperar tu hermoso cabello tardara meses.

Kakó asintió y se dispuso a guiar a los Slytherin y la profesora McGonagall hacia la encimera de recepción y miro fijamente hacia una de las oficinas acristaladas que se situaban detrás de esta. Un hombre de pelo negro, ojos azules y pálida piel estaba sentado en la oficina más grande, golpeando suavemente un bolígrafo en su escritorio.

—Ese es Nick —dijo Kakó—. Esperar aquí, confirmare su inscripción a los juegos.

De manera instintiva, Nick, miro al grupo de jóvenes guardianes. Si, había algo que Nick tenía claro, era que su jefe estaba cada día más loco.

—Aquí tienen los nombres de sus oponentes —dijo Kakó, entregando una lista a la profesora McGonagall, para volverse hacia Draco—. ¡Asegúrate de no perder!

La primera competencia fue la de natación. Pansy, debía nadar en un lago infestado con toda clase de criaturas marinas dispuestas a matarla, mientras sus escuderos lanzaban hechizos intentando despejarle el camino. Su oponente era Rose, una chica de baja estatura, guardiana de los hijos de Saturno. Pansy era más rápida, pero en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de aparada por los tentáculos del kraken. La meta estaba cerca, para Pansy solo debía vencer a la sirena y la victoria seria suya, aquí no podía recibir ayuda de sus escuderos y según las reglas solo tiene permitido utilizar un encantamiento ya sea para defensa o ataque…

—La guardiana de los hijos de Ares, Pansy Parkinson, se lleva la victoria tras lanzar un hechizo de confusión a su oponente y para que atacara de manera simultánea a su sirena y tener el paso libre—explico la narradora —. ¡Eso si es una estrategia!

Pero lo alucinante fue el duelo de Draco.

Y no, Harry, no estaba alucinando cosas. Abajo, en el campo de batalla, Draco y su oponente estaban intentando cortarse mutuamente a trozos con largas espadas.

¡Clang-clang!

Las cuchillas de metal golpeaban entre sí en un furioso rugido, espeluznante, pero nadie podía apartar la mirada de la batalla. Una y otra vez, ambos luchaban, atacando y retirándose, cada uno intentando conseguir una ventaja que asegurase su victoria.

Los ojos del público se centraron en Draco, el hijo de los tres grandes, así era conocido por los semidioses y guardianes. Draco, balanceaba su espada como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Una y otra vez atacaba, mientras todo lo que podía hacer su oponente era retroceder.

Entonces Draco, golpeo la espada de su oponente, camino hacia delante, su cuchilla presiono la garganta de su oponente… las campanillas sonaron otorgándole la victoria al príncipe de Slytherin.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disculpen la tardanza, es que no sabía cómo trasmitirles los sentimientos de Harry durante su batalla en los juegos.**

 **¡Espero, el capítulo sea de su agrado!**

 **OOO**

El sol reinaba en el cielo, tan resplandeciente y tan cálida que la audiencia anhelaba un diluvio. Harry abandonó su escondite con paso vacilante. Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente, y se abrazó los codos para aplacar el temblor. Indeciso, miró a su alrededor, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Se apoyó en el arbol más cercano y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo.

La sensación de dolor en su cuerpo estaba a punto de volverlo loco, y cada vez se sentía más débil y desorientado. Había subestimado los juegos, para cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, estaba a punto de ser el alimento de una Hidra, este expulsaba un aliento venenoso, y aunque cortaba sus cabezas estas parecían multiplicarse, por lo que se vio obligado a refugiarse entre los árboles y arbustos todo entre agudos espasmos que acababan dejándolo exhausto. Por suerte, el dolor insoportable que lo había atormentando durante horas estaba desaparecido, y con él, el latido de su corazón. Ni el más leve palpitar lo agitaba.

Se miró los brazos que descansaban sobre su deteriorada túnica, con la parte interior de las muñecas hacia arriba. La mordedura había desaparecido casi por completo, solo una marca rojiza apenas visibles en la piel. Se estremeció al recordar cómo una de las cabezas le había capturado los brazos. Tuvo que arrastrarse entre el pasto y la tierra hasta la sombra de un árbol, tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, para protegerse de aquella bestia que casi lo convierte en su cena.

Miró de reojo a la figura que se acercaba. Un hombre de mediana, se agachó a su lado y lo miró con atención. Por su aspecto no parecía en condiciones para continuar con la competencia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver su rostro.

Harry levantó la mirada del suelo y clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

—Un poco cansado —susurró.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Puede continuar?

—S-si —logro completar—, déjeme continuar.

Alargó la mano y acarició el cuello del hombre. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por la cálida piel con la suavidad de la seda.

—¡Dios mío, estás helado! —exclamó él, mientras se preguntaba cómo no había muerto.

Harry no parecía escucharlo, miraba fijamente al chico rubio de la audiencia.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su expresión se tornó comprensiva.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo continuar en esas condiciones… —dejó la frase suspendida en el aire, y lanzó una mirada al público e instantáneamente anuncio que el guardián Harry Potter había sido retirado por heridas graves.

Harry no protesto, se puso en pie, lo tomó de la mano y juntos se aproximaron a la salida del coliseo. Donde fue recibido por sus compañeros de casa y por su profesora, sin embargo, no tuvo muchas posibilidades de charlar con sus amigos. Pues estos se encontraban ocupados aplicándole hechizos básicos de medimagia.

Para el resto de los Slytherins había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. Los juegos eran para que los dioses estudiaran a los magos y así pudiesen decidir cambiar o dejar a sus guardianes, sin embargo, a estos no parecía impórtales la salud de los magos ni si estos morían o sobrevivían a dichos juegos.

Harry se retorcía, pataleaba, sacudía sus puños y pasó dos largas horas, inconsciente en el suelo.

Al regresar a Hogwarts, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra. Volvieron a los dormitorios para lavarse un poco, y los de Slytherin marcharon corriendo a la clase de Herbología.

El tema de las mandrágoras había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que Harry recordaba.

Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía los músculos desechos. Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Draco, que todavía estaba ordenando sus útiles.

—¡Urge otra mochila, a esta no le cabe nada!

—¡Eso es porque siempre cargas con todo el horario y con libros de la biblioteca! Simplemente echa el horario del día—sugirió Harry.

—Me niego, primero compro otra mochila —dijo Draco, encogiendo la mochila y metiéndola en la bolsa de su túnica junto a la varita.

Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Draco no mejoró cuando Pansy le enseñó la nueva y mejorada mochila mágica que le habían enviado sus papás.

—¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Blaise el acto.

—¿Por qué —preguntó Draco, cogiéndole el horario— has colocado una cruz en todas las clases de Lockhart?

Pansy le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Blaise, Pansy y Theodore se sentaron en un peldaño de piedra y comenzaron a discutir sobre criaturas mágicas. Harry y Draco se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos muggle normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.

—¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

—¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin creer aquello, es decir, pensó que Colin no se acercaría hacia su persona siendo un Slytherin.

—Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento.

Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó:

—Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?

—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Tan famoso te crees, Potter?

En todo el patio resonó la voz chillona de Ronald Weasley. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por sus amigotes.

—¡Escuche todo el mundo! —gritó Weasley a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

—No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Comadreja!

—¡Envidia Weasley!—dijo Draco con voz potente y cáustica.

—¿Envidia? —dijo Weasley, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? ¿De ser huérfano? No, gracias.

—Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Draco con un aire despectivo—. Puede que Potter sea huérfano de padres, pero aun tiene a sus tíos, una herencia y fama. En cambio tú eres un pobretón, careces de habilidad mágica y no tienes fama para colgarte —Draco sonrió con aire vengativo—. ¡¿Sabes Harry?! A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.

Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.


	27. Capítulo 27

**¡EL HIJO DE SNAPE!**

* * *

—… se comunican entre sí mediante un agudo parloteo que ninguna otra criatura comprende —termino de explicar Blaise.

—Puede tomar asiento, Señor Zabini —dijo el Profesor Snape, levitando una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran. —La capacidad que mostraron antiguamente deshonra todo lo que implica ser Slytherin.

En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Snape puso una mano sobre la funda. La mayoría de los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin lucían avergonzados. Draco lucia tranquilo, pues en la antigua clase de DCAO fue el único en detener a esas bestias traviesas.

Y es que la clase de Lockhart había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, que ningún Slytherin estaba dispuesto a soportar. Pero las quejas de estos no fueron razón principal para que Snape aceptara impartirles DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), al contrario le habían hecho perder la paciencia.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Por ello se coló en la habitación de su padrino Snape para pedir su ayuda. Severus, esta por dormir cuando un cesante ruido le hizo girar el picaporte.

—¡Es un ignórate en la materia que imparte!—dijo Draco en voz alta—. ¡Abrió la jaula y los duendecillos salieron disparados como agujas! ¡Destrozaron el aula! ¡¿Vas a dejar que un incompetente me imparta clases de defensa?!

—Te has enfrentado a selkies, a cerberos y a trolls —respondió Snape con sinceridad— ¡Unos Duendecillos no son gran cosa! Además se que les has detenido.

—¡Padrino eres insensible! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras Snape se sentaba en el sofá—. Parecían Hufflepuff refugiándose bajo de los pupitres. ¡HUFFLEPUFF! Y el inútil de Lockhart huyo, tuve que usar aquel maleficio.

Snape tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.

—¿Qué obtengo a cambio, Draco? —preguntó Severus con interés.

—Un fragmento del alma de Voldemort—respondió Draco en un bostezo—.Vuestra misión es conseguirlos, ¿verdad? Lo conozco, y sé que no le gusta ser burlado por muggles ni por magos. Algunas cosas requieren de sacrificios, y realizarte el mayor al cambiar sus recuerdos, ayudare a tu hijo padrino. Usted y Padre solo quieren terminar rápido, para que vuelvas con ellos, después de todo yo tambien extraño a mi amigo de la infancia.

»Pero a pesar de que nos tengas a nosotros, te debes sentir solo. Después de todo, Tía Snape, el primo Snape y él son tu familia… y aunque ellos no lo recuerden, nosotros si lo hacemos. Sabes me sorprendió verlo solo y perdido en el callejón Knockturn , en aquel entonces no le reconocí y el día de la selección no distes muestras de ello. Hace un par de días mamá envió una foto, fue cuando lo reconocí. Hare que esa estúpida casa, muestre respeto hacia su príncipe.

—¿Quién te dijo de la misión? —preguntó Snape sin obtener respuesta —. Eso no es necesario, sabes que no puedo negarte nada. Además, mi hijo es fuerte e inteligente.

Las agudas y estridentes voces trajeron a Severus a la realidad. Tan sumergido esta en sus recuerdos que había levantado la funda sin querer, y los duendecillos se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.

—¡Veamos qué hacéis aprendido! —Y abrió la jaula.

Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos intentaron coger a Pansy por las orejas, sin embargo ella uso un hechizó de congelación. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto tenía la intención de destruir la clase como la última vez. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase seguía sin conseguir realizar correctamente el maleficio de luna llena.

— ¡Ad hoc Fidelis! —la estridente y clara voz de Draco Malfoy se escucho por toda el aula—Ahora, regresen a la jaula.

Los duendecillos fieles a las órdenes del mago, hicieron lo que este les exijo. Y una vez más, Draco había salvado la clase con el maleficio de luna llena.

—Puede tomar asiento Señor Malfoy —dijo Snape en voz sutil—. A pesar de que un Slytherin logro el maleficio, la casa no merece ni dos puntos. ¡A veces hasta una imperdonable puede ser su mejor defensa!

Sonó la campana y todos deprimidos caminaron hacia la salida.

Durante los días siguientes, Draco pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a sus amigos cada vez que los veía acercarse por un corredor. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía haber cambiado su obsesión de Harry a Draco. Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Superior Malfoy?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Chico Gryffindor » en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Draco siempre sonaba con frialdad.

Draco seguía buscando la forma de acercarse a Dudley, a quien toda su casa parecía odiar, se superó a sí mismo el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra Dudley, que era pachoncito y de su misma altura, y entregándole un pergamino en la mano, donde le citaba a primera hora el sábado en el campo de quidditch. Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Draco se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque había planeado hacer de Dudley el capitán más joven en la historia según su padrino.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Dudley aturdido.

—¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! —respondió Draco, tendiéndole una escoba—. ¡Tuya, él quería que la tuvieras!

Dudley miró la escoba, luego alzo su vista hacia el cielo, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez ahí, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.

—Draco —observó Dudley con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...

—Exacto —respondió Draco, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de mi estrategia: Consigue un capitán capaz a los Ravenclaw. Venga, sube a tu escoba y a volar —dijo Draco con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año Slytherin tendrá un nuevo contrincante.

Dudley montó en la escoba (tal como había aprendido en clase de vuelo) y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle. La sensación era maravillosa. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Draco.

—Nada mal, para ser un principiante —dijo Draco en modo de cumplido.

—Muy lento, para ser un veterano —respondió Dudley, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Los labios de Draco se arquearon en una leve sonrisa. Dudley paro y miró a las esquinas del campo. Círculos con bandas similares a los trampolines estaban elevados apuntando hacia ellos.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó.

—¡Ahora lo descubrirás, Dudley! ¡Vuela! —chilló, elevo su varita y doce esferas blancas volaban libremente por el campo.

Los trampolines empezaron a girar a gran velocidad cambiando la trayectoria de las esferas de luz. Dudley acelero para alejarse lo más posible de las esferas, pero era inútil escapar de un ataque como ese.

—Atrapa la snitch —vociferó Draco—, es una pelota dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Es la única forma de desactivar el encantamiento.

Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Dudley atrapar la snitch, se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido a la emoción aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Draco lo siguió.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Draco impresionado—. ¡Ha sido impresiónate! ¡¿Y dices que nunca has jugado quidditch antes?! Merlin, mira la hora… ¡Te veo mañana a la misma hora!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —grito Dudley indignado—. ¡Primero me cita en la madrugada! ¡Ahora se va, dejándome solo!

Dudley estaba demasiado emocionado como para aparentar enojo hacia el rubio que corría con decoro hacia el castillo.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Un cumpleaños de muerte**

* * *

Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Harry tenía mal aspecto, Theodore Nott le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.

Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Dudley, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la sala de Ravenclaw, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.

Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Ducan Inglebee y Roger Davies, que espiaban los entrenamientos de Dudley, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad para atrapar la snitch y para crear estrategias en el campo. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego de Dudley era que cruzaba el aire como centella y no se le veía de tan rápido como volaba.

Dudley caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»

—Hola usted es Nick, el fantasma de Gryffindor —dijo Dudley.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Dudley podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.

—Parecéis perdido, joven Ravenclaw —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.

—Yo diría que es al revés, este corredor va a la casa Ravenclaw —dijo Dudley—. Parece que algo le preocupa.

—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Desde luego —dijo Dursley, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.

—Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

 _ **Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,**_

 _ **Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore**_

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

—¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:

—Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

—No —dijo Dudley—. A menos que sepa cómo puedo conseguir que el capitán de Ravenclaw re…

El resto de la frase de Dudley no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.

—Será mejor que os vayáis, Raven —dijo Nick apresuradamente, otorgando a Dudley un nuevo apodo—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro…

—Bien —dijo Dudley, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris. Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Dudley, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.

—¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch que Draco amablemente le había obsequiado —. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Dursley!

Así que Dudley hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.

Dudley no había entrado nunca en una conserjería. Era un lugar que evitaba la mayoría de las veces, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Dudley imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Los rumores decían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.

Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino. Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

—Nombre: Dudley Dursley. Delito: ...

—…un poco de barro —sugirió Dudley.

—Un poco de barro, muchacho, ¡eso es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...

Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con pena a Dudley, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.

Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.

—¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!

Y, olvidándose de Dudley, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado. Para cuando regreso, Filch parecía triunfante.

—¿Has... esperado? —farfulló.

—Sí —se apresuró a responder.

Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.

—Esto es..., bueno, no es como si..., es solo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...

Dursley lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a alguien tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.

—Muy bien, vete... y no es que..., sin embargo, es tu primera vez... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...

Asombrado de su buena suerte, Dudley salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.

—¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¿Funcionó?

Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Dudley podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.

—Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.

—¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Dudley, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!

Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Dudley, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo.

Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Dudley pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.

—Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Raven, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Dudley.

—Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Dudley, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!

—Quería dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrían amigos míos de todas partes del país. Pero los estudiantes de Slytherin apartaron la sala para su fiesta de Halloween. Naturalmente, intente hablar con el nuevo príncipe de Slytherin, pero este nunca se encuentra.

—¿Quién es el príncipe de Slytherin? —Pregunto Dudley enseguida.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, un sangre pura —balbuceo, afligido—. El anterior líder, permitía que celebrara mi cumpleaños de muerte, siempre y cuando les dejase asistir.

—¡Draco, es un príncipe!—grito Dudley. Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa—. Intentare convencerle de dejarle realizar su cumpleaños.

—Gracias. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, su amiga también está invitada. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio.

—Iremos —dijo Dudley enseguida

—¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Raven en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y.. —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?

—Por supuesto —contestó, y Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.

 **· · ·**

Cuando llegó Halloween, Dudley no estaba para arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. Aunque, el resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween, él tenía más enemigos que amigos en el mundo de los vivos.

—Sera emocionante—dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

— No estarás pensando en buscar muris, ¿verdad? —dijo conociendo las intenciones de su amiga.

Así que a las siete en punto, Dudley y Luna atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Dudley oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

—Que linda melodía—dijo Luna. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

—Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...

Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior. Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. Tambien los Slytherins se encontraban ahí. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Dursley no se sorprendió de que todos los invitados a excepción de Draco y la señorita Parkinson evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.

La fiesta había sido increíble, había podido halar con Harry, Draco y sus amigos. Luna se hizo amiga rápidamente de Pansy Parkinson.

Ahora Luna recorría a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Dudley la seguía jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.

—Luna, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Dudley, secándose el sudor de la cara.

—¿No lo oyes?

—Yo no oí nada...

Pero Luna dio de repente un salto horrorizada, y señaló al corredor.

—¡Mirad!

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

 **TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Luna:

—Vámonos de aquí.

—No deberíamos... —comenzó a decir Dudley, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Confía en mí—dijo Luna—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.

Luna y Dudley corrieron a esconderse cuando escucharon pasos por el corredor. Enseguida, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los traidores de la sangre!

Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.

* * *

Hola si tienen Wattpad les invito a seguirme y a leer otros de mis fanfics… podrán encontrarme fácilmente como " provide3"

Recién voy subiendo el de Maria, Y Contigo está un tanto avanzado, los pueden en contar fácilmente en mi perfil de Wattpad.


	29. Capítulo 29

**La Leyenda De La Cámara De Los Secretos**

* * *

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Draco y Pansy le habían visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».

Luna parecía muy afectada por el destino de la Señora Norris. Según Dudley, era una gran amante de los animales.

—Lo que pasa es que no conocías la personalidad la Señora Norris —le dijo Pansy para animarla—. La verdad es que era un demonio disfrazado de gato. —A Luna le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Ronald Weasley antes de que lo expulsen. Es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Luna se ponía blanca.

Aquella amistad de Draco y Pansy con los Ravenclaw se había fortalecido. Ya era habitual en ellos pasar mucho tiempo con Dudley y Luna, pero ahora una duda surgía en sus astutas mentes y no hacían otra cosa que buscar respuestas. Cuando Blaise, Theodore y Harry les preguntaban que donde estaban, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente para enterarse

Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Blaise y Theodore en la biblioteca para realizar los deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de dos metros de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».

—No puede ser, solo me quedan dos centímetros... —dijo furioso Blaise soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y aun falta mucho por redactar, significa que debo hacer la letra mas diminuta.

—… O resumirlo más—sugirió Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.

—Esa es la peor idea que has tenido Potter—respondió Blaise, escribiendo con la letra más pequeña que podía.

—Pero que… Blaise, Theo, ¡Miren! —dijo Harry, señalando entre las estanterías.

Draco y Pansy surgieron de entre las estanterías. Draco y Pansy parecían disgustados pero dispuestos a hablarles por fin.

—No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la Historia de Hogwarts —dijo, sentándose frente a Harry, Blaise y Theodore—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Draco, lamenta haberse dejado en casa su ejemplar, pero con todos los libros del colegio, no me cabía en el baúl.

—¿Para qué lo quieren? —les preguntó Harry.

—Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Draco—: para buscar información de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Ya se las había dicho, ¿lo olvidaron? —preguntó Harry al instante.

—Eso quisiera hacer. Pero lo recuerdo —contestó Pansy, mordiéndose el labio—. Y algo no encaja…

— No consigo encontrar la lógica en ello —dijo Draco, y Pansy asintió dando razón a una lógica tan ilógica—: ¿Por qué un mago de Slytherin crearía una cámara de los secretos tan simple y fácil de acceder?

—Ahora que lo mencionan, no tiene sentido—apoyo Blaise irritado, mirando el reloj.

—No, no entiendo —dijo Harry, repentinamente severa—. Explícame.

—Lo que Draco y Pansy dicen es que, tal vez la cámara de los secretos no es la cámara de los secretos —explico Theodore, quien no podía creer que aquello se le hubiese pasado—. Es solo la entrada a la cámara real, es decir, ese lugar era la recepción por ende el patio de juegos de la mascota.

Sonó la campana. Los cinco se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.

Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.

Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Harry alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.

—¿Señor...?

—Potter, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Harry con voz clara, recordando las palabras de Granger cuando eran según amigos.

Pansy, que había estado mirando por la ventana, salió de sus pensamientos dando un respingo. Draco y Theodore levantaron la cabeza y a Blaise le resbaló el codo de la mesa.

El profesor Binns parpadeó.

—Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señor Potter, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...

Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Harry.

—¿Señor Potter?

—Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?

—Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Harry como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...

La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado, por lo general sus compañeros de casa siempre prestan atención por muy aburrida que fuese la clase, pero ver sus rostros sin mascara fuera de las mazmorras era unas tan inusitado.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio el auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, su magia se triplicara y lo usara para librar al colegio y al mundo mágico de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente ilusionado.

—Por supuesto, me gustaría decir que es un disparate… pero todos ustedes son Slytherin y saben porque su casa no admite hijos de muggles —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. Ninguno de ellos el heredero.

Harry volvió a levantar la mano.

—Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «su magia se triplicara » la cámara?

—Se cree que es algún tipo de santuario, una marca, un monstro al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

—Pero ya les digo que no investiguen mas—añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. Nadie ha entrado, pues no hay tal heredero ni habrá.


	30. Capítulo 30

—Ya sabía que Draco era astuto —dijo Theodore a su papá, mientras se servía un trozo de pastel —. Pero lo que no sabía es que lo hubiera descubierto tan rápido, además él no dio indicios de ser un mago de niños. Quisiera acercarme y decirle la verdad, pero el encantamiento de protección que colocaste sobre ellos lo impide. Sinceramente, es lo mejor, así al menos los dos estarán a salvo. Pero papá, ¿estás seguro que Draco sabe realmente quién soy? ¿Entonces porque sigue llamándome Nott?

Su padre asintió nostálgico con la cabeza, pero Theodore no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.

Theodore no había dicho nunca a sus amigos que el apellido Nott no era su verdadero apellido. Recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la voz desgarradora de su papá que le había hablado entre lágrimas, con solo cinco años, había tomado una decisión difícil.

 _Podrías haberte quedado, ¿sabes?, solo debías renunciar a la magia._

Pero Theodore, que a pesar de su edad ya conocía lo traumático que podría ser el trabajo de su papá, había respondido « _Y dejar solo a papá. Mamá tiene a mi hermano y a mi primo. Tendrás a los tíos, pero ¿quién alejaría los monstros de tu armario en la noche papá?_ », y su papá había terminado diciendo:

 _Tienes razón, no habría nadie. Pequeño guerrero los alejara como mami lo hace, ¿verdad?_

La pregunta de su padre, saco a Theodore de sus recuerdos.

— Pequeño guerrero alejara los monstros de mi armario, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí… yo cuidare de papá, mientras mi mamá, mi hermanito y mi primo vuelven a nuestro lado! — Theodore repitió aquellas mismas palabras sin darse cuenta.

—Mi pequeño guerrero, tu mamá estaría orgullosa de lo fuerte e inteligente que eres… has crecido tanto… por eso debes saber que él es tu amigo, por eso esperara a que se lo cuentes. Draco solo quiere a que le cuentes tus sentimientos, no te presionará, pero estará ahí para ti.

Theodore sonrío su papá siempre sabía cómo animarlo. No podían esconder algún secreto su papá, Severus Snape. Faltando quince minutos al toque de queda:

—¡Hasta luego, Papá! Mañana Harry, se lucirá como buscador de Slytherin — se despidió Theodore de Severus Snape y desapareció.

—Draco se lo dejo fácil al no participar en las pruebas.

Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Flint si Slytherin perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a Gryffindor, su antiguo equipo. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ver ganar Slytherin. Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Slytherin, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban relajados, disfrutando su desayuno y hablaban de cosas triviales.

Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, sus amigos se acercaron a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas verdes de Slytherin y luego se sentaron a recibir la pequeña motivación de Flint.

—Los de Gryffindor con suerte pueden volar en escobas—comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos habilidad, inteligencia y las mejores jugadas. Es cierto que no hemos entrenado nada este ciclo, pero quien puede hacerlo con dioses dando órdenes sin parar, pero cada uno tiene habilidades propias… ¡Sáquenlas y enséñenlas al mundo!

Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Flint se volvió a Harry.

—Un buscador no tiene porque coger la Snitch solo, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tambien puede jugar en equipo. Si la snitch se escapa nosotros seremos tus manos y tus ojos, y tu puedes ser nuestros aros y el viento, porque en Slytherin nadie juega solo... ¡Vamos ganar!

Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran solo aclamaciones de Slytherin y Dudley y Luna de Ravenclaw, el apoyo de su casa era más fuerte que el de un mundial. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.

—Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...

Animados por el apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch.

—¿Todo bien por ahí, Potter? —le gritó Weasley, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle su habilidad en la escoba.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.

—¡Por poco, Harry! —le dijo Lucian Bole, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Gryffindor. Harry vio que Lucian daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Katie Bell, pero la bludger fue interceptada por Peregrine Derrick que cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa a la quaffle, que reboto hacia los brazos de Adrian Pucey.

Harry quedo maravillado por tal jugada, los Slytherin usaban la bludger para robar y cambiar la dirección de la quaffle al caer.

Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. Había descendido rápidamente para buscar la snitch, que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por diez a cero.»

Estaba claro quién era superior en habilidad sobre de las escobas de Slytherin.

En el momento en que dirigió una mirada al campo de juego, vio la dorada snitch. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima del suelo, justo detrás de Weasley... pero Weasley, que estaba muy ocupado luciéndose, no la había visto.

Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Weasley a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia atrás y descubriera la snitch.

Dejando todo el cuidado de lado, Harry descendió bruscamente, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger la Snitch.

Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Weasley abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.

Harry estiro su brazo, sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch, y la multitud, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer. Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. Sintiendo dolor recorrer su cuerpo, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano.

«Slytherin, gana.», escucho decir al comentarista.

—Jugar con los de Slytherin—susurro—, es divertido.


	31. Capítulo 31

Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Draco, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que Theodore había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, Blaise se acercó.

—De nuevo pensando en el diario —le dijo, mientras él apartaba torpemente con su mano izquierda las sabanas—. Draco tiene razón, no apresures las cosas, o alguien podría empezar a sospechar.

—¡Ah, lo sé, pero…! —dijo—. Esperar es realmente una excelente jugada, es decir, realmente es adecuado. Alguien podría salir lastimado en el proceso, y ustedes quieren que espere: ¡Cualquiera podría morir!

—¿Y acaso a ellos les importa Harry Potter? —preguntó Blaise—. Y no, no me refiero a nosotros ni a tu primo. Hablo del resto, crees que al ministerio, a Dumbledore o algún otro alumno le importa si mueres por ellos.

—Tal vez si o tal vez no, acaso importa—contestó Harry, y forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, si importa —dijo, cerrando las cortinas de la cama de Harry y aplicando un encantamiento silenciador. Blaise vio a Harry a los ojos y prosiguió: —. Draco no quería que supieras esto, pero hay rumores: "afirman que eres el próximo señor oscuro". ¿Qué crees que pensarían si Harry Potter derrota al señor tenebroso con solo doce años?

—Las darían un hecho —dijo Harry

—Si eso pasa, tus tíos, Dudley y nosotros correríamos peligro. Si alguien intentara atentar contra Draco despertarían la ira de los dioses y de los Señores Malfoy — le explicó Blaise, después de ver que Harry no pensaba con seriedad.

Harry levanto la mirada, sorprendido. El problema era mucho más grave de lo que Harry hubiera querido.

—No había pensado en eso —suspiro Harry.

—Es evidente —dijo Blaise con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy crearía la segunda guerra mágica, si Draco se lo pidiera. Está claro, que Draco es el Favorito de los tres grandes dioses. Sin embargo, me gustaría que tú pensaras en las consecuencias de tus acciones. Draco dijo que conseguiría el Diario y así lo hará. Y yo te pido paciencia, no puedes ir merodeando por el colegio en busca de respuestas.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey de Gryffindor, y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas contra los de Slytherin. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

Draco, estaba consternado por haber perdido su correo, pero a Harry le parecía que Blaise y Theodore se equivocaban en la manera de animarlo. Se turnaban para buscar por los pasillos, el dormitorio y otros lugares del castillo el paquete de Draco. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Draco les dijo que iba a escribir a su padre para contarle que había perdido el paquete y así mismo averiguar qué era lo que le había enviado.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Pansy había comprado un raro colgante de cristal púrpura acabado en punta y antes de que le preguntaran aseguro ser un obsequio para Luna.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa en su rostro—, y todo el mundo sabe que a Luna le gustan las cosas extravagantes.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, el profesor Snape pasó a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Draco y Pansy firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Dudley y Luna se quedaban, lo cual les pareció genial. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para socializar. Por desgracia, el correo llego.

—No puede ser—dijo palideciendo Draco, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es un desastre. —Miro a sus amigos, nervioso—. Creo que es mejor que busquemos lo que perdí o lo que me robaron. Ese paquete era el diario de Riddle.

La sonrisa se borro de los rostros de los Slytherin. Por suerte la clase de Pociones de Snape se había suspendido por una emergencia de este.

Buscaron toda la semana sin obtener resultados. En las mazmorras, los dormitorios de Gryffindor y otros lugares del castillo, mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Dudley y Luna les hacían señas, entusiasmados.

—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Luna—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, papá dicen que es útil saber defenderte...

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que dejare que te lastimen? —preguntó Dudley, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.

—Podría ser útil —les Theodore dijo a Draco, Blaise, Harry, Dudley, Pansy y Luna cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?

Los chicos se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmadas.

—¿Qué nos enseñaran? —dijo Luna, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, seria genial si fuera él.

Harry decidió guardar sus opiniones y miro hacia la tarima, donde Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:

—¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).

»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!

—El que debería temer es él—susurró Draco sacando una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta. Por suerte nunca lo había ni lo ha mirado de tal forma.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

—Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —susurró Pansy, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

—Una..., dos... y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

—¡Expelliarmus!

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Los de Slytherin, Dudley y Luna vitorearon.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

—¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaba el grupito de Draco

—Ya es hora de mostrar su capacidad —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Señor Malfoy, puedes emparejarte con el Señor D- Dursley . Potter... con el señor Zabini

Pansy se acercó automáticamente a Luna.

—Me parece una buena elección —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor N-Not, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el Señor Bole.

Draco y Dudley se acercaron sonriendo.

—¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!

Dudley y Draco apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.

Dudley lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, pero Draco los bloqueaba delicadamente. Sus conjuros no hacían ningún efecto. Repentinamente Dudley sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén, se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:

—¡Tarantallegra!

Un segundo después, a Draco las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.

Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a la garganta de Dudley, y sin decir ninguna palabra: una esfera de luz blanca salió de la boca de Dudley y llego hasta las manos de Draco, que sonreía victorioso.

Cuando Dudley alzo su varita, para decir algún hechizo, su voz no salía: ¡Draco le había robada la voz a Dudley!

—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

—¡Finite incantatem! —gritó —.Señor Malfoy, regrese la voz a su compañero.

Los pies de Draco dejaron de bailar, rodo los ojos y la luz blanca regreso a la garganta de Dudley.

Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Pansy como Luna estaban sentadas en el suelo, jadeando; Harry sostenía a Blaise, pero Theodore y Bole no se habían detenido: Theodore tenía a Bole amarrado y lo hacía gemir de dolor. La cuerda apretaba cada vez más. Harry se acercó a Theodore y pidió que se detuviera. Fue difícil, porque Theodore esperaba que Bole le cediera la victoria. Y tras muchas victorias de Draco y Theodore la clase dio por concluida.


End file.
